


Passionate Recruit

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Cosplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair Pulling, Harem, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Some Plot, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Titjobs, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, oyakodon, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Commission Work: In an effort to bolster her forces, Sienna discovers a man with a unique and powerful semblance that knows will no doubt be useful for the White Fang cause. And she's willing to do anything to have him join her ranks.No matter what.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 160





	1. The Deal

“Hello there Mr. Grey; may I come in?” 

Grey couldn’t hide the look of disbelief that appeared on his face as he stared up at the person standing before him in front of his doorstep. His jaw nearly dropping as the individual was none other than Sienna Khan. High Ruler of the White Fang; and a very powerful faunus in her own right. He had heard many stories and rumors revolving around the illustrious leader. Which served to make the young man wonder why a woman of her status was here, not only in lower-class Menagerie; but at his house of all places. 

Realizing he was making said woman stand outside, he quickly moved to the side. Granting her and her bodyguards, whom he just noticed was with her; entry into his house. Shutting the door, he watched the leader walk calmly about his living room. Her arms behind her back, casually examining his items and belongings while her guards stood to the side. Rubbing an arm at the uncomfortable silence, he decided to speak towards the leader. “Um… is there, anything I can help you with, Lady Sienna?” 

A calm collected set of yellow eyes turned their gaze towards the young male faunus standing on the other end of the room. Despite the pleasant smile forming on her lips; Grey couldn’t help but tense slightly in intimidation from the look Sienna regarded him with. Feeling as though her glare was piercing right into his very soul; as one would expect from an authoritative woman like her. 

With a soft chuckle, Sienna faced the boy, “Indeed you can.” She answered simply. “Axl Grey; I’ve heard quite a bit about you through my information network. I must admit, for a mere 16-year-old boy; you’ve done quite well living on your own. It’s no easy feat struggling to survive on one’s own after losing their parents.” Her grinned broadened at the alarmed expression. 

“W-What?”

She started to walk slowly around the young man. Her hands behind her back. “Don’t look so alarmed my dear, I know almost everything about you; how you were born as the sole child to a middle-class hard-working family. That you, unfortunately, lost your parents at a very young age, due to a Faunus protest that turned out into a violent riot. Claiming the lives of many lives that night; your mother and father amongst the casualties.” She stopped, staring at the back of his head with a grin. “Since then, you’ve been on your own; doing your best to manage as an orphan on the streets. How tough it must’ve been for you to be on your own.” 

A soft chuckle rumbled from Sienna’s chest but to Grey, it was drowned out by the heartbeat pounding against his ear from Sienna casually divulging his personal life. His initial wariness soon exploding into full-blown panic and alarm by the time she finished. He didn’t know why she was doing this but had a pretty bad feeling that he wasn’t going to like where this was going to go. 

Sienna maintained a cool look on Grey the entire time. Whether the leader knew about the boy’s inner turmoil, mattered little to the woman as she continued on. “You’re probably wondering to yourself; why am I even telling you all this? Well, Mr. Grey; can I call you Grey, or do you prefer Axl?” 

“. . . Grey. Just Grey is fine.” He spoke after a moment of silence.

“Well then, Grey,” Sienna let out a soft sigh, planting herself onto his sofa. “Normally, in a situation like yours, I wouldn’t really pay you much attention. Not to come off as rude or anything, but in situations such as this. Stories of orphaned children like you are honestly a dime a dozen. However,” She folded her legs before continuing. “I couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at a few key factors; namely, your monetary situation.” 

“How you’ve acquired it; to sufficient food, clothing, and bare essentials. To eventually purchasing a home for you to live in.” Sienna finished, listing off with her fingers. “I couldn’t piece together just how you were exactly doing it. Being a thief was out of the question. No matter how skilled one might be, even they can leave the smallest of tracks to be traced back to eventually. I went through many possibilities, many scenarios; came up with many theories as to how you were doing it. Until I finally came to the logical and admittedly obvious, conclusion. This was the work of your semblance wasn’t it?” 

Sienna hadn’t expected Grey to respond to her, even after everything she had just revealed to him. But the sight of him tensing and glancing away from her to the floor was more than enough to confirm her suspicions. 

“Whether you choose to stay silent is fruitless at this point,” She leaned and rested her elbow on the armrest of the couch. “Though I may not know the exact details of your semblance. From what my spies and informants have gathered; not only has this allowed you to acquire large sums of money inconspicuously. You purchasing all your means of resources and even house were also able to go unnoticed.” 

“But above all,” She smiled, “It’s what helped influenced all these residents of Menagerie into believing that you were a fellow faunus amongst them. When in reality; you’re a human aren’t you?” 

That last piece of revelation shocked the entire room. Moreso on the faunus’ part as Sienna’s guards looked at the newly revealed human in disbelief. Grey narrowing his eyes before taking a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself. “Well; someone certainly did their research about me.” He uttered softly. 

Sienna raised her hand; silently ordering her guard to lower their spears against Grey. As the two had them raised once they had learned of the man’s true background. “Now, now, there’s no need for that.”

“But milady,” One of them spoke, maintaining a glare at the teenage boy. “He’s a-” 

“I understand your feelings, but that still doesn’t change the fact of his importance; or why I’m here,” Sienna stated, calmly standing back up. 

Grey blinked, “My importance?” He parroted; confusion on his face as the White Fang Leader approached him. “What are you talking about?” 

“I wish to recruit you.”

The cries of shock and disapproval were thoroughly ignored by the tiger faunus. Who kept her calm gaze on Grey, watching his red eyes widened momentarily before narrowing; suspicion growing.

“You… wanna recruit me?” He scoffed, “You’re joking right? Why would you wanna bring me in? Last time I checked, the White Fang was a human-hating organization. They’d sooner die before even thinking of working together with me and my kind.” 

Sienna couldn’t deny that. Even now, she could feel the distrust and malice coming from her underlings; directing it towards Grey. “True, under any other circumstances; I wouldn’t even entertain such an outrageous idea. But your semblance, whatever it may be, was too enticing to pass up.” She walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, giving a gentle rub. “I can see the potential it has. How beneficial it could be to me and the White Fang’s cause.” 

Grey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “So I’m nothing more than a prize to you, is what you’re telling me?” 

“Yes.” Sienna wouldn’t sugarcoat her words. Day after day, the leader felt the actions of the White Fang were beginning to stagnate. Unlike before where she used to be on the field, and her methods gained positive results. Now it was becoming harder, her fellow brothers and sisters were being suppressed more and more. This boy’s semblance, however, could be the very thing she had been looking for. With his semblance allowing him to obtain whatever he wanted with relatively no effort on his part at all. If she could convince him to ally himself to her cause. She would have a very useful asset under her belt. 

And one way or another, she would be willing to do anything to obtain it. 

“But even then, prizes themselves deserved to be well kept and maintain.” 

Grey raised a brow at the unique statement, “What do you mean?” 

With quick a silent gesture, Sienna ordered her guards to leave out of the house. Wanting some privacy between the two of them. The order was met with reluctancy and a bit of protest, no doubt due to either of the faunus unwilling to leave their leader along with a human. If the look of disdain on their faces was anything to go by. However, a quick side glance from Sienna, hushed any further objections the two may have had. With no other choice, they took their leave out of the house. But not without giving one last look of contempt to the human while on their way out.

“Charming,” Grey uttered dryly, once he saw the door close with a slam. Once the guards were gone, the teen turned his full attention back at the White Fang leader once more. “So what did you mean by that, when you said that you wanted to keep your prize ‘well maintained’?” 

“Exactly what I meant,” She smirked down at her, placing a hand at her hip. “Make no mistake, even though I’m looking to bring you into the White Fang. I still hold contempt for you and your kind, and I’m not the only one who thinks so. There are many that wouldn’t be so willing to work alongside you, and would sooner leave you for dead if they knew what you really were.” 

A sigh left Grey; as the boy was starting to get annoyed with the blatant song and dance. “Your point?” 

“I want your semblance, as I’ve stated before. But at the same time, I want to ensure you’ll remain loyal to me and only me. With that in mind, I’m offering you a gift.” Grey raised a silent brow, “In exchange for your fidelity towards the White Fang. Until our goals are realized. I’m granting you the full authority of Free Use over all the Faunus women all over Menagerie and within the White Fang.” 

Grey blinked once, then twice, then three times; to ensure that his ears weren’t playing tricks on him. Did… Did this lady just say what he thought he heard? 

Sienna couldn’t hold back the chuckle escaping her at the boy’s dumbfounded look. “No, your ears aren’t deceiving you; you heard me exactly right. While you’re working for me. I’m allowing you to help yourself to any faunus female to your heart’s content.”

“Really, just like that? What’s the catch?” 

“No catch, I’m actually serious.” She lifted his chin up to make him stare into her eyes. “Come now, you can’t say this isn’t an enticing gift. What man in your position, wouldn’t want the opportunity to help himself to any lovely faunus he sets his eyes on? Unless my intuition about you was wrong; and I’m never wrong.” 

Grey turned away, not in defiance this time; but rather weighing his options on the offer. This could very well easily be a trap for him. With who Sienna was, along with her standing and position. It would be very easy to set one that would lead to his capture and possible death. 

Still… if she was actually serious about this… 

“. . . You said that I could have any faunus woman, right?” Sienna nodded, “As many as I want, or just one?”

Sienna looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. “If you want a harem of sex slaves, go nuts. I won’t stop you.” She said in a surprisingly dismissive tone. 

“Even if that meant you as well?” 

Sienna paused and regarded the boy, who had a calm expression. But she could detect the trace of a faint smirk on his lips. “If I’m really allowed to have any faunus woman I want. Then surely that must include the lovely Sienna Khan herself, right?” She heard him say, seeing that faint smirk become more visible. “Or is the illustrious Head of the White Fang the type of woman to offer those to others just to further her own little gain?” 

The leader had to force down the boisterous laughter that wanted to burst out. So this cheeky little brat thinks he could challenge her like that, huh? Normally she wouldn’t think of playing into such an obvious tactic. But she wasn’t just about to let such a comment go unresponded like that. Grabbing him and tossing into his couch, she undid her robe. Letting pool to the floor as she made her way to him. A predatory look in her eyes, “Quite the mouth you have on you.” She gently traced a finger along his trousers pants. Eyeing the bulge that begun to form. “I think I should put you in your place a little.” 

She hooked her fingers at the top of his shorts, “Let’s see what we’re working with.” No sooner had she pulled the trunks down. Her face had been slapped with something she had not anticipated. An impressively huge rigid cock belonging to the boy. The stunned leader blinked at the member pressed up against her face. Looking past it to make sure that this indeed belonged to the young man before her. To say the sight of it the cock shocked her was an understatement; not even fully grown and yet his length and size could rival that of horse faunus men everywhere, and good lord the smell. The heavy musk permeating from it was enough to get the leader hot and aroused. It was intoxicating as it was overwhelming. 

“Well now, this is unexpected from you,” She smiled, taking the cock immediately in her soft yet firm hands. The heat generating from the throbbing member sped her heart up unimaginable. Pumping the member slowly, she licked her lip; anticipation and excitement brewing within her. “I didn’t think human men could match our Faunus race. It seems like having you around will be more entertaining than I initially thought.” 

Wasting no more time Sienna helped herself, diving right in taking Grey’s cock into mouth. The familiar salty taste spread throughout her mouth. Jumpkicking her lust and desires, once thought to be forgotten over the many years of her being a leader for her faunus-kind. Now rushing back to her mind and body like a raging river as she sunk down and took in more of her quarry’s cock. Earning her a delightful groan of pleasure from Grey. Looking up, her eyes shone with a bit of mischievousness, bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm. Low slurp emitting from the proud woman as she serviced the human teen. 

Grey for his part couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He didn’t really expect the leader of White Fang to actually get on her knees and suck him off like this. He opened his mouth, trying to form any sort of coherent words, only to manage grunts and groans. 

The pleasure that was built up was suddenly cut short. As Sienna momentarily removed his cock out of her mouth. “What’s the matter, boy? All that bravado go out the window?” He heard Sienna quip, he didn’t even need to look down to feel the amusement radiating off her. “Don’t tell me after all that, this is the best you can muster. I must say, this a huge- HRK!” 

Whatever Khan had planned to say next, it was cut short by Grey grabbing her by the head and cramming the rest of his dick down her tight throat. Her golden eyes widened from the action, as the dark skin beauty quickly repressed her gag reflex to keep herself from choking around the immense girth. “I’m just… getting started,” She heard the boy moan out. Without any warning, Grey started pumping her head up and down his foot-long length. Wanting to prove to the smug revolutionary that he wasn’t merely all talk. 

Plunging deeper into the depths of her tight throat, he could feel the inside of her mouth coiling around him. Squeezing as tightly as she could while he facefucked her. Sienna, for her part, couldn’t believe what was happening to her. One second she had been in control; teasing and lightly mocking a boy, whom she gathered was a virgin. Now, she had lost the reigns, helplessly slobbering and gagging over his cock like she was some cheap common whore. Normally, she would be insulted this type of afront being committed towards her. Yet, a small part of the mature Khan couldn’t help but become excited from the action. The faunus part of her aroused at having a partner being so dominant and aggressive with her. Something she rarely ever allowed when she took an occasional partner to her bedroom.

Flattening the palm of her hands against his lap, she did her best to regulate her breathing. Embracing the hazy sensation of his cock messing up her mind as she responded in kind by servicing him. Licking and slurping the underside of his shaft, focusing on nothing else but the ecstasy being provided towards her. Her confined breast bouncing inside of her top from the intense motion her body made. Her thighs squeezed tightly together, her core growing wetter with each passing moment. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep herself from shoving her hands into her pants. 

A tense grunt filled Sienna’s faunus ears, which would be the only warning the woman would get, as a sudden thick load of cum erupted into her mouth. Stunned by the climax, Sienna found herself buried at the base of Grey’s dick. Nearly letting out a loud cough as the boy’s cum splattered against the back of her throat. Forcing her to swallow all of it as best as she could, less she found herself choking. A few long moments passed before the boy’s violent discharge came to an end. Allowing Grey to finally let up on the leader, who coughed; traces of his cum lingering in and around her mouth. 

“Fuck…” Was all the teenager was able to manage. Slowly catching his breath from his first-ever climax. Hearing her chuckling, he looked down at the still kneeling woman gripping his cock. Stroking it softly in her hand. 

“Not bad, I must admit, you did pretty well for what I assume was your first time.” She smirked. “Didn’t expect you to suddenly grab me by my hair and face fuck me like that. Not many men have the balls to do that with me; you got guts, I respect that kid. But I hope you’re not done yet.” 

Messing around with her top, she pulled it down, freeing her abundant chest for the young Axl to witness. They were huge, while he was unsure of the actual size. He definitely knew that they wouldn’t even fit in his hands. He watched as she slowly sandwiched them around his cock. Introducing Grey to a sense of softness not yet known to him, amusing Sienna. “Oh, a fan of my chest, are we?” She received a cute twitch as a response. “Seems so.” 

Kissing the bulbous tip, she started bouncing and massaging her breasts up and down. The combination of her spit and his cum providing a wonderful lube that allowed her tits to glide up and down with no problem. While his cock itself provided a comforting heat. The whole sight pleased Sienna, who was finding herself enjoying this much more than she initially expected to. But by no means, did she find this to be a bad thing. It was rather… nice being able to please and be pleased by her partner. 

Seeing the pre beginning to ooze out, she lapped it up with her rough tongue. Send more enticing shocks filled pleasure up Grey’s spine. Before taking him into her mouth once again. Treating her potential ally to a lovely titfuck/blowjob combo earning her even more sweet lovely groans of delight from the tan-skinned boy. Her simultaneous attack was relentless. Between the softness of Sienna’s breast rubbing one half of his cock, and the aggressive sucking done to the remaining inches. It eventually became too much for Grey to handle, his cock twitching violently as he reached his second climax. Jerking his hips upwards and shooting his second load into the Faunus Leader’s mouth. 

Letting out a shudder of happiness, she gulped down the boy’s seed before pulling off. Letting the rest splatter all over her face and chest. The human and faunus pairing panting softly, staring each other down for a few quiet seconds, until Sienna spoke up. 

“So… I take it you’ll be joining the White Fang then?”

Grey could only lean back into his couch with a breathless sigh, giving the faintest of nods. “Okay. You got yourself a deal.” 

Sienna’s grinned morphed into a satisfied smirk. That was what she wanted to hear. 

-X-

After calming down from riding their blissful high. Sienna and Grey proceeded to clean themselves up. 

“Now then, I’ll keep your human background a secret. Along with my guards, so long as you remain faithful to our deal and follow my every word when I call upon you.” Sienna said, fixing her robes. “In return, you’ll also be getting a steady supply of money as well. That should help out a bit now, won’t it?” 

“R-Right.” He smiled, readjusting his shorts. A light blush still dusted all over his face. Sienna gave the boy one last glance as he fixed himself.

This kid, while wasn’t necessarily an expert in what he was doing in terms of sexually pleasing a woman just yet. He DID have the skill and potential to be a wonderful lover to her, and any other future ladies he planned to bring into his bed. She could only imagine how much experience he would be able to gain over the course, by the next time they meet. 

Whether she would admit to it or not, the thought excited Sienna. And she couldn’t wait for the next time to sink her claws into him. 

“Excellent, I can just tell we’ll get along just perfectly~” Finished with one last chuckled, she made her way to the front door. Adding a little sway to her hips. “Have a good morning, Mr. Axl.” 

With that, Sienna exited the home, where her two guards would be waiting for her at the bottom steps. She said nothing as she started to saunter off; though thanks to the enhanced sense of smell. It would become obvious to her subordinates real soon, as to what had transpired within that house. 

_‘Worth it.’_

-X-

Back inside Grey’s house, the teenager was seated at his kitchen table. Going over everything that had transpired earlier, from the offer to the benefits and rewards. To getting blown by the White Fang leader herself. This was quite an eventful morning, to say the least. 

“A faunus harem, ANY girl I want.” He muttered to himself; the whole prospect was insane. But after what he had just done. He couldn’t wait to implement his newly acquired status on a few certain he’s had his eye on ever since arriving in Menagerie. Especially a certain wife that was married to the leader of the island. Along with her daughter and her close friend.

“So many options, so little time and methods.” A small playful grin appeared as his eyes half-lidded. A sudden thought occurring in his head.

“Hm… you know, I always did entertain the idea of playing around with my semblance in situations such as this.” He looked up, “Guess this gives me my excuse.” 

He stood up from his seat, giving his limbs a stretch. Deciding to get a start on with his day. And as he did so, he had only one thought running through his mind the entire time.

_‘Who’s first?’_


	2. Reluctant Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few days since Sienna had implemented Grey's new privilege status. And one morning during a trip through the bodega. Grey decides to stake his true first claim within on Ilia Amitola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I had a lotta fun writing this chapter. This is actually longer than originally planned or intended. But worth it in the end. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it.

It had been a few days since Sienna’s impromptu visit to Menagerie, along with her having a little ‘discussion’ with a new addition to the White Fang that she felt would prove beneficial to their cause. Taking a break from skimming over the latest reports and findings. Sienna leaned back into her seat, mulling over that unique boy she had fooled around with the other day. 

That boy, Sienna had to admit, he was an audacious spirit; even in spite of his quiet-looking demeanor, he had no qualms in taking advantage of an opportunity when it presented itself. A rather rare quality she didn’t really see in men and women nowadays. Yet he still remained cautious around her, making no unnecessary moves unless he felt he had to. Good, even though he had his new ‘reward’ one might say, he still had the right mind to be wary of her; as he rightfully should be. Sienna DID like to have some sort of control over people. A bit petty in some regards, but she would rather have reassurance than deal with a potential wild card factor. 

“Still… if there’s one positive thing being taken away from this…” She hummed to herself, leaning back in her seat, a hand finding its way into her pants. “He at least shows promise in the sheets.” Snaking through her panties, she rubbed her pussy’s outer lips, letting her mind wander to what had transpired in Grey’s house. Unable to get the image of that boy’s cock out of her head. She could still remember the scent, the heat, even the taste of his cock hitting the very back of her throat. It was enough to make the revolutionary leader aroused. 

“Never thought that human would be packing down there,” Kneading one of her breasts, she gave a sharp twist to her nipple. Writhing around in bliss as a moan slipped out, “But I guess this just means I’ll have something to gain from this as well.” A part of her truly regretted she hadn’t done more with the boy now that she reflected on it. Had she known he would have a magnificent cock stashed away in his pants. She would’ve been more than give him a simple blowjob and titfuck. With her duties as the leader of a large organization as well, who knew when she would get the chance to be with him again. And have him fuck her more properly. 

“Hmph, I wonder if he’s enjoying himself with his little… perk?” 

-X-

_‘Sienna… really knows how to work her magic…’_

That was sole thought running through Grey’s mind, as the boy went through his morning errands in the Menagerie bodega street. After the rather surprising visit to his house made by the White Fang Leader. Sienna, being true to her word, had somehow spread to all the ladies in Menagerie of Grey’s newfound status. All while maintaining her promise on keeping his human background a total secret. And while the change wasn’t too obvious, he had noticed the subtle shift in demeanor when it came to the female residence he passed by. From the small whispers and giggles to the shy blushes; he even got a few flirtatious winks from some of the more, bolder older ladies.

He had no idea what the heck Sienna told the women on the island about him. But suffice it to say, the results were effective as it was immediate. Almost intimidating as well, really. 

_‘If she could get word to spread out this fast about me, who knows what other types of influence she has under her control.’_ Grey noted, letting out a shrug and stretching his arms above his head. His stroll slowing down to a complete stop, staring straight ahead with a calm expression.

“You know,” He spoke out suddenly, “Just because you were tasked with keeping an eye on me, doesn’t really mean you’re obligated to follow me everywhere I go.” 

Craning his head back, a pair of ruby red eyes stared lackadaisically at a petite, dark-skinned faunus girl that had been following him for the past few days. As per their agreement for joining his ranks, Sienna had taken it upon herself to assign him a watcher of sorts. Someone to keep an eye on his activities and make sure nothing happened to him at any point. Grey snorted at that; what he essentially had was nothing more than a glorified babysitter within one Ilia Amitola. And from what he could tell about the girl in question, the feeling was definitely mutual. 

“Believe me, it’s not like I have much of a choice.” Oh goodie, there was that sass he loved ‘oh so’ much. “If I had the option to leave to go do whatever you wanted, I would. But unfortunately, Lady Sienna would kill me if I did that. So whether I like it or not, I have to stick by you. And you’re stuck with me.”

Grey didn’t respond to the spiteful tone, it wasn’t like it was anything new to him. He was well aware that Ilia had a deep dislike for him, though it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. From the moment he had met her, she made it abundantly clear how much she disliked him and the special privilege that he had gotten from Sienna about his ‘Glorified Breeding Rights’ as she loved to call it from time to time. Granted, she wasn’t necessarily wrong. But he could really do without her attitude at times. 

“Seriously, what the heck was Lady Sienna thinking in allowing something like this?” She huffed, her true feelings starting to seep out. “Just because you have some fancy semblance, all of a sudden makes you allowed to do whatever you want?! I bet it’s not even that impress-” 

A loud bang cut Ilia off, startling the girl as she slapped her hands over her now ringing ears. Looking up at Grey, the boy was grinning widely; holding a magnum high into the sky. The smoke emitting from the barrel indicating that it had been fired off. “Are you crazy?!” She screamed, “How could you just fire in the middle of the market like… that…?” 

Ilia blinked, looking around with confusion when she realized… no one was reacting to the gunshot. Everyone in the bodega was going about their day as if this was a normal occurrence. “W-What’s going one?” Why wasn’t anyone saying anything to his pulling out a weapon? Wait, now that she thought about it, where did he even pull that from?!

“You seem confused,” Chuckling, he started spinning the magnum revolver on his finger. “Should I tell you what’s going on here? What you and everyone else in the area are experiencing, is my semblance. I don’t have a specific name for it yet, but basically how it functions is; whatever I think of, or ‘imagine’ it to be convenient for me. It will manifest to life, no problem.”

He opened the gun’s bullet chamber, “Take this for example,” He gestured to the empty chamber. “See how it’s empty? Normally under any situation, that should mean I shouldn’t be able to fire any rounds, right? However, if I think or believe I have bullets...” Without looking where he was aiming, he fired three shots towards a fruit concession stand causing some of the watermelons to explode. Juices flying and splashing all over, shocking Ilia to her core. 

“I have nothing to worry about. And it doesn’t just work for objects.” 

As if on cue, “Damn, Oi Grey!” A male vendor called out to the two teens. Having a calm yet irritated look on his face, before letting out a chuckle. “Nice shooting and all, but be mindful of what you use for target practice, will ya? A guy’s gotta make a living after all.” 

Grey smiled and waved, “Sorry about that!” He called back, making the man smile and give him a thumbs up. “It also works for people, too. If I wanted to make certain people, or a whole crowd, think my actions are normal. They’ll go about their business like nothing’s wrong.” With that, he put the gun ‘away’. And placed a hand on his chest with a smile. “Now do you see why I’m so valuable?”

“N-No way…” Ilia stepped back in shock, her knees buckling to the point she dropped to the ground harboring a look of disbelief. Th-This… this was insane; with that type of semblance under his belt, it was no wonder why Sienna wanted this guy so badly. Most people in the world would kill to have this person on their side for personal gain. If it ever got out on what he could do, who knows what happened.

Grey would be lying if he said that he didn’t relish in the shock expression Ilia was currently harboring at the moment. After all the crap he had to put up with, it was finally nice to put her in her place; if only a bit. It was just then, a sudden thought ran through Grey’s head. Up ‘til now, the tanned skinned boy hadn’t truly considered going about using his new privileges. Sure could do whatever he wanted, no problem. But that didn’t mean he knew where to start when he had so many wonderful choices on the table for him to sample. Like a buffet with so many delicious choices. 

But now, he knew where to begin…

Ilia noticed Grey approaching him, feeling put off by the cheeky grin on his face. “W-What?” He crouched down to her eye level, maintaining his smile.

“I think I’ve decided now,” He cupped her, forcing the girl to look up at him. “You’re going to be the first girl in my little harem of lovely faunus beauties.” 

“What?!” Ilia barely stopped herself from exclaiming as she stared at the tanned male in disbelief. He wanted her to… to be one of his… “Is this your idea of a twisted joke?!” 

“No joke,” He replied calmly, unfazed by the outburst. “I’ve been struggling with deciding as to who should I choose first to mess around with. So what better choice than start with the girl that’s been giving me so much hassle from day one?” The thin line on his face slowly morphed into a smile. “And since you’re under orders by Sienna, you can’t really deny my requests.” 

Ilia’s could barely hear the words spoken by Grey over the sounds of her own heart pounding against her ears. Th-This… this was not happening, this guy could not be serious! She stared down that irritatingly smug boy in front of her. The look in his eye told her that he was not joking in the least about this. Which only made a sense of dread run down her spine. 

“Or, I guess I can just use Blake instead.” 

...What?

“What did you say?” Her eyes widened in alarm. 

“Since you appear to be so adamant about not wanting to take part. I guess I could try my hand with Blake.” Grey said with a grin, rising up to his feet calmly. “After all, the two of us are close, I’m sure if I sat down and talked about it with her, she’d be more than willing to-” 

“You leave Blake out of this!!!” 

Grey blinked at the sudden outburst, turning his attention back to the flushed Amitola. Who was harboring a heated glaring expression on her face, “You leave Blake out of whatever it is you’re planning! Hear me?!” 

“Oh? And why should I?” He raised an amused brow. “As far as I’m aware, I don’t see why you should be concerned with who I bring into my little harem.” 

“I… that’s…” There was no way in hell she was going to let this bastard sink his claws into Blake. Out of everyone, he was the last person she wanted Blake going anywhere near. “F-Fine… I’ll become one of your wh-whores.” She felt her heart jump in her throat. “But in exchange, you stay away from Blake, got it?!”

Gotcha...

Grey smirked at the proposal made by Ilia. He had been aware of Amitola’s deep crush on the Belladonna, with the way she acted around her, how could it not be obvious? He knew her possessiveness and jealousy would cause her to act irrational, playing right into his hands. But he wasn’t going to let it end just there. 

“Fine, but how about you prove it for me right now, and strip.” He chuckled at the girl’s eyes going wide. “If you really are serious about this, it’s only natural you fulfill my request now, right?”

Ilia remained quiet, before letting out a huff as her hand found it’s way to her front zipper. “Oh, give a little show while you’re at it.” The sudden request made Ilia pause momentarily, growling under her breath but nonetheless complying. Unzipping her stealth suit, she started peeling the clothing off her body. Starting from her shoulders, her movements slow and sensual as her tan spotted body was revealed to everyone. She could feel the eyes of passersby landing on her, but the lack of comments told her that Grey’s semblance was likely the cause of it. Ignoring it, she slid her arms out her suit. Pulling the lower half, down her toned slim stomach and past her slender legs. Bending down and giving Grey a nice view of her petite round ass. She finally shed her suit off, letting it drop to the ground at her side. Leaving her only in her panties, her barely budding breasts visible to the teenage boy. 

Grey faked gasped “Oh my, no bra Amitola? Shameless!” 

Ilia’s body briefly flashed red for a moment, embarrassment and mortification washing over her. “Sh-Shut up!” Was she could say. 

“Come on Ilia, when I said ‘strip’; I meant EVERYTHING~” Grey grinned, clearly enjoying the look of torment on the girl’s face. 

It took all of the faunus girl’s strength to not grab her weapon and lash out at the smug asshole. She swore she’d make him pay one of these days. Removing the last articles of her clothing, she stood completely bare before Grey, “Happy now?!” 

“Yeah,” He hummed, “But not fully; now I want you on your knees.” He ordered pointing to the ground. 

Sighing, Ilia sank down to her down to the ground, her eyes close. Not noticing Grey making his way over to her, “Alright, now what do you want-” 

***SMACK***

Ilia’s entire body went rigid; her eyelids flying up in shock at the thing currently slapped against her face. Hot, sweaty, with a heavy musky scent all over. Ilia’s skin tone was going nuts, turning bright yellow in disbelief at what was happening. Grey had pulled out and flopped his massive cock all over the stupefied Amitola’s face. There was many comments and gasp heard all around from the faunus currently witnessing the scene before them. Mostly expressing shock and awe at the sight of the huge length the boy was sporting. Some of the women didn’t even bother hiding their envy, secretly wishing it was them in Ilia’s place. And how the girl was ‘lucky’ to be able to suck off something like that. 

Lucky?! Hah! She’d gladly give up this position to one of them if they wanted it so damn badly. 

Looking past the incriminating shaft, she noted the expectant look on his face. Realizing just what he wanted her to do, swallowing the bile in her throat, she parted her lips slowly. Tentatively bringing her mouth slowly to the twitching member, acting as if she were to stick in her tongue against molten lava. Grey, however, wasn’t planning on giving her much of a choice. Grabbing the back of her head, he shoved his cock full force into Ilia’s mouth. Alarm flaring in the girl’s head from the intruding member drilling down to the very back of her throat, cutting off her breathing. The sound of choking filled the air, people watching as the faunus teen gagged over the thick length. Feeling bulging violently out against her throat. 

She smacked against his waist, desperately pleading for him to let up, even for a bit. But Grey wasn’t looking to relent. Pulling back slightly, he thrust her back down on his cock. Repeating his movements until he got a steady rhythm going pumping his hips back and forth. His cock plowing deeply to the very back of Ilia’s throat without restraint. Letting the waves of his lust and desire take over. 

Ilia felt like she wanted to throw up. The salty taste of the guy’s cock spreading all over her mouth made her shiver in disgust. How could any girl enjoy sucking on this filthy thing? She forced herself to breathe through her nose, it was all she could do to keep herself from blacking out. And save herself the humiliation in front of all these people. Who would’ve thought that her, Illa Amitola; a respectable member of the White Fang. Would be down on her knees in such a pathetic manner. It was bad enough that she was forced to suck some dick. But the fact that it was in public, and the cock belonged to the one guy she absolutely came to hate the most over the past few days, made it even worst. 

Grey could feel Ilia slowly start to resign in her resisting. Likely due to growing tired with fighting and merely allowing him to do as he pleased with her mouth. Well, it was fine, so long as it made things easier on himself. “Not bad,” He groaned out, “Your mouth is definitely a lot better when it used for this.” He ignored the eyes flaring up in anger at him as his cock twitched, a sign that he was getting close. With a devious smirk, he gripped the sides of Ilia’s head with both hands and upped his pace. Thrusting his length violently down her throat. Looking to leave a huge creampie for the lesbian to swallow. 

Ilia didn’t know what got into Grey all of a sudden. His sudden increase was odd; as if he was about to- no… 

No. No no no, he wasn’t, he couldn’t. 

She thrashed against him, hitting against his arms and waist, trying to free herself. An ultimately vain and fruitless effort, with one load grunt, the tanned boy came. For the second time that morning, Ilia felt herself freezing up, her pupils shrinking as something hot, creamy, and overall sticky shot into her mouth. And the taste; Good Gods the horrible taste coating her mouth. It was enough to make her sick. She tried to pull away but felt herself firmly in place thanks to Grey’s hands on her head. She glared up at him, only to have him smirk down, “Swallow it.” He ordered. 

Ilia’s look of rage morphed into disbelief, he wanted her to do what? As if being forced to blow him wasn’t enough, now he wanted to- oh, who was she fooling? Of course, he wanted her to do this. Why would she expect anything different by now? And it’s not like she had much of a choice anyway. 

Either swallow it all or slowly choke to death on it. 

With audible gulps, she started drinking all the cum pooled into her mouth. Forcing back her utter repulse at what she was doing to finish his seed. “That’s it~ make sure to drink it all up.” Oh, she wanted to hit him so badly right now. Finishing the last of his jizz, Grey thankfully let up, allowing the girl to come up for air. A loud gasp leaving her as she coughed loudly. 

“You’re the worst.” She said between gasps. 

“I know, you made that clear.” He chuckled, “Now then, onto the main event.” 

“What?!” Ilia then noticed that Grey’s erection had not gone down at all. In fact, the damn thing didn’t even remotely look spent in the least. “Y-You’re not finished?!” 

“Of course not, you really thought something like that would satisfy me?” He flipped her over, putting her cute little ass on display. Given Ilia’s lithe body shape, her ass wasn’t anything too grand, but it was still sexy and appealing in its own way. “No way, I still have a lot of steam left in the tank before I’m done.” He lifted up her lower half and was surprised to see she was a bit wet with arousal. “Do my eyes deceive me? It looks someone here enjoyed that little face fuck they just went through.” 

Ilia whipped her head at Grey, “Y-You’re dreaming! As if I enjoyed sucking on your stupid- A-Ahhh~ f-fuck!” Her tirade was cut short by an abrupt moan leaving her lips. The cause? Her pussy being suddenly invaded by Grey’s tongue, the teen smirking as he plunged his wet muscle deep into her core. Hugging her waistline tightly while eating her out.

Ilia’s upper body was pressed up against the dirt road, gnashing her teeth together, the white fang soldier clawed at the ground. Trying her best to resist feeling anything from this asshole’s mouth between her- “Ngh~” F-Fuck… why, why did his tongue f-feel s-so good?

‘No!’ She mentally slapped herself. _‘G-Get it together, Amitola. That’s what he wants; don’t give him the satisfaction of knowing you’re liking this.’_ She could pretend that it was someone else. Blake. Yeah, she could imagine it was Blake being the one eating her out, instead of Grey. Her rough cat tongue exploring every inch of her quivering folds. Searching around, skillfully locating and teasing all her weak spots, eliciting more sweet erotic moans from the horny chameleon. A cute yelp leaving her each time she felt her petite asscheek get struck by her love’s dominant hand. Making her even more excited than the tongue invading her pussy. 

So much was going on at once, it was beginning to overwhelm the poor girl. Her walls coiled around the slick muscle, the heat within her pooling and building up to wonderful release. She was getting close, she could feel it; just a… little… more… “C-Cumming… C-Cumming!” She cried out; screaming at the top of her lungs as she came. Her lower body spasmed intensely from her orgasm. Her juices spraying all over her supposed lover. Panting haggardly, never before had she experience something like that in her life before. Not even when she would finger herself or use her own toys. 

“S-So, this is what i-it’s like… having someone… pleasure you... “ She mumbled unconsciously. 

“Y’know Amitola, you really know how to send a guy mixed signals here.” 

And like a sledgehammer to glass, Ilia’s fantasy was shattered. Returning to the world of reality, her eyes wide, looking around to see the people who had long since grown aroused at the public show before them. She faced Grey who had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“I knew your body would begin to enjoy it. But I didn’t think the reception would be THAT great.” His laugh, his tone snarky as usual. “But while I DO love your soft legs around me. Don’t you think it’s about time to let me go?”

Ilia blinked slowly a few times, her brain slow in processing what he just said. It was only then, she realized with horror that she currently had her legs wrapped securely around Grey’s head. Keeping himself pushed into her dripping sex, preventing any form of escape. She realized what she had done, she had been so far deep losing herself to her exotic fantasy, she didn’t even realize her body was reacting accordingly to her desires. What’s worse, it was all thanks to Grey handiwork, and the boy knew it.

“I-I… th-this…” She grunted as he shrugged her off, setting her back on the ground. Legs spread with him positioned right on top of her; piercing red staring right into shocked gray. 

“I think…” He teased and prodded her slick entrance, making her squirm slightly, “After that little display you just gave us. You’re ready for the main course now… aren’t cha?” 

Ilia looked away, biting her bottom in silence. Having nothing to say on the matter after embarrassing herself like that in front of everyone. She just readied herself to have her virginity taken, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Blinking, Grey smirked and began sliding into Ilia’s folds. And was instantly greeted to her tightness and slight resistance, yet that didn’t stop him from delving deeper into her depths. Making Ilia wince in the process, the girl’s nails dug into the ground; feeling every single inch of his fat cock penetrating her. This… was entirely different from the toys she used. It was so big, so thick, filling her up in ways she never thought possible without a dildo. Looking down, she could see he was still pushing deeper into her. 

“Y-You’re still not- ?!” Her eyes widened with a choked gasp. Her toes curling up in agony, she felt her hymen tear open. Making way for Grey to reach all the way to her cervix. Blood trickled out of her pussy, signifying to her and everyone else the loss of her virginity. Ilia grit her teeth, she had hoped to give her first time to first time to Blake. It was primarily the reason, she took care to keep herself untouched for the most part. Not she wouldn’t be able to have that, thanks to Grey and his stupid-

“Gah! Sh-Shit!” She grunted and gasped, feeling Grey begin to move inside of her. “W-Wait a minute, l-lemme catch my- a-aah! Fuuu- ngh~” 

Grey grinned as he picked up the pace, fucking Ilia in the middle of the food market. Glad that his semblance could remain passive even without direct control. Giving him the luxury to fully indulge Ilia’s body without restraint. Even now, he could hear people either watching casually/excitedly. Or even breaking away temporarily to conduct business with someone looking to make a purchase for groceries. He thanked whatever Gods that helped him gain such a fun ability, he would have so much fun with this later on.

The more she felt Axl pumping his hips aggressively against her’s. The more her legs bounced helplessly in the air; the lewd noise of flesh slapping against one another, filling the clear skies alongside Ilia’s moans. With each thrust, it managed to steal the girl’s breath away, conflicting her to no end. She couldn’t believe that someone like him was able to make her feel this good. As much as her mind tried to reason that she should be hating this, her body couldn’t help but relish in this new world of bliss that she was being exposed to.

 _‘Blake probably couldn’t even satisfy us like this.’_ Ilia gasped at the traitorous thought. Unable to believe that such a false claim could even manifest in her mind. _‘Is it though? You and I both know that you’ve never been sexually intimate with anyone up until now. Neither has Blake; what could she know about pleasuring another person?’_

The question resulted in Ilia going silent, unable to respond with a reply she desperately wanted to give. Deep down, she had a point; Blake, much to her shock and joy, had been a virgin like her. Despite partaking in a perverted streak, noted by the erotic novels she would always read. It was one of the main reasons she was so determined to give her first to Blake. So that she would in return, take hers as well. But laying here, experiencing carnal ecstasy for the first time, doubts began to sprout. 

Could Blake satisfy her? How would she compare, would she better than Gray? Or, Gods forbid, worst than him?

 _‘Would you even want to go back to Blake after this?’_ Her mind chimed in at the end. The simple sentence making the girl’s conscience reel like it had been slapped. “With all this mind-numbing pleasure, can you really say you’ll want to give this up when it’s all said and done?” 

Ilia violently shook her head, she just wanted the voice in her head to shut up. 

_‘After all, it’s why you’re latching onto him, right?’_

?!

Once again, reality crashed down on her hard. Ilia’s eyes snapping wide open, her brain barely receiving the chance to register her position as the built-up pleasure inside of her slammed into her like a tidal wave. With a loud scream, she was subjected to another bone-rattling orgasm, creaming herself all over Grey’s dick. Her pussy quivering, squeezing down uncontrollably all around the girthy length. Her hands, with had been holding on tightly to his shoulders; clenched hard. Her nails sinking in, nearly breaking the skin in the process. Her legs that she unconsciously wrapped around his waist, squeezed; locking him in place. The whole world ceased around her, focusing on the Cloud 9 ecstasy that enveloped her. A part of her no longer caring who saw her in the shameless state. 

Grey smirked, seeing the current state Ilia was in. He knew that she would eventually crack and start succumbing to him. But he didn’t think the results would be this fast, “Heh, never took you for the screamer type. That’s some lungs you got in ya.” Ilia looked up with disdain in her eyes. “Hooh~? That’s a new expression on your face. What happened to that fiery contempt you had for me?”

True to his word, Ilia’s glare had a considerably less amount of force behind it. Looking a lot more like an irritated huff if anything; emphasized more by the prominent blush on her face and the pouty lips. The constant fucking and climax having taken its toll on her more than she would care to admit to him.

“D-Don’t get ahead o-of yourself.” She said, trying to have a bit of bite in her tone. But the shaky tone from her growing exhaustion made it difficult. “This is… I mean… it’s-” She groaned out lustfully from Grey’s movements, the boy starting up once more with his thrusting. “S-Stop… s...till… sen...sa..tive.” 

“Hey now, I can’t stop now,” Grey chuckled, grabbing hold of her legs. Pushing them up and hooking them over his shoulders, “You came at least two times, I only came once, it’s only fair I get to let out more load before stopping.” He grinned, placing his palm over her flat stomach. “And I know just where to release it.” 

Panic arose within Ilia’s breasts, “W-Wait!” She grunted and moaned from Grey shifting their position. Trapping her in a mating press; the new position allowing the boy to drill even deeper. “You can’t! N-Not inside-” 

Her words failed her from Grey pistoning hungrily inside of her. The sensation of his bulbous tip slamming against her womb entrance fried her brain. Her mind becoming too hazy to form coherent words or even resist. She could only hold on, listening to the sounds of his grunts mixed with the heavy balls slapping against her ass. Her pussy clenching greedily wanting his seed now more than anything else. Making Grey laugh loudly, “See? Even your own body knows what it wants.” 

He sped up, feeling himself getting close, “Don’t worry,” He grunted. “I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” 

With a few final thrusts, he pushed himself into her womb and came directly inside of his newest slave. A white flash passed through Amitola’s eyes as her insides were exploded with Grey’s hot sticky seed. Coating her walls white with his thick load. Ilia threw her head back with a choked gasp. Twitching, spasm, her pussy convulsed wildly around him, while milking Grey’s cock for his seed. Though her eyes were faded, you could see faint traces of blissful happiness dancing around inside of them. 

Soon everything went black.

-X-

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!”

Grey chuckled to himself, walking about his kitchen. Seated at his dining room table was Ilia, who was slumped over dejectedly, with her hands at her head. Sobbing over what had transpired a few hours ago. The white fang cutie finally having come to after she had passed out, leaving Grey to carry her back to his house. As opposed to leaving her naked in the middle of the bodega. 

He wasn’t the least bit surprised when she woke up and started screaming at him. Hmph, rude, even when he went as far as to clean her up and put her clothes back on her body. 

So ungrateful. 

“My life is over, OVER! Now every time I walk around town, everyone’s gonna consider me as the Menagerie Whore!” She wailed.

Well… she was handling a lot better than he expected. 

“Oh relax,” He walked over to the girl, two mugs of tea in hand. Handing one over to her, “Did you forget about my semblance already, no one’s gonna think any different of you.” 

Ilia glared lightly at him; and for a split second, she considered splashing the stupid tea all over her. Her parched throat being the only reason she didn’t do so, “It’s your fault that this happened. I can’t believe you actually fucked me in the middle of the street.”

Grey leaned into his hand, “And? Don’t forget, YOU volunteered to become a part of my harem.” True. “That basically gave me the right to do whatever I wanted to you.”

Also true.

Ilia stared at him for a few long seconds and sighed. Taking a huge sip of her tea, “Besides, you can’t say you didn’t enough

“What?!” She exclaimed with an aghast look. Not realizing a blush was forming on her face. “As if I enjoyed all of that!” 

“Those two intense orgasms you had, along with you wrapping your legs around my waist as if your life depended on it, says otherwise Amitola.” He countered with a cheeky grin.

The blush on her face grew more, spluttering with wide eyes, “I- that’s… you! HMPH!” 

Slamming her teacup in the table, she stood from her seat. Storming her way out of the house, “Whatever, I’ll be back tomorrow.” With that, she shut the door with a loud slam. 

Grey stared at the door before chuckling to himself, “I’ll be back, huh?” He muttered, tracing the rim of his mug with a finger. “That can be taken in so many ways, Amitola.”

-x-

Outside the house, Ilia huffed, vainly fighting down her stubborn blush. With a deep sigh, she started back for her house. With the intention of taking a nice long shower. As she trekked home, her features softened into a small cute pout. 

“Jerk…” She mumbled under breath. “He could’ve at least been gentle or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ILIA AMITOLA ACQUIRED_ **
> 
> **Grey's Current Harem Member Count: 2**


	3. Playful Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Grey's induction into the White Fang. Blake is less than pleased on the matter and goes to confront him about it. Which soon lead to an interesting deal/compromise between the two of them. Which eventually leads to a certain Mama Belladonna joining in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun and hard to do. I really need to work on writing more threesome scenarios. Regardless, hope y'all like it.

_“And that’s the latest of my report.”_

“Hm, I see… so he hasn’t staked any claims for his harem yet, has he?” 

Late at night within the White Fang headquarters, the ever lovely Sienna Khan was laying in her bed. Mere moments away from turning in for the night, when she had received a video message from Ilia back in Menagerie. Something she had ordered the younger faunus to do once every few days. Just to ensure that her little prize was safe and well kept. 

And to see whether or not if he fucked anyone yet. . . What? Just because she was a leader of high status and someone who commanded respect. Doesn’t mean she didn’t get bored once in a while, she did love her gossip and juicy stories, every once in a while.

_“Well… he’s taken some notable interests in some girls in Menagerie. But nothing too noteworthy that I felt needed to be mentioned.”_

The high leader pursed her lips with a soft hum, at that. Her slender fingers drumming softly against her thigh, “Well that’s to be expected I suppose, it’s only been a week since this whole thing had begun.” Though admittedly, She was actually a bit surprised that Grey hadn’t done anything yet. With all the eagerness he expressed when she first met him. She had assumed he’d be messing around with some of the more hornier women on that island. 

Shifting and folding her legs through her robes and letting out a gentle sigh. She brought scroll up to speak, “Very well then, continue to monitor him and report back if there are any new developments.” 

_“R-Right…”_

“Oh, by the way, Ilia?” Sienna raised one of her slim brows, “Are you feeling alright? It sounds like you’re breathing heavily.” 

Sienna blinked at the slight panic in the girl’s tone, _“Trust me Lady Sienna, I’m perfectly fi- f-fuck!”_

Just like that, the line when dead with a sudden beep. Leaving a bewildered Sienna momentarily stunned until she sported a wide grin. 

“Naughty, naughty Amitola; I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

Ooh; was she gonna have fun when the next call came. 

-X-

“J-Jeez, couldn’t you wait until after I was d-done?” 

Ilia laid strewn about on her stomach, stark naked with her ass and hips in the firm grip belonging to none other than Grey. The teenage male smirking whilst giving the chameleon’s asscheek a swift smack. 

“Hey,” He hunched himself over, his new position allowing himself to thrust deeper into her snatch. “You were the one who wanted to make that call to Sienna while we were goin’ at it.” Reaching around, he grabbed and cupped her chin, “You have no one to blame but yourself for that.” 

Ilia made to retort, but the sudden stab at one of her sweet spots, made by Grey’s cock rendered her silent. Her face being pushed int the pillow, she could feel more and more of his stupidly huge cock drill deeper into her depths. Creating a nice visible bulge against her stomach, her walls spreading as wide as they physically could with little to no relative effort at all. The bulbous tip kissing the entrance of her womb with each violent thrust. Her blue eyes rolling into her skull; she bit into the pillow in an attempt to muffled down the erotic moans that wanted to ooze out of her. Her grip on the scroll tightening to the point where she risked crushing it in her hands. She could imagine just how much of a mess her face had to be have been at the moment. 

As much as she didn’t like admitting it, she couldn’t deny how her body quickly started becoming addicted to Grey’s dick. Craving it madly like she was some horny slut. In the short time that Grey had begun using her body as his own personal sexual relief. He had managed to figure out all her weaknesses and erogenous zone in little to no time at all. From where to lick, to where to grope; he even made her cream her own panties from her teasing her sensitively small nipples once. One could almost say he knew her body better than she did. A fact that she found frustrating, and (admittedly) satisfying in many ways. 

“Gotta say, you really loosened up since a few days ago.” Grey grinned cheekily, relishing the tight walls coiling around him. 

“Up yours, Axl…” She growled, but it sounded more lust based than angry. The pleasure coursing through her body making her unable to muster the force she needed behind her words. Something that wasn’t lost on Axl, the comment and tone making the tanned skin boy chuckle in response. 

“No need to be so hostile,” He flipped her onto her back, facing her and hooked her legs on his shoulders. “There’s nothing wrong with being honest with yourself. Your body certainly is~” 

“Rrgh, just shut up and kiss me.” She growled, a soft blush forming on her face as she pulled the aggravating boy into a searing kiss. Moaning hotly as her tongue fought for dominance over his, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Surges of excitement coursed throughout her body from Grey’s arms wrapping around her petite frame. Her mask quickly crumbling its facade, melting into pure pleasure. Her true feelings starting to seep as she felt a powerful orgasm drawing ever closer to her. 

While the two teens were lost in each other’s bodies. They didn’t notice a third party intruder watching them from outside, before disappearing into the woods. 

_**-X-** _

_**“I didn’t know it at the time. But who would’ve thought my time fooling around with Ilia would end up netting me a surprising little catch. And what transpired in that certain little household would be one day I would NEVER forget.”** _

_**-A Few Days Later-** _

Grey hummed as he traversed deep into the forest of Menagerie. Miles away from the small city, he made his way out into a clearing. An area that was devoid of both faunus and animals, it made for the perfect place to practice his semblance. 

“Alright, this should do.” He muttered, closing his eyes; he held out his hand thinking up a certain weapon that he decided to try out for the day. Manifesting into his hand was a black, fairly thick, leather bullwhip. 10-feet in length, with a sturdy structure and a smooth handle at the end. 

“Alright, Strong, durable…” He muttered, pulling at the item in question. “As for how it functions…” 

Bringing his arm back slowly over his head, his arm lashed out. The sharp whistle of the whip, cracking through the air was head. The sharp ‘snap’ of the tree branch breaking off soon following afterward. A smile appeared on his face as he lashed out towards other trees. The once silent area soon becoming filling the air with whip cracks and broken tree branches. 

“I’d say that was a good little warm-up,” Grey smiled, spinning the upper half of the long whip in his hand. “Now, let’s start off with some dust abilities today.” 

“So this is where you come to.” 

Grey froze, his red eyes widened in shock, whipping around to the source of the sudden voice. Looking up, seated on top of one of the unmarred tree branches with her trademark stoic expression; was none other than Blake Belladonna. Grey’s friend and best friend to Ilia Amitola. 

“Blake you-” He watched the girl jump from the tree branch into a graceful landing. “You followed me?” 

“I did,” She admitted, seeing no point in lying. “Not with ill intent mind you. But there was a reason why I came here.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully, “So that’s your semblance, huh? I always wondered why you kept it a secret. And now I know why.” 

Grey sighed, letting the whip disappear from existence. A part of him a little frustrated and upset that someone else found out his secret so easily, but brushed it off. He knew Blake well enough to trust her in not revealing this towards anyone else. “So?” He folded his hands behind his head, “Why are you here?” 

Blake stared at the ground, raising a curious brow from Grey as she rubbed her arms. A tense look on her face, “I… heard something interesting from Ilia the other day,” She spoke softly, “Is it true? Did you really join the White Fang?” 

The young Axl remained quiet, rubbing the back of his neck. Partially unsure as to how to respond to the accusation with Blake. “And if I were to say, yes?” 

“Why?” Was all as she asked, “Why’d you join them?”

 _‘Not like I really had much of a choice at first,’_ He thought, but he knew that Blake wouldn’t really be satisfied with an answer like that. Over the time he had gotten to know Blake, she had made it no secret about her dislike for the White Fangs’ course of actions that they had taken over the years. It was one of the things that tended to put her at odds with Ilia at times. Nearly ruining their friendship, once. So he wasn’t surprised to hear the displeasure in her tone at hearing another friend of her’s joining a once peaceful cause, turned violent revolutionary organization. 

Ironic, given that she used to be part of said organization, not too long ago. Before running away when things became too much for her to handle. 

“Let’s just say, when the leader of a powerful revolution comes knocking at your door. You’re not really in a position to tell her no,” He explained. He shuddered to think what Sienna would’ve done if he had refused in joining the White Fang. Even without this enticing offer she had given him, he truly felt he had no real choice in declining her. 

Noting her features softening a little, he spoke up, “Do you disapprove of it?” She jumped at the sudden question directed at her. Noting his soft shrug, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. You make it no secret to show your discontent towards those who are White Fang. Despite being a former member yourself once upon a time.” 

That comment earned a little frown from the cat faunus. Though he had a point with that little White Fang jab, more than he actually knew. She didn’t like being reminded of the actions made on her part when she joined up with the organization. As it just served to remind of all the idiotic mistakes she made, caused by her reckless attitude. The fact that she even allowed ‘him’ to sway and manipulate her the way he did, just made the memories worst. 

“I won’t deny becoming a part of the White Fang was entirely my choice. A choice I deeply regretted, when I realize what I was getting into.” She uttered, mostly to herself than to Grey, “But I genuinely believed that I was fighting for a just cause. Had I known that our actions would be no different from that of criminals. I would have never joined.” 

Grey stared at Blake for a few moments, searching her eyes and seeing nothing but genuine seriousness flashing in her golden irises. Sighing, he leaned back against a tree with his arms behind his back. “Truth be told, I really do support Faunus rights. My time spent in Menagerie had shown me that Faunus can live peacefully and with humankind; if both sides actively tried.”

He kicked a rock lazily away, “That said, the reason I tried my best not to interact with the White Fang. Aside from my semblance; was that I had a bad feeling regarding this organization.” He rolled his neck in his hand, hearing a soft crack. “With how both sides are acting with each other in this war. At the rate they’re going, nothing good’s gonna come from sticking around a ticking time bomb.” 

That. And he was pretty positive, up until a few days ago at least; that the White Fang wouldn’t really take kindly to having a human join their ranks. Grey may have trusted Sienna to guard his secret, but he still made a point to guard his secret a little more. 

Blake found herself opening and closing her mouth multiple times. Trying to find a way to respond to what was just said. Whether she liked it or not, Grey had a point, at the rate the White Fang was headed with their actions. It wouldn’t take long before their path reached a point of self-destruction. And while she didn’t condone the actions of her fellow brothers and sisters. Regardless of the justification, they may have had in doing so. By no means did she want any of them to meet such an end. 

And maybe… they didn’t have to.

“Maybe you can change that.” She said suddenly, grabbing the attention Grey. 

The boy blinked, giving her a long stare that held a bit of disbelief, “... Excuse me?”

“I said, maybe you can stop such a thing from happening to them,” Blake repeated, this time her tone steeled with conviction. 

Grey looked to the left, then to the right, before back at Blake, “Perhaps you missed the part where I mentioned I’m simply a newly recruited member. What do you expect me to do about it?” 

“Yes, you are, recruited by Sienna herself because of your semblance right?” She approached him, “I saw it, you know? How you operate your semblance and everything. Even though I don’t know the full functions, it basically allows all whatever you have in mind to be perceived as reality right? Something like that could revolutionize the White Fang.” 

A silver brow was raised by the tanned boy, “Oh? And how were you able to get that?” 

“Well,” She shrugged gently, “I did have another chance to see it in action.” 

Grey’s features turned puzzled before their eyes widened. Wait, she couldn’t have meant…

Blake sighed and smile lopsidedly, “Multiple gunshots in the middle of the shopping district, and nobody flinched? Followed with you taking Ilia the way you did without anyone even making the effort of stopping you? How is that not odd to an outside party?”

So she DID see everything. A soft hand rested tenderly on Grey’s chest, pushing the boy’s back against the tree behind him. Blake looking into the teen’s crimson eyes, whilst pressing up against him. 

“I may have left the White Fang, but that doesn’t mean I’ve stopped fighting. I’m still going to do whatever it takes to help everyone I can. And I think you’re the opportunity I’ve been waiting for.” She rubbed his chest tenderly. “With your semblance, you can change everything. Show that there are other ways to do things than merely resorting to violence all the time.”

“Heh, you’re putting a lot of faith in one simple guy like me.” Really, he wasn’t sure if this was just her being hopeful for a better future for Faunuskind, or pure desperation for change. “What if it doesn’t work out like you believe it will?” 

“I know it will, that’s why I willing to help you out any way I can to make this dream a reality.” Her hand started trailing down to his midsection. “Any way at all…” 

Grey raised his brow at the sudden husky tone Blake took with him. Blinking when he realized she was rubbing up against his crotch, creating a growing bulge. Pushing more of her modest breasts against him. He couldn’t help but let out a smirk, responding to her with two simple words.

“Prove it.” 

-X-

If Blake were being honest with herself, she knew she had to have sounded and looked rather desperate, throwing herself at Grey the way she did. A part of her still couldn’t fathom why she had done so. But she knew this was an opportunity that she couldn’t let go to waste. She would admit, this did seem an intricate plan to use him for her own gain and further her goals. She wouldn’t deny the notion if someone accused her as such. Was it Pathetic? Yes. 

Did she care? Not in the least. 

She had made too many life-changing mistakes in the few years she’s been a part of the White Fang. Then most people would make in their entire life. She had a lot to atone for, and it seemed fate would be giving her a second chance to do so. In the form of a boy, she had known for a little over a year. Which was why she had no shame getting on her knees, servicing him to keep him happy and compliant. 

“Never thought you’d be a good cocksucker, Belladonna,” Grey moaned, a pleasant smirk forming on his lips watching the Ravenette go down on his length. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve done this before.” 

_‘Well, he isn’t wrong there.’_ Her mind commented; though she didn’t like admitting to that known fact. It just served to remind her about ‘him’, and all of the now unpleasant memories of her being intimate with him in the past. She mentally slapped herself, no, this wasn’t the time or the place for that. Letting out a purr, she doubled down her efforts; taking Grey’s cock all the way down to the base, before rising up slowly. Repeating the process over and over until she had gotten a steady pace going. 

A part of her still couldn’t believe just how big Grey actually was. Not even Adam could compare to this. And to think, this thing fucked Ilia raw in front of all those people. She could feel herself getting hot from that thought alone, one hand trailing down into her pants. She brought the other up to the hot pulsating cock. Stroking off whatever inches she currently didn’t have into her mouth. Treating Grey to the wonderful feeling of her soft palm and fingers wrapping daintily around his cock. And from the light grunts of pleasure leaving him. She could tell that he was enjoying this. 

_‘Seems like he loves it, well then…’_ She started jerking him off faster with her hand. Moving in sync with her hand bobbing up and down, while her fingers plunged deeper into her notably wet core. A soft purr rumbling against her throat, offering a pleasant vibrating sensation to the teenage boy.

Grey, for his part, was on cloud nine with the pleasure he was feeling. Normally, he would’ve taken charge and forced Blake to start deepthroating him. But there something about letting Blake taking the helm of the blowjob that made it better for him. Between her soft lips, hot mouth, that unexpectedly rough yet amazing tongue rubbing at his cock’s underside, and that purring...

Jesus, that vibrating-like purring coiling around him… he knew she was lying when she said she didn’t purr. 

He gnashed his teeth, doing his best to stop his hips from bucking when he felt her shift, deepthroat his length all the way down to the very base of his cock. Her tongue working overtime, licking underneath his length, causing uncontrolled twitches in response. He was getting close, he could feel it. Whether Blake sensed it as well was unknown, not that it mattered. As she doubled her effort, placing both of her hands against his thighs, propper herself with balance, bobbing her head up and down. The young Belladonna could feel Grey throbbing against her throat. Telling her she was getting close, just a little more…

Before she knew it, her eyes widened when Grey yanked her down to the base of his cock and grunted. Soon her mouth was filled to the brim with the salty taste of Axl’s seed erupting inside. She gagged and coughed, doing her best to swallow everything, but it was too much. Forcing her to rip her mouth off of his dick with a gasp, her face getting showered by his pearly white jizz. Earning another gasp and a soft giggled as she looked up at the tanned boy. 

“Talk about a lot. Were you backed up or something?” She smirked, earning a round of laughter between the two of them. 

“So… you kids having fun?” 

Both teens froze at the sudden new voice cutting into their fun. A certain cat girl paling as she broke into a cold sweat. Turning her head, her shocked golden eyes came into contact with a pair of amused mature eyes and a playful smirk. The owner staring at them as they folded their arms under their chest. Only one thing could be said between the teenage boy and girl. 

“Mom?!” 

“Mrs. Belladonna?!” 

-X-

When Kali had decided to take a small stroll around the city of Menagerie in an attempt to alleviate her boredom. She hadn’t expected to do much of anything. Between her husband being away on important matters pertaining to the White Fang, and her daughter Blake constantly out doing who knows what. She had grown rather bored staying cooped up in the house by herself with nothing to do. Her getting out and going for a walk was merely an excuse to keep herself from going crazy from being cooped up inside the house all day. She was expecting a nice and peaceful day. 

She didn’t however, expect to see her daughter Blake dragging a boy into the direction of their house. 

“Blake?” She blinked, her eyes wide and in disbelief. Her sole child was holding on tightly to the wrist to the boy’s wrist. Her face completely flushed from what she could tell as well. Kali couldn’t believe it. Her- Her Blake couldn’t have been doing what she thought she’s doing… 

Could she?

Before she knew it, Kali found herself following the pair of teens all the way back to her house. Pure interest and growing excitement brimming inside of her as her mind raced on what they two would be doing. While she didn’t want to jump to conclusions right off the bat. Seeing her daughter with a boy her age was definitely raising an eyebrow for the lovely milf. 

Following them all the way back to their household, Kali was a little surprised that her guards hadn’t paid the pair any more as Blake entered the home. In fact, they seemed to act like this wasn’t his first visit. Has he been here before? Surely not, Kali would’ve definitely had learned about his presence within her house by now. Either that or Blake has gotten real clever in sneaking him in without her knowing. 

“Questions for later,” She muttered, entering her home; she tapped her chin playfully. Searching about for where the two could be. “Like it’s not obvious, girl.” She rolled her eyes, chastising herself as she made her way towards her daughter’s room. It didn’t take long for her to reach her baby’s room. And as she got closer, that’s when she heard it. Her faunus ears twitched sensitively to the sounds of muffled moans and faint slurps occurring in the room. 

Her eyes widened, she peered inside the room, almost instantly shooting a hand up to her mouth at the sight before her. There knelt her little Blake, hard a work tending a surprisingly huge cock before her. (It wasn’t as big as her husband’s, but it was damn close, she would admit.) She watched as her take some of the inches in. Right then, she could immediately tell that her daughter wasn’t used to taking in such a size. Her utilizing her hand to assist her in pleasuring him was proof of that. Though that didn’t mean she lacked any skills, they just needed some… ‘refinement’. 

The lonely mother hadn’t even been aware of the growing arousal pooling in between her legs. Her thighs squirming together an uncanny sense of want beginning to burn softly in her chest. The cock that her daughter was helping herself to, looked delicious. Young, healthy, with a set of heavy-looking balls filled to the brim with hot thick virile cum. Her mouth unconsciously watered at the thought of experiencing a nice load shooting down her- wait a minute, what was she thinking?!

Kali had to mentally slap herself for having that dangerous line of thought. For Gods’ sake, she was a married woman, a happily married one at that. What’s more, this boy more than likely was her daughter’s new boyfriend or something. At least, she assumed she was. Either way, there was no way she should be having these lines of thinking. 

_**“Even if you haven’t been sexually satisfied for a long time.”**_ The dark part of her mind spoke. Kali’s eyes widening slowly, _**“Yes, I know, you love your husband to death and nothing will change that. But think of yourself now, when was the last time you had any sort of real pleasure from our man?”**_

Kali bit her lip at that, it was true that Ghira had been absent in recent times. Mostly due to work trying his best to establish and enforce a possible peaceful relationship between faunus and humankind. And while she could understand the importance of his duties, supporting him every step of the way however she could. She couldn’t deny the growing urge that festered within her. Wanting to feel his touch, his body, everything all over her. 

Even a faithful woman like her had needs.

 _‘But even then…’_ She shook her head, _‘I-I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t even be spying on my Blake like this either.’_

 ** _“Is that why your hands are pressed deep against your crotch?”_** Kali’s face flushed slightly, realizing what she was doing. 

Even without moving she could feel with the heat and dampness of her core seeping through her pants. The contact alone was enough to nearly elicit a moan from the woman. Further emphasizing just how much she was truly affected by it all. And though her mind pleaded her for her to remove her hand. Her body was unable to muster the willpower to pull her hand away. Try as she might, her lust and desire were winning over her sense of reasoning. But what truly shocked her was how little she seemed to care about it. The dark part of her mind offering one last little push for the supposedly conflicted milf. 

**_“Don’t think of this as cheating. Think of it more as… an outlet. Yes, an outlet. Use the boy to get rid of all those pesky pent up frustrations as much as your sinful little heart desires.”_ **

“An… outlet…” Kali murmured, her eyes flickering with uncertainty. But casting one more glance at the two teens and seeing Grey finishing off on Blake. Covering her baby with what had to be hot creamy tasting cum. Her resolved hardened. “You’re right.” 

With a soft smile, the mother of one straightened herself up. Fixing her hair and outfit and placing back her trademark playful grin. After all, even though she was gunning for the same thing. That didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her little kitten for acting in such a manner. 

_‘Sorry honey,’_ She quickly apologized in her head, opening the door to the room softly. _‘I still love you with all my heart. But a woman’s needs can only go unsated for so long.’_

“So… Having fun you two?” Kali giggled at the startled expressions of the two teenagers. 

Oh yes, this was gonna be good.

-X- 

There were a million things running through Grey’s head as he watched the Belladonna matriarch enter the room. The first wave of emotions was naturally embarrassment, after all, how does react when the mother of the girl you were about to fuck, just suddenly appears before you? The second was fear, mainly due to the thought of whether or not Kali would inform Ghira about this. While the Leader of Menagerie was a kind and compassionate faunus, he was also a big one too; who could easily palm his face with one hand if he felt like it. Not to mention his overprotective fatherly nature regarding his daughter. 

He didn’t want to think about how the man would react if he learned about what he was doing with his daughter. 

But the third and final reaction that coursed through him, once he calmed down and got a better look at the mother; was pure shock. The woman had a clear smirk on her face, sauntering up to the two of them in an obviously suggestive manner. His mind, heart, and dick all racing uncontrollably watching the mature woman kneel down before her. 

“Oh please, by all means, don’t stop on my account. After all, it was just getting good.” 

“M-Mom! What are you.” Kali shushed Blake, placing a delicate finger against her daughter’s soft lips. 

“Don’t worry honey, mama’s just looking to have a bit of fun with you two, that’s all.” 

Gently running her finger along her daughter’s face, Kali pulled away. Bringing her finger, covered in a thin lining of cum, to her mouth. Ignoring the gasp and jaw dropped expression coming from the two teens. No sooner had the taste hit her tongue, her whole entire body shivered with unrestrained bliss. The wonderful memory and taste of this salty treat rushing back to her full force in an odd sense of nostalgia. The sensation, nearly making the older woman cum right then and there. 

Both teens’ reactions to this was different. For Blake, she couldn’t believe the type of personality her mother was showing at the moment. True she had a history of harboring a teasing and all-around playful personality towards everyone that she meets. But something like this was going too far. Didn’t she care about dad?! 

Grey, on the other hand, was just floored at what he was seeing. While he did often have fantasies about always wanting to fuck Mrs. Belladonna raw. Never in his life did he expect the matriarch herself to just brazenly come up to him and start licking his seed off her daughter’s face, in front of him. If he were being honest, it was actually kinda hot seeing that. His cock already becoming painfully hard once again from the erotic sight. A sight that brought more than just delight to Mrs. Belladonna. 

“My my, all revved and ready to go, I see.” She started stripping off her clothing, her playful grin out in abundance. “I like that.” 

Grey watched as Kali slowly worked off each and every article of her clothes in front of him. Giving him a nice little show in the process. Kali, despite her age and maturity, could arguably pass off being Blake’s older sister in some circles. Her body certainly emphasizing that notion. 

While not as curvaceous as her beautiful daughter, by no means was the milf lacking in any way. Thicc childbearing hips, fairly large and supple breasts, capped off with bright pink and perky set of nipples. And to top it all off, the iconic ass, known as the wonderful ‘Bellabooty’ to some. Capable of turning many heads of men and women alike. Rounder and plumper, offering a nice enticing jiggle from the slightest of movements. Grey had to admit, Kali’s ass had Blake’s beat by a whole margin. He always had a feeling that the daughter inherited her amazing booty from somewhere. And now he had his proof. Coupled with her slightly tanned skin tone, she exuded a lovely exotic beauty only cultivated inside of Menagerie. 

“Well, what do you think, Axl?” She giggled, striking a pose for the awestruck boy, “I still got it, don’t I?” The mother giggled at the dumbfounded look on Grey’s face when he couldn’t come up with a coherent answer, “Seems so.” 

“Mom, that’s enough,” Kali turned her attention to a now glaring Blake. “I don’t know what type of game you think you’re playing, but-” 

“Oh sweetie, this isn’t a game. I’m actually VERY serious about wanting to get a taste of Grey as well.” She eyed the twitchy cock with a cat-like smirk, “And judging from the reactions I’ve been getting from Grey here, it seems like the feeling is mutual.” 

Blake, however, was completely floored by the answer, “What?!” She nearly screamed, “That’s… you can’t just-”

“Can’t what?” Kali interrupted, her grin still plastered on her face. “Can’t have a bit of fun? Can’t get in between YOUR fun with Grey? Afraid that I might steal him away from you for the day?” 

“H-Huh?” Blake said, unconsciously stuttering a bit there. “Why… why would I be afraid of you?” 

“I dunno, you tell me.” She hummed, pretending to check her nails with an amused expression. “You always did have that self-conscious aura about you. Ever since you were little. Maybe you’d be worried that mama might steal your little boyfriend away from you.”

If Kali was looking to anger Blake, she did the job masterfully, the glare and low hissing coming from the teenage girl was nothing short of hilarious to the mother. “Like I would be worried about losing to a hag, like you.”

Grey’s eyes widened, “Uh oh.” 

The smile Kali’s lips didn’t fade or falter in the least. But a slight twitch at the corner and a throbbing vein forming on her forehead. Was a clear sign that a storm was brewing between the mother and daughter. “A ‘hag’ am I?” 

Yep, time for him to step in! 

“Okay okay, ladies,” Grey said, getting in between the both of them before they could come to blows with each other. “Let’s not get heated, I’m sure there’s a way we can resolve this in a more… non-violent manner.” He tapped his chin in thought before grinning. 

“Why don’t we have a contest?” He suggested, getting the mother and daughter to look at him surprised. 

“A…”

“Contest?”

“Yeah, a contest, to show off which of you two is the sexier Belladonna.” He reasoned, “Instead of being at each other’s throats. Why not use all your skills and amazing to sexually satisfy me? And then at the end of it all, I’ll decide who’s the winner of the whole thing.”

This was a bold request and he knew it. But the boy didn’t falter in the least. After all, who would pass up on the chance of being satisfied by not only Blake? But also the desirable Kali Belladonna, herself? Only an idiot, that’s who. Looking at the ladies, he could see the two of them considering his proposal with a deep contemplative expression on their faces. A part of him was admittedly nervous about what their answer was going to be.

But it seemed like his worry would be for nothing when the both of them gave a grin, the two nodded in agreement. 

“Alright then,” Blake said. 

“I see no problem with this as well.” Kali consented as well. 

‘Score!’ Grey cheered mentally, mentally doing flips in his head at the thought of what was about to happen. “Alright then, let’s get started.”

-x-  
No sooner than the contest commenced, Blake wasted no time and had stripped herself down as well. Giving Grey a wonderful view of her assets as well. And just like how Kali could pass off as Blake’s older sister. In some ways, the young teen looked as if she was a Mini Kali. With luscious curves, hips, and waistline; her breasts, while not as profound as compared to her mother’s. They were still more than desirable in Grey’s opinion. Along with her nice, perky, round, and firm ass. Giving a nice slight bounce to every motion Blake gave. 

Blake, noticing Grey staring, grinned proudly; prompting a small pout from Kali. Kneeling down, the first act from the two that Grey requested was to have them perform a double Titjob/Blowjob. Though Blake had already sucked him off before, he couldn’t resist having her wonderful mouth on his cock all over again. That, and he wanted to see just how well Kali stacked up against her own daughter. 

His cock twitched in anticipation and was soon enveloped in a sea of soft plump breasts all over. The soft warm flesh nearly smothering his member to where only the tip and a few inches could be seen poking out. Leaving Grey absolutely speechless at their softness. Even though he only had one other set of breasts that he could compare them to, that being Sienna herself. So far, these two had the White Fang leader beat by a mile. 

“Okay girls…” He looked down at them, “You can get started whenever you’re ready.” 

He barely finished his sentence when the two Belladonnas started massaging his massive length up and down between their breasts. Squeezing and rubbing, his cock was assaulted from both sides of the girls’ varied techniques. Kali’s pillowy soft chest contrasted beautifully with Blake’s own firm perky tits. The girls often grazing their erect nipples along the meaty shaft for added stimulation pleasure. 

“Fuuuck…” He moaned out, gripping the bed sheets tightly. “Don’t forget your mouths girls.” 

The mother/daughter duo happily complied, both coming down on his mushroom-like tip alternating back and forth licking and sucking. Waves of blissful shock shooting up his body from the two’s rough cat tongue swirling around. Amidst the overloading pleasure, he could tell the difference between Kali and Blake’s blowjobs. While Blake was more aggressive in attacking all of his sensitive spots. Kali was more reserved in her actions, licking slowly wherever she could. As if she was savoring his cock’s taste like a delicious treat. It was enough to drive the boy crazy. 

Blake and Kali giggled at the blissful grin appearing on Grey’s face. Looking at one another and nodding; Blake moved one of her hands down to Grey’s balls, fondling them while Kali took the boy’s cock head into her mouth. Purring with delight at the salty taste spreading across her tongue. Bobbing herself up and down slowly, almost teasingly, along the inches that weren’t smothered in her’s and Blake’s chest. She swirled her tongue, flicking it against the tip occasionally before letting up and allowing Blake to take over with her blowjob. Going deep as she could licking the sides of his shaft. Even tilting her head to allow the member to poke against her cheek. 

“Mm~ seems like our little Grey is enjoying himself.” Kali purred, releasing her breasts from his cock. Kali went down and found herself face to face with the teen’s balls. Big, musky, and stuffed full thick creamy cum just waiting to be drained out of him. 

Licking her lips, she wrapped them around the cum sack, sucking eagerly and letting the sweaty musky wash alongside the taste of Grey’s delicious cock. The sudden cry of “Holy shit!” coming from Grey only furthered Kali’s action as she started pumping her fingers into her core. Her pussy far beyond soaked from her own arousal. Holding nothing back making a huge stain with her juices all over the rug surrounding Blake’s bed. 

Speaking of the girl in question, seeing what her mother was doing, and not wanting to fall behind. Blake shifted tactics as well. Forgoing her titfucking, she went along purely servicing his cock once again. Giving him another deepthroat session while her mother tended to his balls. 

“Shit! I-I never knew... you kitties could act so… slutty.” He grunted, for the first time, feeling completely helpless against the double assault made by the pair. Just when he got used to them tending to one part of him. Kali and Blake switched it up, to where Kali would start sucking him off while Blake sucked on his balls. The alternation was too much for him to handle. Quickly bringing the boy to another climax. 

“Shit, I’m gonna…”

Kali’s eyes widened as thick gooey globs of cum shot into her mouth. Making her gulp and pull away, allowing Grey to groan out as he painted her’s and Blake’s face white with his seed. This second almost as large as the first one he had released with Blake. Much to the surprise of the latter girl in question. The strong scent alone enough to send the girl over the edge, cumming intensely squirting all over the floor. 

“So much…” Kali panted, watching the discharge slowly calm down, her entire face and chest coated in rich salty cum. Which tasted exactly as it looked; thick, chewy like jello, and overall delicious. “As you would expect from a healthy young man.” 

Blake gulped in whatever seed that had been fortunate to land in her mouth. Despite having tasted him before, she was quickly becoming addicted to his jizz. And had no qualms or hesitancy about wanting more from him. Hearing her mother’s comments towards the stud, she nodded in agreement with a happy giggle.

“Belladonnas’ are freaks.” Uttered the slightly winded Axl. Sitting up to catch his breath and look down at the cum coated beauties. “You guys have had some kind of pent up frustration you’re not telling me about?” 

Blake blushed whereas Kali smirked, “You’d be amazed how horny a housewife could be without months of affections.”

“I bet,” Hearing that just made him even more excited, “Well then, I suppose we should move on to the main course.” 

Kali’s smirk grew at that, “In that case,” grabbing a surprised Blake by the wrist. The teen yelped as she was pulled onto the bed, place on top of her mother. Their boobs squishing lewdly against one another, pushing her legs up and wrapping her arms around Blake. Grey was soon blessed with the sight of the Belladonna mother and daughter wonderful asses out on display for him. Their smooth shaven pussies glistening from their juices. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She reached and spread her daughter’s ass with one hand. “Aren’t you gonna claim my daughter?” 

Grey gulped eyeing the wonderful sight before him. He eagerly wanted to dive in and take Blake’s pussy as Kali suggested, but at the same time, he wanted to claim the lovely ‘milf-donna’ as well. Before he could make a choice, he paused in thought. Looking down at his dick, a sudden thought came to mind.

 _‘I wonder if…’_ Concentrating, he grabbed his member and lined himself up with Blake’s sex before pushing his way in slowly. Causing the teen to bite her lower lip, stifling the moan and gasps wanting to escape from her mouth. Grey was a long bigger than she was expecting him to be. With each inch being shoved deeper inside of her, Blake felt more and more of her breath rushing out of her lungs. 

Kali grinned the sloven look that was slowly morphing her little kitten’s face. Going from shock and pain to blissful pleasure. “Seems you’re enjoying yourself there, huh- ?!” Golden eyes widened the sudden sensation filling up her own pussy, “W-Wait what’s-” 

The rest of Kali’s sentence was caught in the milf’s throat. Caught off guard by the sudden thrust she felt stab all the way up to her womb’s entrance. _‘I-I th-thought he was in my daughter. H-How is he…’_

The answer, whether Kali would, believe it or not, was thanks to Grey’s semblance. Which his mindset, and him visualizing being inside of Kali while fucking Blake. It currently allowed him the ability to fuck both mother and daughter at the same time. Even allowing him to ‘feel’ both pussies at the same time on separate planes. . . He wasn’t sure how this was physically or realistically possible. But he wasn’t going to complain one bit about. 

“Fuck, you both feel amazing.” He groaned out, grinding himself deeper. He was rewarded to both of the Belladonna’s gasping in ecstasy. He wasted no time thrusting his hips. A firm hold on Blake’s fat ass as he pumped his cock deep into her tight quivering depths. Giving the same exact pleasure to the confused but by no means, unhappy Kali. 

Despite the two sensations of pussies crashing down on his mind both at once. He could tell the difference between the two vividly; Blake’s pussy was nice and tight. Coiling around him like a snake in a vice grip. Squeezing down tightly more and more each time he stabbed at one her sweet sensitive spots. Kali on the other hand, while not as tight as Blake, her snatch enveloped him in a warm welcoming manner. In a way like she was massaging with her own varied tightness. Both of them couldn’t be further from each other on how they felt. But still felt wonderful in their own way, that Grey couldn’t keep his hips from slowing down. 

The mother and daughter were a huge mess throughout the whole fucking. Their once tight core was brazenly stretched out, reforming themselves to match the shape of Grey’s cock. Their bellies bulged slightly, nearly pressing against each other as Grey rammed his cock like a man, possessed. Bringing the two to constant mini orgasms, occasionally alternating between the two pussies. Even though it didn’t change the sensation of both of them being stuffed to the brim with the thick fuck stick pounding them. Still having the cock itself inside of them was enough to send them over. 

Her lips parting in breathless gasps, Kali looked up at her daughter losing herself to the pleasure. Bringing her hands up, she pulled her daughter’s head down and, crashing her lips against Blake’s in a sudden passionate kiss. Making Blake snap out of her trance, her eyes flying up shock

She tried to break away, “M-Mom, what are you-mmph.” Blake’s resistances crumbled fast, her mother’s skillful tongue dominating her’s, combined with the intense fucking. It made the teenage girl feel helpless in wanting to fight off her mother’s kisses. Before she knew it, she started melting into the kiss, letting out whorish moans as she returned the affections back fervently. A hand at her mother’s breasts squeezing and groping them. Breaking the kiss from time to time to even lick off the cum that was still plastered all over their faces. 

“Holy shit,” Grey grinned, watching the erotic sight before him. Unable to believe just what was happening before them. “To think you two would lose yourself that make to start getting each other off. You’re really are hopeless sluts aren’t you?” 

Hearing them mewling in delight, He grinned and gave Blake’s ass a sudden smack. “Well then, I guess I should teach you a lesson then.” Pulling out of Kali, leaving the mother and child confused momentarily in their daze. Grey spread Blake’s plump ass cheeks, exposing her winking star for him. Kissing it with his tip, he slowly began impaling the younger Belladonna’s tight ass. 

“W-Wait!” She gasped, “I-I’m not- I haven’t had anything- NYA~” She mewled loudly from the tanned boy yanking on her hair roughly, causing her seize up and her ass to tighten. “Hm, love being pulled by your hair, dontcha, my cute little kitty?” 

“N-Nooo,” She tried denying, but a smack to her ass changed her tune. “Y-Yeshh.” 

“That’s what I thought,” He smirked, thrusting harshly into Blake’s ass. Her bubbly rear rippled, doing it’s best absorbing the impact from the hips smacking lustfully against it. Blake. Was. Tight. As one would expect from a virgin. Which shocked him completely, he would’ve figured with an ass like her’s. She would’ve tried anal at least once in her life. 

You learn something new every day. 

“Heh, lucky me to nab at least one of your virginity.” He sneered, laughing as he yanked her hair violently once more. Making her back arched deeply, her breasts bounced erratically before Kali. Who watched them dance around hypnotically in front of their owner’s mother. Kali, wanting to return the favor that Blake gave her, groped her daughter’s breasts. Even latching on to one of them with her mouth. It wasn’t long before her eyes rolled into her head, tongue lolling out at the sudden intrusion of Grey’s cock filling her up

“Fuck, you’re just as tight as your daughter,” Grey grunted, utilizing his semblance, he made sure that Blake would feel every inch of his cock drilling deep inside her as well. Keeping that well-stuffed feeling going on inside of her, constant. 

By this point in time, Kali and Blake were starting to become a complete mess of these. All sense of self respect and worth, thrown out the window. In favor of the shameless depravity that the two were exuding out, looking and acting no more than cheap worthless sluts. Whose purpose was to merely become nothing more than a cocksleeve for Grey’s wants and desires. Something both ladies had little to no problem being. 

Even with their husband/past partner, the level of experience of being fucked raw was nothing compared to what their were feeling now. 

During the few times Adam and Blake had fucked, sure Adam had been passionate with her and the sex was mildly good, she would admit. He never gave her the intensity that she didn’t even know she wanted until enough. Hell, at times, he didn’t even focus on giving her pleasure. With Grey, he was both and managed to make her cum more times in this one session. Then she had in her entire relationship with Adam. 

And to think she was going to be experiencing this with him from now on. 

Kali was the opposite on the matter, her sex life was Ghira was wonderful as it was. He was caring and gentle on one end, and rough and aggressive with her whenever she demanded it, the next. The only problem was the constant absence she dealt with, thanks to him focusing on faunus rights and the peacefulness regarding the White Fang. She loved her husband, that would never change. But with Grey here, fucking her senseless, it gave the attention she so desperately craved. 

That. And there was just something about having a hot virile young man fucking her and her daughter into the sheets that turned her on like nothing else. 

“Fuck, I can’t… hold it in… gonna cum soon.” He grunted, pulling himself out of the milf’s ass and stroking his length. “You sluts ready for your milk?” 

Barely coherent, the mother and daughter climbed off one another. Splayed out across the bed with a stupid look of ecstasy on their faces. Too lost in their own pleasure to even answer Grey properly. The sight was the final straw for the young Axl. Grunting with one last jerk of his cock, he came all over the lovely beauties. Covering their chest and stomach in his slimy hot baby batter. Earning mewls of pleasure from the faunus pair, Kali running her hand unconsciously through the thick viscous seed. A part of her mind wondering what it would’ve felt like having all this cum being pumped inside of her. 

Blake was just pleased to have more of her new ‘owner’s’ cum to play with and lick off. Her mind currently a wreck from the intense fucking made by both Grey and his semblance. To which, she didn’t even know that had been possible for him to do. But by no means was she going to complain. Thanks to this, she had gained a new love for double penetration. 

As his discharge began to calm itself, Grey gulped down a sigh as he wiped his sweaty brow. Who would have thought, if someone told him that he would get to fuck his friend and her sexy mother both in one day. He probably would’ve either laughed or just thought you were crazy. But now, being here fucking Kali and Blake both here, he probably would’ve thanked and blessed whoever called this wonderful little treat out for him. 

Though he was catching his breath, his cock, however, was still roaring and ready to go. By no means was he finished, oh no, he wasn’t planning on letting up any time soon. Now that he had both ladies in his possession now, he was planning on indulging in their bodies for as much as he wanted. 

“Oi, hey now, don’t fade on me now.” He chuckled to the two delirious women, fingering their quivering and surprisingly still tight cunts. “We’re just getting started.” 

The two could only nod dumbly, their bodies shivering from Grey’s statement about planning on continuing. Whether the shiver was from fear or excitement, they didn’t know. 

Nor did they seem to care… 

-MANY Hours Later- 

“I see, so that’s the reason behind it all.” 

After 3 long hours of non-stop sexual coitus with one another. All three parties were currently lying stark naked on Blake’s bed. Kali and Blake having long since recovered, coming down from their pleasure filled high that neither had experienced in a long time. Kali more so than her loving daughter. Blake curled up next to the guy in question, while Kali was busy cleaning up her cum and juice coated prize she won from their little contest. Much to Blake’s chagrin, but she had to concede that her mother’s sexual experience trounced her own. Basking in the afterglow of everything that had happened, as they came down from their pleasure riddled high. Kali took the chance to ask them how this little relationship between the two teens had formed. And while the two admittedly entertained the idea of coming up with a lie, for a brief moment. They ultimately decided to come clean and explain Grey’s situation to the mother. They were expecting some sort of negative response to come from her. 

But to their surprise (and secret relief) she was okay with the matter. 

“I guess this means I can help myself to you as much as I want and vice versa.” She purred, running her tongue along the cum-coated shaft, “Mm~ right?” 

Grey hissed softly at the tongue, before gulping with a nod. “Y-Yeah…” 

Kali smirked slyly, “Well then, in that case, I better get the most fun out of you while I can for the next few days.”

Grey raised a brow at the implication until he remembered from earlier. During the time when she had been blowing him, she had mentioned that at some point, that she would be leaving to attend Beacon Academy. A highly regarded institute known for training future Hunters and Huntresses. She was set to head out sometime next week. “That’s right, you said you were planning on going to Beacon, right? To become a huntress?” 

“Mh hm~” She hummed with a lazy nod of her head, her body still too weak to move properly. 

“Think you have room for one more to join you on this little journey?” Blake looked up at Grey surprised, before donning a contemplative looking. 

“Hm… Even if you could, you wouldn’t be able to apply or join Beacon anyway. Since the deadline for applications had long since ended months ago.” She told him. 

Grey hummed at that, a slight frown on his face. She DID have a point there. And there was no way he could simply sneak into the academy just like that. Even with his powerful semblance, he did have to take into account of something unpredictable happening during his time there. No, he was gonna have to play it smart. 

As if reading his mind, she grinned, “Still, if you did come with me, that’d just mean you’d be able to help yourself to a bunch of cute huntresses on the side during your time there.” 

That was all the persuasion that Grey needed, a huge grin forming at the thought of fucking a bunch of cuties in and out of Beacon Academy. How could that not entice him to come along, “Heh, well then,” He wrapped an arm around Blake and Kali, who finished cleaning him up and moved to snuggle with him, “Guess my life as a recluse will be over as of next week, my next stop; Vale.” 

Getting to the city of Vale wouldn’t be hard for him. His semblance would make sure of that. Along with finding a place to stay within that bustling city. He didn’t know what would happen during his time there. But at the very least, he knew it wasn’t about to be boring. Both mother and daughter smiled widely as they nuzzled their master. Happy to know that he would be going forward with the idea of increasing his little harem. And could only imagine who the next girl would be that would grab his attention next. 

As the trio started to drift off into slumber, the exhaustion from their little sexual rump finally catching up to them. Grey’s eyes flew open, “Um, Kali…” He glanced over to the milf resting on his shoulders. “Can you do me one solid regarding our newfound relationship?” 

The mother tilted her head, “Hm?”

He had a sweatdrop run down back of his head. “Please don’t tell Ghira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**BLAKE AND KALI BELLADONNA ACQUIRED** _
> 
> **Grey's Current Harem Member Count: 4**


	4. Savory Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Vale, Grey sets out to find a White Fang Location to report in with Sienna. Along the way, he runs into a certain criminal along with his lovely short stack assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely had lots of fun with this chapter. Especially since I got to write one of my favorite RWBY girls getting destroyed. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it.

The boat ride from Menagerie to Vale was a rather pleasant one. Calm sea, a gentle breeze, beautiful clear skies, and a wonderful crew consisting of both humans and faunus accommodating the passengers for the duration of the trip. But for Blake and Grey, none of that mattered to the pair in question. Holed up inside of Grey’s bedroom, the empty walls of the room echoed loudly with the shameless sounds of erotic moans and grunts. Courtesy of the couple currently in the middle of having fun with one another. With Grey, the tanned teenager was seated at the edge, humming lowly to himself as he gazed down at his pet, Blake. Who was hard at work servicing his cock with an eager blowjob. 

It had been a week since the young Axl had fooled around with both the lovely Milfdonna and her sexy daughter. And true to his word, when it came time for Blake to head out and leave for Vale. Grey was right behind her, much to the chagrin of a certain Milf, and chameleon. (Though Grey was pretty positive Ilia would NEVER admit that she would miss him. . . ar least out loud.) Still, those last few days he spent with the two of them alongside Blake had to have been the wildest time of his life. 

He wasn’t sure if faunus men and women had heat cycles like animals. But if they did, and those past few days were anything to go by. Then he couldn’t wait for when Blake went into hers. 

“Damn, you really improved since last time,” He complimented, glancing down at the kneeling cat girl. Who sported a simple glance, grinning sluttily around the cock in her mouth while giving her master a little peace sign. “Who would’ve thought this would be the same girl who’s normally stoic and likes to spend time doing nothing but read books?” 

A soft purr rumbled from Blake’s throat as the girl removed the dick in her mouth with a wet ‘pop’. “Well, what I can say.” She giggled, stroking his shaft gently in her hand, not even letting up on the pleasure for even a single moment. “You managed to find and flip a switch inside of me that I didn’t even know I had.” She peppered the tip with a few soft teasing kisses. “Why can’t I have a little fun?” 

Parting her lips, she went down on Grey’s cock once again. Gulping down the entire length in one go, almost shivering at the sensation of her tight little throat stretching out to her master’s length. Her fingers found their way deep into her pants, pumping furiously in conjunction with her deepthroating the teen before her. Her other free hand, cupping Grey’s heavy musky scented cum sacks; which were filled up with her delicious salty cum. 

Letting out a groan of pleasure, a loud ringtone filled the once quiet air. Surprising both parties as Grey pulled out his scroll. It, being the one to go off between the two. He half expected the caller to be Kali, just to see how things were going between the two. (And likely to see if she could coax some scroll sex out of him… what? She seemed like the type.) But to his surprised, the one who was actually calling him was none other than... 

“Sienna?” He blinked surprised at the Caller ID, Blake’s cat ears perking up in shock at the mention of the new leader of the White Fang. Why was she calling him? 

Seeing that there was no sense in keeping the leader waiting, Grey answered, “Hello?” 

_ “Ah, Grey,”  _ Sure enough, it was the revolutionary’s powerful yet alluring voice on the other end.  _ “Glad to see I was able to reach you with no relative problems. How’s everything going, pleasant I take it?”  _

“Y-Yeah…” He placed a hand on top of Blake’s head. Motioning for the girl to keep going while he was on the line, “Everything’s fine with me, though I’m actually surprised to get a call from you all of a sudden.” 

_ “Well, a certain lizard of mine told me that you were on your way to Vale all of a sudden. So you could say that my curiosity was peaked.”  _ Right, he had nearly forgotten that Ilia was his handler and was supposed to report back to Sienna for anything he did.  _ “If you’re worried about me being upset or pissed off or anything, don’t be. You’re a growing boy, I can’t really keep you shackled down in Menagerie like some wild animal, now can I?”  _

There was a sense of irony within that statement, but Grey knew better than to bring it up. “So what are you going to do then?” 

_ “Well, luckily for me, I have a few White Fang post stationed throughout Vale. Once you arrive, I expect you to make your way towards one of them and contact me. Might as well start getting some mileage out of you and your semblance.”  _

Grey nor Blake didn’t make a comment, they knew this would happen sooner or later. And as much as Grey wanted to put this off, he couldn’t forget the trade-off for being allowed to help himself to all the lovely ladies within the White Fang, and faunus ladies supporting their causes. “Alright, you got it.” He didn’t even need to feel the emotions emanating from Blake this time, her emotions were momentarily indescribable. 

_ “Perfect, I hope to hear from you soon,”  _ The leader finished with a chuckle,  _ “Also, when you arrive at the base. See if you can locate Adam Taurus for me. I wanna check in on him and see how he’s been doing. It’s been some time since I’ve last heard from him.”  _

Grey had to muffle the loud choke and cough that came from Blake. No doubt due to the shock she had at the mention of her Ex being somewhere within the Kingdom of Vale. Out of the many things she told had told while getting ready to arrive in Vale. One of them was that she had hoped to not run into him at any point during her time there. After how she had abandoned him the way she did. She was actually worried to think about what he might do the next time they saw one another. 

_ “Grey? Is everything okay?”  _

“Y-Yeah, everything’s great.” He forced down his groan, “I’ll check and see if this Adam guy is around. Is there anything else?” 

Sienna actually let out a soft laugh, _“No, no, that’s all I have to say on the matter. Have a pleasant trip to Vale, Grey. I won’t keep you from your fun any longer.”_ She uttered with a light tease. And with that said and done, Sienna ended the call; allowing Grey to let up on Blake. The girl letting out a loud gasp for air before coughing. 

Rubbing her back, Grey clicked his tongue, “Greeat, now I have to deal with Taurus at some point

“I-I can’t believe- *Cough* he’s actually here in Vale.” She wheezed, beginning to get her breathing under control. 

“You and me both,” Sighed the tan-skinned boy. 

After all the stories and rumors he had heard regarding the revolutionary extremist. Grey had wanted to make a point to stay as far away from him as possible. Not only was he the one thing the bull faunus hated above all else, human. If the rumors and what Blake said about him being possessive was true in any sense. Then the fact that he was also nailing his former flame would give the man an even bigger reason to come after his head. And he actually liked breathing, in case you didn’t know. 

Letting out a sigh, he started to stand, “Well this was a mood killer if I ever had one.” He muttered as he stood up, “Sorry Blake, guess we’ll have to- ?!” 

He looked down and was surprised to see Blake bobbing her head up and down length fervently. Gripping the side of his hips in a vice; her eyes fierce, almost predatory in a sense with how aggressive she began sucking the boy off. 

“B-Blake,” He actually got a hitch in his throat, “Wh-What are you-” 

“Fuck my throat up.” 

There was a bit of pause between the two teens, as Grey looked at Blake stupidly, “Whut…?” 

“Treat me like a cocksleeve, Axl,” Blake said, her eyes glaring with hunger and ferociousness, “I REALLY want to forget about that damn call. And this is the best way to go about it, so do it!” 

To say that Grey was stunned at the sudden demand Blake was making, would be putting it mildly. She must’ve been really bitter about what had just transpired for her to lose her cool this way. But at the point, he didn’t care either way. Blake attacking his cock the way she did got him riled and excited, and she was asking for it roughly, who was he to deny a lovely lady’s request like that. 

Grabbing the faunus slut by the side of her head, raking his fingers through her silky black hair. With a swift thrust, he drilled his length all the way to the back of Blake’s throat. A squeal mewl leaving the girl’s cock stuffed throat, but that feeling didn’t last long as her master started violently drilling her mouth. Her golden eyes rolled into her skull, her pussy squirting instantly making a huge mess of her now soaked panties and pants. Her arms fell limp to her sides, as her lips kissed the base of his cock. Grey treating her like the was a worthless slut she wanted him to treat her as. Her body shivering from the heavy balls slapping against her chin. 

“Fuck!” He cursed, by now, he was starting to get into it. Bucking his hips like a man possessed, working to blow the biggest load he could into Blake. His cock throbbed in agony, the buildup he had from when the whole thing started growing closer. Pre oozing out all over her hot tongue, making hiss out in pleasure as he felt his climax almost hit his peak. 

With a loud grunt, he slammed Blake’s head down to the bottom came inside of her mouth. Hot gooey, sticky cum shot down into her gullet, frying the girl’s brain as she swallowed on autopilot. Her face was an utter mess of tears, spit, and the light touch of makeup she had on her face. The amount of jizz Grey shot into her was so much that splatter out the side of her mouth, dribbling down from her chin, onto her tits. Her entire body twitched with ecstasy as Grey ripped his cock out of her mouth. Holding her up by the top of her hair. 

“Uh uh uh, Belladonna, don’t fade on me now.” He chuckled softly, “The fun’s just getting started.” 

-X-

“Damn Blake, remind me to mention Adam around you more often if that’s what it’ll take to make you act out like that some more.” 

After that intense face fuck session, the rest of the trip was spent with both Blake and Grey fucking each other like wild rabbits in heat. With how loud and aggressive Blake was, screaming at the top of her lungs as she rode her master like a whore. It was a very fortunate thing that Grey had his semblance on at full blast. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the trip getting awkward stares from the rest of the crew and passengers on the ship. 

The quiet girl had a deep blushed deeply, recalling every single moment she spent acting the way she did, “Mmph, shut up.” She pouted cutely. 

Grey laughed as he and Blake grabbed their stuff and trekked into the city. Vale… it had been a long time since Grey had been back in the city. “It didn’t seem like it changed one bit since I’ve been here last.” He muttered offhandedly. 

“So what are you gonna do?” He glanced at Blake, who had a bit of concern etched on her face. Grey looked on to the city and sighed. 

“Well, for now, I guess I’ll roam around the city and find that White Fang post, Sienna told me about.” He said; the sooner he got this done, the sooner he could get out. “I don’t suppose you know where that is?” He asked, hoping that Blake would be able to help make his quest easier. 

Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed the moment she shook her head. “Sorry, not really familiar with the branches in this city. I was actually planning on looking into it the moment I got here.” 

“I see… alright, hard way it is then.” Joy… “I think you’d better go on and check-in somewhere,” He said, scooping up his bag and slinging it on his shoulder. “I’m not sure how well you’re known in the White Fang. But better to be safe than sorry on the off chance someone spots and recognize you.” 

Blake didn’t look pleased, but couldn’t find any fault with his reasoning. If Adam was in the city, she didn’t want him to know that she was around. Any chance to prolong an encounter with him, she’d take without hesitation. Nodding to one another, the two went off in their separate directions. Blake to the hotel that she spotted out and would be staying until it was time to head to Beacon. And Grey to find a White Fang base. 

It shouldn’t be too bad, right? 

-x-

Okay… it fucking sucked. 

As the day started to wane into the evening. Grey hadn’t had any sort of luck in locating one of the secret bases. Granted, he knew it wouldn’t be easy, but you’d think they would be at least like rumors of activities members or whatnot circling around the area. This made him start to believe that wherever these bases were. There was a likely good chance that it may not be in the city itself. Gods, he hoped that wasn’t the case. Then that would mean even more searching around on his part. 

“And it figures that Sienna wouldn’t leave me any leads.” He sighed; making his way down the street. He accidentally bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry about that.” 

“Better watch where you’re going, kid.” The adult male warned; Grey looked up at him and his lady friend that was accompanying him, before nodding with a pleasant smile. 

“Sure absolutely,” He chirped, “But uh…” He grabbed the two’s attention before they could leave. “Mind giving me back my wallet you so casually nabbed from me?” 

There was a brief moment of silence, but Grey could swear he saw the lady’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief for a split second. The man, however, didn’t exercise any time of outward reactions. “I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” He finally said, feigning ignorance. 

Grey grinned, oh, so he wanted to play that card, huh? “Really, are you sure about that?” He pulled out a strange wallet, startling the man. “Mr. uh… oh my, Roman Torchwick?” He was actually surprised, he stole back a criminal’s wallet? Holy shit! “Well now, this is a surprise; to think that I would end up nabbing a notorious’ thief’s wallet so easily.” 

He noticed the both of them shifting slightly, and the lady gripping the handling of her parasol in a certain manner. Probably had a weapon concealed inside of it. “Now now, hang on; there’s no need to get nasty here.” He raised his hands lazily. “I’m sure the two of us can come to an agreement. After all, I’m in a bit of a bind and could use a little information to help myself out a bit.” 

Roman couldn’t resist raising a brow of interest at the boy in front of him. Here he thought, that this kid before him would be easy pickings, and a warm-up for his heist later tonight. Yet in a few short minutes, he managed to impress him and even steal one of his wallets. That’s not something one could easily do with him. 

Whoever this kid, he’s got some skills and potential. 

“Alright then,” He motioned for his partner, Neo, to lower her weapon. The girl giving him a look before acquiescing, though she still gave the boy a wary look. “Come this way kiddo, we have much to discuss between us.” 

Grey nodded, as he walked up to Roman, the two exchanging back their wallet back. 

-X-

“I see, so that’s how it is.” 

The three were back at one of Roman’s secret hideout. Once they had gotten back, the two men had gotten down to business. Where Grey had explained his situation to the criminal, all while subtly omitting all the things that he felt Roman and his friend didn’t need to know. Hey, the more secrets and things he had up his sleeves, the better. Watching the man mull over everything he had told him, he shot a quick glance to the other party in the room. Roman’s associate, partner, and for all intents and purposes as far as he was aware, bodyguard: Neo. 

The girl was small, that was the first thing Grey noted as he glanced at her. Her height not even passing 5ft, even with her high heels. But even then, that didn’t detract from her beauty. From her wonderful portions, fairly large breasts, wide hips, and lovely curves. What stood out the most for her was her pink and brown multi-colored hair, that was styled into an ice-cream cone. And her heterochromatic eyes. Like her hair, both were pink and brown. And if Grey didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn he saw the colors swap places whenever she blinked. 

The petite girl was leaning against the wall ways away from the men when she noticed Grey’s eye on her and she gave him a look as well. Prompting the tanned boy to look away. Not wanting to risk pissing her off in any way. 

“Well then, this worked out better than I could’ve imagined.” Grey perked up and blinked, “I can get ya into the White Fang if you need to that badly.” 

“Wait really?! That’s- ...wait a minute.” Grey narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “How are YOU associated with the White Fang? Last I checked, you’re human!” 

“Excellent observation,” Roman praised mockingly, clapping his hands dramatically. “But to answer your question, our partnership with the White Fang is a… unique one.” At Grey’s puzzled expression, he continued, “Let’s just say Neo and I are under the employee of a woman with a… fiery temper. And isn’t really the type to take no for an answer.” 

Grey blinked slowly, “. . . Huh.” 

Roman raised a brow, “What?” 

“Nothing just…” The brief memory of a smirking Sienna flashed through his mind. “I have a pretty good idea of how you feel about that partnership.” 

Roman raised his glass of scotch to that. He didn’t need to know the details, but he could tell the boy was a kindred spirit on that notion alone. 

Grey brought a hand to his chin, mulling in his thoughts for a few moments until he spoke up, “I have a random question for you. How much is this job worth to you?” 

“...Excuse me?”

“This… job, this partnership between you and the White Fang? How much is it worth to you that you’re willing to work with them?” Grey clarified, looking Roman in his eyes, raising a brow, “Is the pay good or anything?” 

The man shrugged as he lit up on of his trademark Cigars. “Eh, decent enough I suppose. To be honest, I don’t really care about the money in general, within this whole gig. I’m actually just in it for the ride and for the hell of it. To see where this goes and how this all ends, y’know?” He then took a long drag from the cigar. “Now what I want to know is, why does a little brat like you, care?” 

Grey hummed before speaking up. Welp, no turning back now; let’s see if his little plan works, “What if I were to say? I could offer you a proposition regarding this little position you have at the moment?” He offered, making the man’s brows raise up surprised. 

“Oh really?” Roman couldn’t help but laugh a little; Neo herself actively listening now, a part of her genuinely surprise; the other part wanting to call bullshit on their stranger’s so-called proposal. “And just what you might have in mind?” 

“You said that you were only working with the White Fang and certain others just for shits and giggles. Meaning you don’t have much riding on this or have anything worthwhile to give back. A glorified hired hand you could say.” Grey said, scratching his chin in thought, he then grinned. “What if I were to say, I could take over your job due to me having more worth towards whoever’s in charge of you?”

“That’s a rather bold claim I would say.” He smirked, Neo raised a brow, as she noticed that Roman’s tone didn’t hold any of the usual snark or sarcasm he was known for. “The Lady I work for ain’t really the type to let go of hire help. Especially if she thinks they can be useful to her in the long run. What could you possibly have to offer that would make you more invaluable than the likes of me?” 

Grey simply stared at the man in question. Nodding slowly as he took his glass of water and finished the rest of the contents in one gulp. Inspecting the glass, he flipped it over, and soon a huge pile of assorted dust crystals started pouring out from the glass and onto the coffee table stationed between him and the bowl cut hatted man. Roman did a spit take with his drink while Neo had a comically dumbfound look on her face, while merely made Grey laughed. But he kept his features schooled for the moment. 

“You asked me how I can be more valuable to your boss right?” Grey smirked, “Well, let’s just say when I really put my mind to it. My semblance can be a really useful thing to have on hand.” 

-x-

Okay, whoever or whatever this kid was; he and his supposed semblance officially freaked the fuck out of her. That was the sole thought running through Neo’s mind as she stared at the horde of dust crystals piled on Roman’s table. There had to be at least ten grand worth sitting on that table. And this kid just… literally poured it out of thin air like it was nothing. 

“Holy shit…” Neo glanced at her partner, who she had heard utter a swear. The had a look of shock and bewilderment on his face. There was even traces of him being unnerved by the whole sight before him as he inspected one of the crystals. She could only imagine he was still trying to process what just happened just now. Meanwhile, that boy there had a certain air of smugness floating around him. As if he was used to having people react like that.

Hmph, well wasn’t he the confident one? 

“I think this helps cement my worth, doesn’t it?” Grey said, playing with a lock of his hair. “Not to sound rude or anything, but between the two of us, who do think your boss is more likely to have on deck for work?” 

Roman regarded the boy and offered the teen a lopsided smirk, so that was his angle huh? Well played.

“Well shit, I’ll admit, you certainly got a crazy power about you.” He chuckled, tossing the dust piece back into the pile. “And believe me kiddo, I’ve seen my fair share of crazy shit while in this professional life of mine.” 

“Thanks for the compliment,” That… was supposed to be a compliment right? Ah well, he’d still take it as one anyway. 

“Now my question is this,” Roman leaned back in his seat, swirling his drink in hand. “What do you want out of all of this?” Grey was surprised by the sudden question, “Say I accept this little deal of ours and offer you my position. While I can finally kick back and relax after a long time. I can’t imagine a kid like you wanting to offer me a way out of this out of the kindness of your heart.” He snorted amusedly, “Though that would be an interesting change of pace.” 

“What I’d want?” He tapped his chin, “Well… your silence on my semblance, for one.” He grinned, putting a finger to his lips in a shushing manner, “I don’t think I need to explain just how invaluable keeping my semblance a secret is.” 

Roman chuckled, understanding the boy’s reasoning there, “Okay…”

“I guess this hideout of yours as well,” Grey said next, actually thinking about his demands now, “Seeing as your well-known criminal, I can pretty much guess you have more than one base of operations under your belt. Surely you won’t mind lending one of them off to me.” 

“A valid point there, alright then,” Sweet, this was turning out better than Axl had hoped. He was so thrilled, he nearly missed Roman speaking up again, “Anything else?” 

“Anything?” He mulled it over, what else could he want from the man who basically had everything. He then glanced over at Neo once more and a smile then formed on his face. “How about her?” He said, pointing at the now startled Neo.

Roman raised a brow, his grin widening, “Hoh, you want my associate? Interesting, can you tell me why?” 

“Oh well… it wouldn’t hurt to have her around, seeing as she must know the layout Vale and where all the White Fang bases are, presuming you’ve been to a fair few of them.” He started, “Plus there’s the fact that she knows your employer; if I’m gonna take your place. I might as well have her so that she can help me in knowing how to deal with her.”

That. And she was fucking cute as hell. But there was no way he could actually say. 

“Really now?” Roman finally spoke up. “Is that ALL you wanted?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Pfft please, I can see it in your eyes. You want my partner for more than the reasons you stated.” He laughed at the surprised expression, “Kid, you don’t get this far in the criminal underworld without learning how to read people, and keep a constant poker face. Otherwise, you’ll people walk right all over you. You may have some weight to your abilities and potential But you’re still young in the game.”

_ ‘Well, he’s got a point there.’  _ Grey had to remind himself this was an expert criminal that’s been at this for years. Just because he caught him off guard, didn’t mean he had him wrapped around his fingers or anything. “Fair enough, I won’t lie when I say that a part of the reason is that Neo’s a cutie. And what guy wouldn’t want a cute lady by their side?” 

The aforementioned girl rolled her eyes but surprisingly had an amused smirk on her face. Roman himself letting out a bark of laughter at the honest statement. 

“Well, I can’t deny that, alright I’ll concede to this little game. You got yourself a deal.”

-X-

Okay, Grey wouldn’t lie to himself here. He honestly couldn’t believe that actually worked out better than he had hoped. He was expecting to have a bigger (and admittedly losing) battle of wits against the older man. But he had surprisingly complacent in giving up his position on working with this ‘Cinder’ woman. He would have to ask Neo about her at some point in time. After talking for a bit longer, the criminal felt like it was time to take his leave. As promised, leaving the boy with his hideout and Neo. Making the boy promise to watch and take care of her. Oh, he’d definitely do that, no prob.

“Still, guess he was probably impressed by me to leave while he could.” He figured, he then noticed Neo giggling mutely in front of him, “Something funny?” He asked, watching the small girl walk over to him, her thumb gliding and tapping away at the surface of her scroll. With a cheeky smile, she showed the screen to Grey.

**“Or maybe he just played you.”** The text on the Scroll said. . . What?

“Wait, played, what do you-” He was cut 

**“Being blunt here, Roman’s been looking for a reason to get out of this little partnership with our new employers for a while now. Sure the money’s good, and some of the assignments we get are fun. But lately, he’s felt or rather noticed, that the Boss he’s working for was getting a little TOO ambitious. And he’s always been the type to look out for himself. So when a cute naive little idiot came along and offered to take his place as Cinder’s lackey. Best believe he took it; so congrats, thanks to you, he gets the out he was looking for. And you get to shoulder all the work he’s been having to deal with lately. Good job!”**

Grey’s jaw was practically unhinged by the end of the paragraph, “Are you telling me I got played?!” He exclaimed, to which Neo merely nodded shamelessly with a huge grin on her face. The teen groaned, facepalming himself deeply. Remembering that now ironic little advice Roman gave him earlier.

“So this is what he meant by being young in the game.” He muttered, man, was that a blow to his pride. He perked up at the sound of rapid succession tapping and saw Neo offer her scroll to him once more. 

**“This works out for me as well. Not only does Roman get out of working with that annoying bitch. But in case anything happens to you, I can get out no problem since I’m technically under your employ now.”**

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

At the moment, Grey felt some sudden weight plop down on his lap. Stunned that it was none other than Neo straddling his waist, a small flirtatious smile on her face. 

**“No need to get so down my cute Lil Dum Dum. I’m sure there are benefits to having me around. After all,”** She started grinding against him. **“You can’t keep your eyes off me, can you?”**

The shock was soon replaced with a small smirk on Grey’s part. “I suppose, I won’t deny that.” In a bold move, he grabbed a handful of Neo’s rear in his palm. Giving them a thorough squeezed through her pants. “You might be small, but you sure as hell got a killer bod on you.” 

Neo snorted lightly at that statement; as if Grey had told her something that she already knew. Still, she appreciated genuinely compliments when she heard them. And though Neo wasn’t the easy type as she was portraying herself out to be at the moment. She couldn’t deny that the boy below her WAS cute, and her type. 

She tapped on her scroll again,  **“I’m sure the two of us can come to an agreement then. It’s only fair since you got Roman out from under Cinder. If you promise and show that you can keep your end of the bargain, making yourself more useful to Cinder that she forgets about my partner. And I’ll make it worth your while~”** She licked her lips, tracing a finger along his jawline. The entirety of her message clear of what her intentions meant. 

Grey could only gulp, his friend here twitching to life. 

-X- 

Grey felt like he might develop a love for short girls after tonight. 

That was the only thought he had as he watched the sexy Neo perform a little dance for him as she stripped herself bare. Each and every piece of her clothing coming off at an agonizingly slow pace. Doing her utmost to tease and frustrate him in any way she could. It took the boy everything he had in him not to attack the small girl before him. 

But it was thanks to her little show, that Grey was able to get a full view of Neo’s desirable figure. Her large chest, bigger and perkier than he’d imagine, along with her round plump asscheeks. Having a nice jiggle to them with each and every exotic movement of hers. Her hips and curves having a wonderful volume to them. Definitely, even though she was short, by no means was she lacking in anything else. Anything thing to note about the mute was… she was a LOT flexible than she appeared. And his friend downstairs couldn’t help but relish in what he was seeing as well. 

Neo looked over her shoulders, offering an enticing wink to the boy as the last of her clothing, her panties, in fact, dropped to the ground. The smirk on her face becoming more profound as she heard the footsteps approaching her from behind. Soon two large rough and callous hands started groping her huge bust. Well now, seems like this kid knew what he was doing. Guess he must’ve been with a few ladies in the past. Which surprised him since he didn’t look like he was in his twenties or anything. 

The mute girl bit her bottom lip when she felt ‘him’ pressing up against her from behind. A hand trailing down, forcing her to part her legs to her untouched shaved snatch. Running along the side of her lower lips, yet never making the move to penetrate her. Making her growl in lust and frustration, noted by her vain attempt to buck her hips towards his hands. Desperate for more than his light teasing.

“Oh, you want more, huh?” Grey laughed, gingerly rubbing on her clit. His lessons from Kali about always keeping a girl wanting more and giving just enough coming off on him. “Sorry, it’s just that your body is amazing, how can I not savor it a little?” 

Neo looked up at him with a pout, but a part of her couldn’t help but be a little impressed. So he was a teaser himself, huh? Oh yeah, she was gonna have a lot of fun with him later on in the future. But for now, she wanted to be fucked. She broke free from his grip, surprising him as she pushed the taller boy on to the bed behind him. Laid on his back, with his bulge clawing at the fabric of his pants. Neo smirked, already pleased with the size she was greeted. Hooking her fingers at the side of his pants, she brought them down. Followed by his boxers, if what she was seeing so far was any indication for what’s to come. She was going to have a real fun time with this-

***SMACK***

Both eyes turned pink as her eyes lids flew up in shock. Her mouth constantly opening and closing in disbelief from what was slapped over her face. Hard, hot, heavy, those were the words that Neo was currently using to describe the massive fuck stick pressed up against her face. Her mouth growing dry, she could feel the heat and pungent musk wafting all around. Bombarding her nostrils with its manly scent, making her mind spin. For the first time in her life, the snarky criminal was rendered stupefied by what she saw. 

She looked passed the fleshy log, and up at its owner. Wondering if this thing truly did belong to the boy in question. When her eyes met Grey’s; he could see him chuckling a bit. “What’s the matter, Neo? Too much for you to handle?”

A deep pout formed on her lips, her cheek burning with embarrassment and anger; too much?! Oh, she would show him. With a deep breath, she kissed the tip of his cock before parting her lips and pushing herself down the massive cock. Forcing down the gag reflex already coming in, trying to keep the girl from taking in any more. But she forcibly suppressed them to keep going, no way was she gonna let this cock beat her. 

Grey hissed out in pleasure, watching Neo work his cock with expertise that not even Kali could mimic. Up, down, and swirling her tongue all around the tip each time she brought her head up. If Neo was trying to show and prove what type of girl she was to Grey, then mission accomplished. He got the message clear: a girl who might be small. But isn’t afraid to take charge whenever she wanted. It was actually pretty hot considering the submissive women he had fucked up until now. This was definitely an odd but surprisingly refreshing change of pace. 

Neo hummed around the length, looking up with satisfaction at the blissful expression the taller boy was wearing on his stupidly cute face. And the grunts and hisses were simply music to her ears. Though as she bobbed her head up and down, she realized that his cock WAS starting to get a little too much for her. A-At least for the moment, no way was she admitting that she couldn’t handle this dick before her! She just needed some practice; given enough time, she could definitely tackle something like this on her own with relative ease. But for now, she needed to slow down a bit and work her way up. 

Using her tits, she wrapped them around Grey’s spit coated cock. The shaft practically burning against her soft tit flesh, making her bite her bottom lip. She shook her head a bit and started rubbing her luscious mounds up and down, massaging whatever amount of cock she could cover while giving light soft licks to the remaining inches not smothered by her tits. Her licks were long and slowly, dragging alongside the underside of his shaft. Ending with a small flick of her tongue at the tip every once and a while. Lapping up and precum that leaked out from the top. Grey honestly could help but find the whole thing akin to how one ate ice cream. A touch fitting, given her name and color scheme. 

As if she read his mind, she halted in her licking. Giving the bulbous tip of his cock a soft kiss before pulling away, licking her lips sensually. As if savoring any traces of ice cream she had remaining. Gulping and his cock twitching, Grey could only watch as Neo giggled silently. Peppering his cock with more kisses before going down on it once more. Her tit and blowjob combination enough to send shocks of pleasure up Grey’s spine. Gnashing his teeth, he felt his cock begin to throb. Reaching the very peak of his orgasm already. 

A grunt filled Neo’s head as she was suddenly hit with Grey’s climax. The boy cumming all over her face and tits, giving them a nice warm glaze as her face was painted white with his spunk. Neo smirked, running her tongue over her lips to get a taste of the salty treat. She blinked when a hand was placed on top of her head and was momentarily stunned when Grey shoved her head down. Stuffing her mouth to the brim with his cock. Shooting the last remnants of his first load into her mouth, directly into her gullet. Loud audible gulps filling the air as he this occurred. 

Looking up, she pulled her mouth off, showing off her empty mouth. Not a single trace of cum lingering inside her mouth. “Heh, little freak,” Neo giggled at that, “You look like a proper Neapolitan sundae, now that you’ve been topped off with Vanilla.” 

The girl smirked, admittedly a bit amused by the ice cream pun. While it was cheesy in some cases, she couldn’t help but find it a little endearing in this case. Propping herself up, all of a sudden, like a hammer to fragile glass. Neo disappeared out of existence, tiny fragments landing on the bed and floor of where she once was. 

Grey was startled by the sudden action, sitting up from his spot on the bed. “Huh? N-Neo?” He looked around the room. “Where’d you go?”

A sharp whistle grabbed his attention, and positioned near the wall was the mute beauty herself. Using one hand propped against the wall to keep her balance, while she used her other hand to perform an expert standing split for Grey. Showing her perfect balance and flexibility for the young teen. Her arousal running down her inner thighs only further added to her sex appeal. 

“Well, someone’s starting to get into it now, I see.” Grey chuckled. 

He walked up and got into position with Neo. Lifting the small girl up even further due to her short stature. Bringing her up to the tip of her toes. A small smirk formed his lips at the light teasing and prodding he did with her slick entrance. “Sorry, you’re so soaked down there, it’s kinda to get it in, y’know?” At her glaring pout, Grey gave a small laugh at the girl. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop playing.” 

Getting serious, he pushed his way slowly into Neo. Pushing the girl further against the wall as she felt him enter inch by inch. Her walls clinging to him almost immediately, almost threatening to crush his cock from how amazing he felt inside of her. Grey groaning in pain and pleasure from the walls coiling him all around. He figured that Neo’s pussy would be tight and everything, but he didn’t think it would be THIS tight.

“Smaller the body, tighter the pussy it would seem.” He muttered, amazed at how Neo could feel even tighter than Ilia when she was still a virgin. But he decided not to dwell on that any further. 

With a firm grip on her leg and waist, Grey started pounding away at Neo’s tight core. Her wet arousal more than enough to allow himself to drill all the way to the very hilt. Hitting her inner cervix with no issue at all. Holding nothing back, Grey wouldn’t be gentle with his thrusts, figuring a woman like Neo could take everything he had and then some. And if she couldn’t, then he’d have to teach her somewhere down the line. Her small size only further emphasizing the sheer difference in size between the two partners. Her stomach bulging out violent from the massive length rearranging her insides. 

It was probably one of the instances where Neo desperately wished she had a voice. If only to let out the whorish screams and moans to help project the pure ecstasy she was feeling at the moment. Who knew this kid knew how to fuck a girl so amazingly? She almost felt herself cumming immediately the moment he started moving. She wanted to scream, to cry out, to beg for him to fuck her harder like the slut that she felt she was at this very time. 

Alas, all she could do was gasp shamelessly, her eyes slowly rolling themselves into her head, as she was railed against the wall in this standing split. Her legs quickly losing strength in them, Grey being the only thing that was keeping her up at this point. A stab at her sweet spot sent a sudden shock up her spine. Her walls clenching, she rode out a sudden powerful orgasm. Her juices spraying all over herself and Grey as her tongue lolled out in pleasure. 

Neo, however, didn’t get a chance to rest. Hearing a grunt, Grey pulled her up and changed their entire position. Pressing her entire back up against the wall, the boy gripped her roughly by her round buttocks. Her legs at his sides, bouncing helplessly in the air as he continued with his fucking. The new position allowing Grey to reach even further into Neo. Making the petite short stack throw her head back with a loud gasp.

“What’s the matter, Neo?” Grey sneered playfully, “Don’t tell me this is starting to become too much for you to handle?”

Neo didn’t respond, she couldn’t even if she wanted to. Her mind was currently reducing itself to mush from the cock churning inside of her. Feeling Grey’s powerful hips slamming against her own, and his large, heavy cum tanks for balls slapping against her bubbly rear with each thrust upwards into her. Her womb practically being crushed, sending her into throes of orgasm after constant orgasms. 

It was crazy, her she thought she would be the one giving this little kid a wonderful little gift for his future services with Cinder and the White Fang. Only for him to turn it around and treat her like a cum dump. Making sure to do his absolute best to reduce her into a brain dead cock addict. And she was loving every moment of it.

“Heh, guess she’s too out of it to even respond.” Grey chuckled to himself, feeling the woman wrap her legs around his waist. In a greedy attempt to bring the teenager closer. “At least her body’s honest with itself.” 

It was a fortunate thing that the hideout was a privately own place with a disclosed location. Even with Neo’s lack of a voice. The meaty slaps and grunts echoing throughout the room would be enough to warn and alert anyone nearby of what the two were doing. And if Neo had any form of sense and coherency, she more than likely wouldn’t bring herself to care at this point. Anyone who saw her in this ruined state could say whatever they want. And it wouldn’t matter to the mute.

As long as she could continue to be fucked by this cock belonging to this surprising stud. That’s all that really mattered to the criminal. 

**_-Several Hours Later-_ **

“Gh! Final load! Take it all in your horny slut!” 

With a final buck of his hips; Grey, who had trapped one Neopolitan under a vicious mating press. Came balls deep into the girl’s stuffed and overflowing cunt. Blasting another hot gooey load of salty cum right into her packed womb. Her walls, even after the abusive pounding, still remained tight and constrictive like a cobra. Greedily milking in as much of his new load as it possibly could. Her tiny pussy eventually squirting out the excess amount, unable to contain it all in. Neo’s legs were ramrod straight from her own climax. Her mind, shattering from what had to have been the millionth orgasm Grey had put the poor woman through the entire night. 

Pulling out and falling to the side of the bed next to the mute criminal. Grey wiped his brow, panting heavily as he struggled to catch his breath, “Damn, who would’ve thought such a small petite girl could drain my balls that much.” 

He looked over to Neo, and couldn’t help but feel proud of himself as he admired his little handiwork. Neo, to put it short and sweet, was an absolute mess. Splayed out on the bed with the occasional twitch. Her beautiful and desire body; looked like nothing more than a filthy cum rag. Covered head to toe in sticky semen; her long silky hair all clumped together thanks to the amount of jizz sticking to it. A huge steady pool of Grey’s cum flowed out from Neo’s pussy and ass, down to in between her limp legs. Her chest heaved up and down, completely breathless as she gasped for her air. Her eyes rolled into her skull and her mouth agape drooling out excess cum that she couldn’t swallow. Despite this, Grey could make out the traces of a dopey smile forming on the ruined criminal’s face. 

Overall, the petite short stack looked like less of a woman and more of a proper back alley cum dump. 

“Heh, with all that spunk dripping off you. You look more like vanilla themed ice cream than a Neapolitan one.” He chuckled, groaning a bit as he sat up, looking at the delirious woman. “Oh, I’m definitely gonna have fun with you from now on.” 

Just then, his scroll started ringing. Blinking and wondering who could possibly be calling him at this time of night. He realized that it was none other than Blake. Oh, shit that’s right, he was supposed to have called her when he had gotten a lead on the White Fang base. 

. . . Whoops. 

“Welp, better not keep her waiting,” He muttered before answering. “Sup Blake?” 

_ “Well don’t you sound like you’re in a chipper mood?”  _ Grey didn’t miss that lace of irritation underneath her calm and even tone.  _ “What the heck kept you?”  _

“Uh, sorry, I was just checking in and searching around for that White Fang location. And I DID eventually manage to find it.” He gave a quick glance to Neo. “...along with some bonuses.” 

_ “Bonuses, huh?”  _ The tone Blake had in voice, practically screamed ‘I bet you fucked another girl while you were out.’ 

And while that may have been true, Grey still took exception to that. 

“I don’t appreciate the presumptuous tone you’re taking with me, Belladonna.” He pouted comically, “I am perfectly capable of going a day without wanting to get inside another woman’s pants.” 

He purposely ignored Neo, who coughed out some of his load on to the mattress. 

_ “Whatever,”  _ Blake said, but then had a soft chuckle at the end.  _ “I just wanted to let you know that I got a mail saying that the airship that’ll be heading for Beacon will be arriving in like a day or two. So, if you have a plan on figuring out how to get into Beacon. Better  _

“Don’t worry,” Grey grinned, playing with a few strands of his hair. “I think I figured out a way to get into the Academy. Don’t you worry about that.” 

Grey couldn’t see it, but he could feel Blake playfully rolling her eyes on the other end of the line. 

_ “Alright then,”  _ She finally said,  _ “I guess I’ll see you when I can, Master.”  _

The tanned boy laughed, “You got it.” with that, he hung up on the scroll and lazily tossed the device to the side. “Hope, you get comfortable with your new life Neo, cause you’ll be coming with me to Beacon as my personal stress reliever.” 

Another twitch and her pussy squirting out more cum was Neo’s only capable answer for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**NEOPOLITAN ACQUIRED** _
> 
> **Grey Current Harem Member Count: 5**


	5. Taming the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which case, Grey and Neo encounter a certain blonde busty brawler at Junior's Club, while the two are conducting business. And her actions lands her in hot water; forcing a debt that the two are more than eager to have her pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so yet another chapter, this time with my all-time favorite girl, Yang Xiao Long. I'll be honest, I was really happy to do this one. Hope y'all enjoy reading it.

Grey had to admit, Neo was actually a rather pleasant woman to work with when he wasn’t fucking her brains out. Ever since their established partnership the other day, which followed an intense fuck session between the two. Neo had got to work showing him the ropes on how to deal with the underworld and the White Fang. 

Her tips, tricks, and strategies were easy to pick up and implement. She even took it a step further by giving him a rundown of the boss that he would supposedly be working with during his time within the White Fang aside from Sienna. From what he could gather, Cinder… was not a woman he was looking forward to meeting, at all. Calm, calculative, and no doubt manipulative. He’d have to watch out for her silver tongue in the future. 

Next was Emerald, or as Neo so eloquently liked to call the dark skin woman, ‘Cinder’s Bitch’. She was apparently Cinder’s right-hand woman and would do anything to please her boss no matter what. Neo also made a point to note, that the girl had it bad for her boss. Like REALLY bad, as in she would get jealous if Cinder showed interest to anyone but her. If it wasn’t so pathetic and sad, Neo would’ve found the puppy love amusing. 

Regardless, Grey made a point to steer clear of her as well. And make sure not to grab too much of Cinder’s attention. The last thing he wanted was for this girl to come after him just to deal with her petty jealousy. 

And lastly was Mercury, and if Grey had to be honest. He felt that he and this guy would get along with each other well. Or at the very least, he didn’t seem like the type that wouldn’t be giving him too much shit in the near future. Neo described him as Cinder’s ‘Attack Dog’ alongside Emerald. And was a very skilled fighter, especially with his kicks. Something that surprised him, however, was when she revealed that his legs were prosthetics. Something she caught after testing his abilities one time. 

Grey thought about it, he knew that if he was gonna continue working with the White Fang. He was gonna have to deal with them at some point, especially since they were in Vale. And, as reiterated before, he was NOT looking forward to any of that at all. 

On the flip side, he had gotten back in touch with Blake after hooking up with Neo. It was… admittedly a bit awkward at first when he introduced the two ladies to one another. Though he knew Blake wouldn’t be upset with bedding another girl, she did show some clear annoyance at the fact that she was going to have to share his dick with a new girl, unlike her mom and friend Ilia. Who would’ve thought Belladonna would come to be selfish and possessive of him over the time they had rumped around, it was actually a bit flattering. 

Regardless, the two had managed to get along after a while. Though Neo’s smug attitude, along with her tendency of teasing and playing with the cat faunus, didn’t help at times. 

He did learn a bit of interesting news from Blake concerning Beacon, however. For some reason, there was going to be a bit of a delay in terms of bringing the students in for the entrance exam and ceremony. Apparently preparations was taking a bit longer than expected and they needed more time. Grey didn’t really mind, if anything, it just gave him more time to familiarize himself around Vale. As well as get him adjusted with him owning his new nightclub. 

...Yes, you heard that right. 

As it turned out, Roman, before his impromptu retirement by his hand, had been in the process of buying out and taking over a popular night club within Vale. With the intent of having it as another place, not only as an inconspicuous base of operations but also for intel gathering and a means for earning extra money. And since Grey was in charge now, Neo saw to it that he would become the new owner of the club. Seeing as it was already paid for, and all they needed was to discuss and write up the fine prints. 

Grey couldn’t see any faults with owning a nightclub. The benefits of having one were valid, plus having (arguably) legitimate money come in would do wonders for him so that no one could breathe down his neck about where he got money from. Much as he adored his semblance, it did bring about a habit of getting himself caught recently. 

Eventually, the night came for him and Neo to talk things over with the now, former, owner of the club; Hei “Junior” Xiong. He seemed nice enough all things considered, though understandably skeptic about him being here to take over the bar when he had been under the impression Roman would be buying him out. He was really half expecting the man to be rude or look down at him, but to his surprise, he maintained a professional outlook on everything. Though for a split second, he did catch the man sending a wary glance over towards his tiny assistance. And that’s when he kinda pieced it together. 

He must’ve gotten into it with Neo at one point. And he was willing to bet it revolved around him Roman of some kind. Knowing that it was the only thing that was able to set her off. If that was the case, then he definitely couldn’t blame him for being cautious with his words. Neo may have been small, but she was perfectly capable of putting down someone three times her size. Making her an efficient and deadly bodyguard. 

Casting a glance at her, the ice cream themed woman returned the gaze with an innocent wink, blowing a small kiss at her new boss/lover. 

_ *Shudder* _ Yeah, he was definitely glad she was on his side. 

“In any case,” Grey turned his attention back to Junior, the man continuing on, “Everything seems to be in order; still a bit shocked that Roman would simply hand over this club to someone as young as you. But, then again, that guy’s not to type to hand over something valuable to him to just anybody. If he’s given it to you, then you must’ve done something to earn his trust and respect. More so if you got this woman by your side now.” He said, gesturing to a cheeky grinning Neo. “And here I thought, you were glued to the hip with Torchwick.” 

Neo grinned but simply shrugged dismissively, pulling out her scroll to type.  **“What can I say, this kid is just full of surprises.”**

“Uh-huh,” Junior didn’t know what type of relationship these two had with one another, but he honestly didn’t care. He made a point to never pry into in the affairs of others if it didn’t benefit him in any way. Less hassle and drama he found it to be. 

“Well then, how about I show you around your new-” 

A sudden loud crash interrupted the parties within the room. Surprising Grey and Neo, while Junior shot up from his seat, with an alerted look on his face. 

“The hell was-” 

“Boss!”

One of Junior’s (or rather Grey’s now) henchman burst into the room. Hunched slightly trying to catch his breath. Junior did look please in the least at having being disrupted by whatever the hell was going on outside. “Hey’s what the deal, what’s going on outside?!” He demanded. 

The grunted quickly straightened, “S-Sorry,” he quickly apologized. “It’s just… there’s some young girl teen starting trouble out on the club floor,” He explained; when he noticed his boss’ silent expression telling him that he elaborate on the matter, he quickly did so, “Apparently this kid was looking 

Junior let out a soft ‘Tch’, he honestly couldn’t believe what he was upset at more. The fact that there was some little bitch starting up trouble in his club the VERY night he was passing on ownership. Or the fact that his good-for-nothing men weren’t able to handle one damn little girl. Seriously, what did he pay these guys for? 

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, he reached under his desk, retrieving his weapon, a bazooka/club hybrid. He walked passed Grey and Neo, the latter of whom raising a curious eyebrow at the man. “Just wait here,” Junior said, shouldering his weapon, “I’ll deal with this matter real quick, and then we can get back to business.” He faced the nameless guy, “Let’s go.” 

The two men left, leaving Neo and Grey all alone. The latter, glancing over to his assistance/sex doll. 

“Uh… won’t a bazooka just destroy more of my club?” Grey stated, earning a dismissive shrug from Neo. “Yeeeaah, no, I think we might need to step in and help out.” 

It wasn’t because he felt Junior might need backup with whoever this person was. Seeing as they’re able to singlehandedly able to deal with all of Junior’s security by themselves. But rather, he didn’t like the fact that some random girl just showed up out of nowhere and started wrecking his club. I mean, come on, he didn’t even get the keys to the place and already it’s starting to get destroyed. 

Neo simply smirked and nodded, grabbing her parasol as she followed her new boss out of the room. Eager to get some fighting in, and see what type of girl that was causing all this trouble. 

-X-

Grey had to admit, he was impressed by the sight before him. The moment he and Neo stepped out of the private office and walked out onto the balcony, staring down at the dance floor. To put the long story short, the place was an absolute fucking mess. 

With all the patrons gone, the entire dance floor was a complete mess. Worthy of being called a battlezone with all the damage that had been done to it. Shattered glasses from the now destroyed LED lamp pillar, the dance floor all torn up with various small potholes, a smashed up DJ-Booth with a laid-out unconscious body lying on top of it. A series of bullet holes littered throughout the club from gunfire and lastly, a sea of bodies strewn all over the flooring and furniture. Either knocked out cold or groaning out in pain. But that wasn’t what really grabbed Grey’s attention. 

What really struck him, was the girl currently fighting Junior. 

Grey had to be completely honest, the girl was a looker. She looked to be around his age with long bright sun-kissed blonde hair and a stunning pair of lilac purple eyes. Her figure was amazing too, a pair of large round bouncy tits, from what he could see, a nice ass. Lovely set of hips and curves that no doubt turned many heads wherever this girl went. She was total 10 out of 10 and judging from the way Neo was ogling her as well, he had a good feeling he wasn’t alone on the matter. 

“What do you think, Neo?” He asked, slinging his arm over her shoulder. 

**“Definitely a keeper, she’s got the bod of wet dreams right there,”** Neo tapped out on her scroll, licking her lips in an aroused manner, thinking of the many things she wanted to do to this cute blonde. Shaking her head, she typed out a new sentence,  **“But in terms of her fighting style, she ain’t your average boxer; I’m willing to bet she’s a huntress in training.”**

“Figured,” Smirked the tanned teen, “Think you could take her?” 

Neo smirked and snorted,  **“In my sleep, she’s good but nothing too impressive. She’s got a lot of flaws in her fighting stance that I can exploit.”**

“Well okay then,” Grey looked just in time to see the blonde slam her fist into the side of Junior’s cheek, the force and torque of the punch sending the man flying out of the club. Grey winced at that, no doubt if it wasn’t for Aura, that would’ve broken the man’s neck. “Seems like Junior’s out the game,” He looked at Neo, “Wanna go greet our little party crasher?” 

Neo bowed before hopping on the railing and jumping down, using her parasol to slow her descent as she landed on the wrecked dance floor. Letting out a sharp whistle, grabbing blondie’s attention as she let out a confident smug grin. 

“Another one of Junior’s cronies, huh?” Neo heard the blonde speak, cute voice, wondering how that would translate in the bedroom. 

“Didn’t think he was the type to hire runts as well.” 

Neo kept her smile, but if one looked closely, they could see a vein slowly forming on the mute girl’s forehead. Grey slowly, brought a hand to his face at the brawler’s unknowing fuck up. Something he quickly learned about Neo, is that you never, EVER, make a crack about her height. That was just as bad as insulting Roman. 

“Hoo boy, hopefully, Neo only lets this girl off with only a busted lip.” He muttered as the two girls faced off. 

The fight, if one even wanted to call it that, went exactly how Grey predicted. Neo absolutely toyed with the blonde the entire time, not even allowing her to get a single shot in edgewise, as she landed blows after devastating blows with her kicks. The gap in terms of experience and skills was made obvious by a wide margin. Grey noted that Neo was definitely upset by the little jab at her height made by the brawler, cause unless he was mistaken, the final blow she had made to the girl’s temple, knocking her clean out and ending the fight then and there, was a lot more violent than he expected it to be. 

“Definitely would be wise to never get on her bad side, ever,” Grey muttered, sweatdropping at the smug grin Neo harbored as she looked up at him. Her hands behind her back, giving off a ‘Finished’ aura about her. Which would’ve been a cute sight to see; if it wasn’t ruined by the sight of the girl’s unconscious body lying limp on the floor next to her. 

“Nice work Neo,” Grey commented, jumping over the railing and floating down gently towards the ground, “Though the roundhouse kick to the head seemed a bit much.” He pointed out, folding his arms. 

Neo simply shrugged, joining Grey as the two approached the blonde’s unconscious form.  **“So what do you want to do now with her?”**

“Well,” he put a hand to his neck, cracking it softly, “The only sensible thing to have her do, now that we got her.” He smiled towards the tiny mute. 

“Have her pay for her little scuffle.” 

-X-

“Wakey, wakey~” 

A resounding slap cracked throughout the silent air of the private office within Grey’s hideout, as Neo’s hand connected with the blonde’s cheek. The boy watching as the girl’s head snapped to the side from the sudden smack, the girl’s stunning pair of lilac eyes snapped open wide open in shock, making the girl look around frantically before landing her gaze on both Grey and Neo. 

“What the- where,” The blonde struggled to get up and move her arms, but realized she couldn’t. A quick look showed that her arms were bound behind her back by a pair of cuffs. Frowning, she glared at the two likely culprits for this treatment, “Alright, you two, you better start explaining what the hell is going on before I REALLY get pissed off here.” 

Grey and Neo passed a look at one another, this girl couldn’t be serious, could she? Was… was she even aware of her situation right now, or did she believe that she had the right to be upset at this very moment?

“I’ll admit, I’m amazed you can even say that after everything you just did.” Grey began, pulling out a pair of golden gauntlet

“My weapons!” The girl exclaimed. 

“And what a lovely design they are,” Grey genuinely complimented, examining them thoroughly; he never thought he’d meet someone who would come up with the idea or concept of creating shotgun gauntlets. It was crazy, yet somehow practical from what he had seen. “Crazy how something so small, can create so much damage. Though I guess in the hands of its creator, it should be expected.” 

The blonde huffed, blowing a strand of her hair from out of her face, “Yeah yeah, so what do you want? I highly doubt you captured me just so that you could compliment me about my weapon.” 

“Of course not,” Grey set the weapons down on the desk, turning his full attention back to the blonde. “You and I have a lot to talk about, Xiao Long.” He let out a lopsided smirk at the look of shock plastered on her face. “Surprised that I know?” 

“Yang Xiao Long, 17 years old, born and raised in Patch; and is currently studying and training to become a Huntress,” Grey said, reading off a scroll. “You recently just graduated Signal and is looking to attend Beacon Academy. The top, and only, prominent Hunters/Huntresses Academy in Vale.” 

“H-How do you?” 

“I had Neo pull up your file and info she could on you, while you were unconscious. Not a lot, but enough to get me what I want to know,” Grey smirked, relishing the anxiety that was starting to appear on Yang’s face. “What’s interesting, however, is the fact that you seem to have a bit of history with the police. Lots of misdemeanors; getting into fights, drag races with your motorcycle, drinking. But nothing too severe to throw you away in jail for good… until now, that is.”

He hopped up and sat down on the edge of the desk, setting the scroll aside, “Now, I’m no expert in law but I’m pretty sure a matter such as this, is not something you want on your record. Especially when you’re, literally, a few days away from attending Beacon.” He started petting Neo on the head, “And it’d be SUCH a shame if someone were to press charges at this very moment.”

The blonde, who was now known as Yang, realized the implications Grey was hinting at, “Y-You really, you’d really stoop that low, and turn me in?!” 

“I mean, it’s only natural that I’d do so, isn’t it?” He shrugged, “And unlike your other petty crimes, this one right here, can get you locked up for good. Even if you walked, the moment Beacon caught wind of this assault, your life as a Huntress is over, long before it began.” 

“You can’t do that!” Yang screamed shooting up to her feet, glaring at him with a mix of anger and fear. “That’s not fair!” 

“Is it? You trashed my nightclub, threatened and assaulted all of my men, and caused thousands of liens worth of property damage, overall.” Grey listed off on his fingers casually, “Way I see it, you should be lucky you didn’t wake up in the Vale City jail cell.” 

All of Yang’s brief anger was snuffed out immediately, as she looked at Grey in shock, “W-Wait… th-that, that club was yours?” 

“Is mine, as of a few hours ago,” The tanned boy clarified, “So I have every right to press charges against you. You can’t claim you fought in self-defense since a lot of witnesses will claim you instigated the whole thing.” 

Yang couldn’t help but feel herself losing the strength in her legs, sinking to her knees with a sense of dread gripping her heart. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her right now, because of her little obsession in her searching for her mother. She had ended putting herself in possible, one of the worst situations, imaginable. And now, thanks to that reckless, forget about losing her chances of becoming a huntress, she was facing some serious charges this time around. And unlike her previous offense, where she only got a slap on the wrist, she could very well be going to jail for what she had done. 

If Neo could, she would be throwing her head back with laughter at the look of pure horror on blondie’s face. No doubt the bimbo was finally realizing how screwed she was, and the petite fight couldn’t help but be amused by it.  **“I think you broke the poor girl.”** Neo wrote to Grey, giggling silently to herself. 

Grey didn’t respond to Neo, but the look on his face told her that he was enjoying this, just as much as she was. Truth be told, he didn’t really care all that much about the club getting ransacked. Yeah, he was a bit annoyed at the fact that something he got the full rights to, for not even five minutes, got destroyed. But it was something that could be rebuilt over time, besides; having the culprit, who was a cute and sexy looking girl squirming uncomfortably thanks to the amount of leverage he and Neo had over her, more than made up for everything else. And you can best believe, he was going to take full advantage of this. 

But for now… he believes she’s squirmed enough. 

“However,” He spoke up, grabbing Yang’s attention as she immediately snapped her head up at him. “I’m willing to let these charges drop; IF you’re willing to do something for me.” 

Yang, tensed up, not liking the tone in his voice. “And that would be?” 

Grey and Neo looked at one another and smiled, “Paying your debt.” 

-X- 

“So this is all I have to do you… right?” 

Free from her cuffs and bonds, Yang found herself kneeling down in front of Grey. The three of them were currently in the living room of hideout; Grey seated down on a couch, while Neo was next Yang, sitting on the coffee table right behind the blonde. The two of them smirking at the slightly squirming blonde below. 

“I just need to give you one blowjob, and then you’ll drop all the charges, right?” 

**“That’s right, Luv,”** Neo showed on her scroll to the blonde,  **“You do this little thing for the boss, and you’ll be free to wreck all the night clubs your naughty little heart desires. This should be simple enough for you, right?”**

Yang made no comment, giving the profound and twitching bulge a hesitant side-eye. Something Grey caught and was admittedly amused by, “Hey now, it’s either you do this, or I can just simple whore you out.” He casually stated, his grin widened at her alarmed look. “You got quite the pretty face and the body to boot; I’m sure there’d be a lot of folks who’d LOVE to pay quite a few liens to have a little fun with you. Especially Junior, the Malachite Twins, and the boys.” 

**“After the beating you gave them, I’m sure those lots would be more than eager to get some well-deserved payback on you.”** Neo said, smirking as she wrapped an arm around Yang’s trembling form,  **“And believe you me, they WON’T be gentle with you.”**

Grey scratched his chin, “Still, if you did all this, you’d probably have to give up your life as a huntress student,” He mused, “With the amount of lien you owe, and the time it’d take for you to pay it all off, I don’t think you’ll be able to keep up with your schoolwork.” He shrugged nonchalantly, “Ah well, I’m sure you’ll figure something out-”

“Alright, alright I do this!” She said, fear and a bit of panic in her voice. The clear image of what her second option being if she refused, painted vividly in her mind. The two couldn’t help but sneer softy. Got her.

“Well then, get to it, I don’t have all night.” 

Yang nodded, a heavy sense of dread gripping her heart as she slowly reached out for the zipper. Trying her best to keep the shaking to a minimum while undoing the zipper and belt, pulling down the shorts and boxers, revealing Grey’s cock. The massive member flopped out, smacking the stunned and surprised blonde on her face. 

“?!” Her Lilac eyes widening in shock; Yang stared up in disbelief at the monstrosity pressed up against her face. It was huge, thick, and dear Gods, the overwhelming smell that it was emitting made Yang’s head spin. Th-This had to be some sort of joke, right? There was no way a guy could have something this huge in his pants, and act like it wasn’t a big deal. Shooting another look past the intimidating shaft, her gaze was met with a patiently waiting and expectant look from Grey. Telling the girl that there was no way out of this, whether she liked it or not, she HAD to do this. 

_ ‘No turning back now.’  _

Slowly parting her mouth, she brought the cock head to mouth and wrapped her soft lips around it. A quick deep breath was made as she started to go down slowly on the member. Shuddering a bit from the foreign taste invading and spreading all over her tongue, but she pushed that down and continued on, bobbing her head up and down the cock. Taking more inches in slowly every time she went down. She could feel the immense cock stretching out her throat, enough to make her choke on instinct, but was thanks to hse sheer will that she forced down her gag reflex to keep it going. Wanting to get this done as quickly as possible. 

“Hm, not bad~” She heard Grey speak, a light groan of pleasure leaving his lips. Good, that must’ve meant she was doing okay so far, “You’re pretty decent, but from the way you’re working the shaft, I can tell you’re definitely a beginner, aren’t you?” 

Yang didn’t make an attempt to respond, but she knew he was right. For as much as she liked to present herself off as a flirtatious type; flaunting her goods whenever she saw fit. She never really went all the way with any of the guys, or occasional girl, that she messed around with. Preferring to save herself for that one special person at some point in the future. Essentially, she was a bonafide virgin, with no sexual experience whatsoever. 

Still, virgin or not, blondie was still doing a rather decent job so far, “What do you think, Neo? She passing the test so far?” He asked his partner, only to earn a derisive unimpressed snort from the mute. The petite criminal quickly tapping on her scroll before showing. 

**“I’m actually insulted that you would think for a second, that I would be impressed by this Cherry Girl’s piss poor attempt at blowing you.”** Ouch. Harsh Critic. 

“So what do you think she should do then?” A single brow was raised when she saw Neo lower herself down to Yang’s level, “Uhh, Neo?” 

She placed a hand on Yang’s head, running her fingers through those silky blonde locks,  **“She’s not savoring, nor appreciating your dick; she has to dig deep and REALLY get in there.”** She quickly typed; Gripping the hair roughly, all of sudden, she violently yanked the brawler off of Grey’s cock. Making the girl yelp in pain. 

“Ah HEY! Watch the- HURLK!” Yang’s pupils shrank to the size of dots, as Neo slammed the girl’s face all the way down into Grey’s pubes. Her entire body going rigid with a loud cough leaving her as her mouth and throat was shoved all the way through with Grey’s massive cock. 

Neo smirked, **“Let this.”**

Yang desperately tapped against the boy’s legs, pleading to come up for air, and for a moment, it seemed as though Neo was willing to grant the girl her wish. Pulling Yang up slowly from the base, near the very tip of his shaft. Unfortunately, just before she could collect her bearing, Neo forced the teen back down again. She repeated the process over and over, mercilessly bobbing the blonde’s head up and down until there was a steady rhythm going. All the while, Grey was left sitting there, grunting and groaning in pleasure from the sheer aggressiveness Neo was issuing on their little captive. Never did he suspect that the petite criminal could be capable of doing something like this; she treated blondie here as if she were a mere fucktoy. It was actually rather hot in his eyes. 

“HURLK! GULK! GLK! GULP!” 

The same sentiments, however, couldn’t be said for Yang. Who was trying her best not to blackout from the unwilling force blowjob she was being subjected to. She tried to breathe through her nose, but that did nothing to alleviate the burning agony occurring within her lungs. Which lost more oxygen than it was able to receive. Any attempts to force her head off the cock were fruitless as well, all thanks to the pink and brown-haired girl keeping an iron grip on her head. For a small girl, she was insanely strong. The fact that she was effortlessly holding her in place with one hand, was a huge blow to her pride and strength as well. 

**“That’s it, bitch, just like that; keep that rhythm going. You don’t wanna know what’ll happen if you stop now.”** Neo texted, letting up on her hold on Yang’s head, she glanced at the pathetic form of the busty brawler. Taking note of two specific lovely goodies that the lilac eyed beauty sported. With a lick of her lips, she placed herself behind Yang. Grabbing the top of her shirt and jacket, she gave a firm yank. Ripping the clothing down, causing her massive breasts to pop out of them, bouncing animatedly for a few moments. 

“?!” Yang grew alarmed at her top being yanked down, but hand on her head, courtesy of Grey, kept her from doing anything about it. 

“We didn’t tell you to stop,” Was all he said, silently approving of whatever Neo was planning. 

Yang growled under her breath, which quickly turned into a stiff moan as Neo groped and squeezed her plump melons. The mute having a mixed expression of awe and excitement, feeling up the supple tits in her hands. Even through her gloves, she could feel just how soft yet perky they were. Her fingers sinking into them slowly. The whole thing made her pout cutely, a bit jealous that this virgin bimbo’s chest was bigger than hers. 

Glancing up at her boss’ dick, it was then Neo had an idea. With a sudden whistle, Grabbing Axl’s attention, the two had a quick silent discussion (No pun intended) with one another. And Grey quickly realized just what exactly what Neo was looking to do. He pulled Yang’s head up off his cock, a gasp and series of coughing and wheezing could be heard as Yang took the opportunity to catch some much-needed breath. It was only when she felt something hot and wet being placed in between her breasts, did she looked down and see Neo wrap her tits around the girthy length. 

“H-Huh? What are you-” 

“Neo’s telling you to give me a Titjob.” Grey chuckled, making Yang looked up at him. 

“You’re joking.” She said, partially hoping he was kidding. It was bad enough she was being forced to suck him off, now this?!

“On the contrary, I’m very serious about this, remember your position here.” With a dejected groan, she conceded and held up her luscious mounds around his cock. Luckily knowing what to do and massaging them up and down his length, even sucking on the tip for added measure, all of which brought a pleasant sigh of content from him, “There we go, just like that.” He breathed, pleased at her bobbing her head dutifully, “Keep this up, and I just might wanna spill the beans about that person you’re searching for.” 

“Hrm?!” Yang popped Grey’s cock out of her mouth, “What did you just- MMPH!” She was forced back down by Neo’s hands, the girl leaning in, placing a finger over her lips in a shushing motion. 

“Oh right, while you were unconscious, Junior looked into you as well. Apparently, the boys have been hearing word about a young teenage girl going around asking about a woman. I can only assume that girl is you.” Grey’s amusement grew at the sight of her eyes lighting up in shock. “I dunno what’s so important about that lady to ya, but, if you do a good job. I MIGHT be willing to share what Junior told me.” 

Time seemed to slow down for Yang with each and every word spoken by the tanned skinned teen. Her ears were barely able to believe what she was hearing. This jerk actually had the info on her mother than she had been searching for?! Hearing the compromising offer, she chewed her bottom as she weighed her options; but deep down she knew what her answer would be. She wanted that information, even if it was a little if it meant bringing her closer to finding the woman that walked out on her when she was a kid. She’d do anything to get it. 

Even if it meant sinking herself further into depravity even more. 

Grey was stunned when he witnessed Yang go down on his cock with renewed vigor. Sucking and rubbing her breasts as much as she could, apparently the reward of his offer working out better than he initially thought. 

“Wow,” He grunted in pleasure, Neo sitting down right next to him. Watching the girl whore herself out with a lopsided grin, “Who would’ve thought blondie would suddenly get excited to suck dick?” He looked over to Neo, who simply shrugged, going back to watching the girl in question. 

The heated blowjob continued on for quite a while, the loud erotic slurps and moans coming from the sexy bombshell echoed throughout the room. Neo herself, couldn’t hold it back any longer, undressing slightly and plunging two fingers into her soaked core. Having grown aroused from the display before her, sure while it wasn’t anything too great, yet. Neo had to admit, the girl had some skills to her; with a little more practice, she could make a good sexual pet for her and Grey in the near future. That is, if Grey decided to keep her around, she personally hoped that he did. 

Speaking of… 

“Huh, what the-?!” Grey’s vision suddenly became obscured by a Neo’s dripping shaved snatch hovering in front of his face. Her wonderful scent overwhelming his nostrils. Looking up, he saw the girl grinning down at him, scroll in hand with the following message: 

**“It’s not fair that blondie should get all the fun now.”**

Without another word, Neo pushed her lower lips against his mouth, grinding her hips sensually, making it clear about her needs. Realizing he wasn’t being given much choice in the matter (not that he minded) he happily responded, grabbing a handful of her ass in each hand as he plunged his tongue deep into her drenched core. Not taking long for her constricting walls to coil around the wet muscle. Neo throwing her head back with silent choked gasp at the pleasure shooting up her spine. 

And that’s was how the three were for the entirety of the session. With Yang sucking and pleasuring Grey’s cock with her tits, and Neo being eating out by her new boss. For Grey, the stimulation was too much for him. Between Yang’s mouth and chest, and the smell of Neo’s arousal clogging his senses. He couldn’t hold back anymore. With a buck of his hips, he came; shooting his load of cum directly into Yang’s mouth. Her lilac eyes widened at the spontaneous discharge erupting into her mouth, prompting her to pull away out of instinct. Cum shot out from the tip, coating her face, tits, and even her hair in its pearly white jizz.

She swallowed what was in her mouth before coughing, “Ugh…” She groaned, wincing at the cum splattered all over her, especially her hair. 

Neo’s eyes dilated as she came herself; her hands gripping Grey’s hair tightly as she squirted all over her partner’s face. Making the boy lap up her essence, some of the excess running down his chin. 

“Fuck yeah…” He sighed out, pulling away as he licked his lips of Neo’s juices. Looking down at Yang, he smirked as the girl wiped his load of her face. 

-X-

“Alright, I held up my end of the bargain; so tell me everything you know about that woman!” 

After getting themselves cleaned up, true to his word, Grey had decided to drop the charges and let Yang go. To which made a certain mute pout in disappointment, but ultimately let it go. The two criminals soon led Yang back out of the hideout and back into the late evening streets Vale. Barely any people out, so the chances of anyone seeing them were low. They were near Grey’s nightclub when Yang got fed up and decided to ask her questions. 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” He waved, cleaning his ear in a lackadaisical manner, “I’ll admit, you were pretty decent all things considered. Buuut, I’m not sure if it’s worth spilling the beans on what I know.” 

Yang almost did a double-take, “W-What?!” She could barely form words out of disbelief, “Th-That’s… that’s not fair! You said you would tell me if I did everything you asked!” 

“Nooo, if you recall, I said that I MIGHT be willing to give you what you want to know. Keyword: Might, as in, no guarantee I would tell you.” He didn’t react when Yang grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He raised his hand, stopping Neo from intervening; not the least bit worried about his own safety. “So aggressive Xiao Long, is this information worth that much to you?” 

“Yes! More than you can imagine!” 

The wild desperate look in her eyes was practically delicious to Grey. Relishing in the erratic emotions to the point where he almost felt bad for messing with the brawler the way he was. . . . almost. 

Before another word could be said by either party. A third faint voice could be heard, coming from afar.

_ “Yang… where are you?”  _

Neo, Yang, and Grey’s attention was directed to the source of the voice, Yang more so at the familiarity of it. Her eyes widened when, walking across the street was a teenage girl, seemingly younger than both Grey and Yang. With dark crimson hair and fair skin; she was wearing a black and red dark dress, with belts and knee-high combat boots. The most notable feature that Grey and Neo took note of, was the bright red cloak that the girl was wearing. So bright, that even in the dead of night, one would not have trouble scoping that out. 

The girl didn’t seem to notice the three standing on the far end of the other side of the street. Obliviously calling out for the blonde.  _ “Yang, come on, where are you?”  _

“Ruby…” Yang uttered unconsciously, earning looks from both Grey and Neo. 

“Ruby?” Grey spoke up, his questioning tone demanding she elaborate a little bit more. 

“My little sister,” She said carefully; something she instantly regretted when she saw the tanned boy’s red eyes lit up in surprise. Soon followed by that dreaded grin she had come to hate ever since meeting this guy. 

“Really now?” The gears in Grey’s head started to turn, realizing there was a way to have a little more fun with blondie here. 

“How about you tell me a little bit more about Ruby?” 

-x-

**“Well now, weren’t you a cheeky little scamp just now; toying with blondie’s mind like that.”**

Grey glanced over to a smirking Neo as they casually strolled down the street. Having finished conducting their business with Yang and sending the withdrawn brawler on her way after learning everything they needed to know about Yang’s 15-year-old sister, Ruby Rose. From what Xiao Long had told him about her, she sounded like a real cutie. 

He couldn’t wait to have fun with her in the near future. 

“Oh really,” He laughed a little and regarded his mute assistant, “So you finally figured it out, huh?”

Neo paused in her typing, tapping the side of her cheeks with her scroll, before showing the screen,  **“I suspected something was up when you had stopped me from intervening on protecting you. And her sudden franticness DID make me raise a brow.”** She smirked,  **“That semblance of yours really IS potent when you want it to be.”**

“Hey, it’s how I got far in life,” He had always been thankful for the world in giving him his semblance. And wouldn’t trade it for anything; especially now, with all these lovely ‘perks’.

“So Ruby Rose, eh?” He chuckled as he and Neo walked off, “I’m definitely going to have a lot of fun with you, soon enough.” 


	6. Blooming the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sinking his teeth into Yang, Grey sets his sights on Ruby. However, one night while on the lookout for her. He soon finds himself in a situation that he never sees coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grey fucked the older sister, now, it's the young sis' turn. But before that, some plot.

“Gotta say, Xiao Long, you’ve really gotten used to your role over the last day or so.” 

Those compliments came from one grinning Grey Axl, who had a deep grin etched upon his face as he stared up the red-faced blonde. The two of them were currently in Grey’s office within his newly acquired nightclub that had been formerly owned by Junior. His hands firmly gripping her wide hips, he watched as Yang rode, slamming her hips up and down animatedly on his cock. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her tits bounced and swayed in front of him, giving the teen a delightful show of her massive jugs. Her flushed, heaving pants could be heard above his head. 

This had been the two’s daily/nightly routine, following the night of the incident in which resulted in Yang being forced to pay off the huge debt she now owed to the young bar owner and his assistant. Ever since then, Yang’s had been at the boy’s beck and call; doing whatever he so desired of her with little choice in the matter. When she wasn’t working as a maid behind the scenes of the club. Tending to Grey’s staff members, bringing them drinks or whatever they needed, she was usually servicing the head boss himself, or his little pint-sized associate Neo. The latter two tasks, she found herself doing more frequently than the former especially around the club. 

Though, if there was any saving grace to it all, it was that she was at least off-limits to all the guys that worked at the club, the same guys she had beaten up. Good thing too, cause she had gotten some… gazes from them at times during her shift there; along with the usual smug and cocky demeanor, and the bitter resentment from those who had still been upset about her beating their asses (to which offered her some pleasure within this humiliating job) a good chunk of gazes were perverted and oftentimes made her feel very uncomfortable. Her choice of outfit given to her by her ‘boss’ made her situation no better. 

A small skimpy black maid outfit, complete with a skirt much too short of her, giving everyone a good glimpse of her ass, and a full show if she so much as bent over. Accompanied by a tight cleavage window having her breasts nearly spilling out from the top. She felt that if she sneezed just once, it would cause her girls to pop out. And a pair of slope high heeled platforms shoes. While not enough to hinder her movements, it was still awkward for her to wear at times. As it wasn’t something she was used to wearing on the regular. Only special occasions, like parties or something. 

Regardless, with such an enticing look walking around every single night in front of a bunch of guys. She was positive that, had Grey not said anything regarding her, they would’ve been all over her from the very first night. And honestly, she was secretly grateful that they didn’t go that route, and she intended/hoped to keep it that way. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Grey grunt, suddenly taking charge with her body, moving his hands from her hips to grabbing a handful of her plump ass. Meeting her energetic bouncing halfway with his own thrusts, that was a sign to Yang that Grey was about to finish soon. Shifting her to holding him by his shoulders, she bounced harder up and down his length, rocking her hips as much as she could, readying herself for what might be another thick load. With a loud grunt, she felt him slam her hips all the way down the base, cumming directly into her womb. Biting her bottom lip, she could feel ropes after hot gooey ropes of cum erupting like a volcano inside of her, painting her quivering folds. The pleasure was enough to send her over as well, cumming shamefully all over him as her wall clenched tightly; as if trying it’s best to milk his cock for everything he had. 

Just another night in the new life for one Yang Xiao Long. 

“I think that was the biggest load I shot into you yet.” A soft sigh left Grey as he slowly lifted Yang off of him, watching his seed ooze slowly down her inner thighs, “Heh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were milking me harder than the others.” 

He knew that if Neo or Blake heard him say something like that he would get it from the two of them. He was still lucky the two of them had managed to get along with one another when he had first introduced them to another; storytime for another day. 

Without a word, Yang climbed off of Grey, ignoring the sticky feeling running down her inner thighs as she got in between his legs and started cleaning his cock. Her tongue skillfully lapping up the excess cum and juices left behind from their twin climax before fully going down and deepthroating his cock. Making the boy throw his head back with a blissful groan, oh yeah, Yang was definitely getting the hang of this. 

“Don’t forget to cup the balls, Xiao Long; you know how much I love it.” 

The blonde rolled her lilac eyes, but complied nonetheless, bringing a hand up to fondle and massage the sweaty cum filled sacks resting against her palm. As always these heavy cum tanks felt full no matter how many times Grey came, Yang noted. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swore he had like… an infinite amount of jizz stored inside these ballsacks. Pfft, knowing him the way she’s come to in the short time she had, she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. 

“Fuck yeeeaah~” He sighed blissfully, feeling his pleasure building up to another climax. Even if Yang wasn’t happy about her new position. At least she wasn’t letting her feelings get in the way of her duties, he honestly respected that, for what it was worth. 

Still, speaking of business, “I think it’s about time you started telling me about your sister.” He said, grabbing her attention. “Like you promised me you would.” 

Yang slowed in her movements but didn’t stop at all. Taking a moment to calm her nerves, she had known this was coming. A part of her hoped that he would forget with all the pleasure she and that Neo girl had been giving him, but it seemed like that wouldn’t be the case. “I’m waiting…” She heard him speak. Welp, no way out of this now…

“My sister Ruby…” She started, stroking him off slowly, “My sister, like me, wants to become a huntress. To her; that’s all she ever wanted to be, and that’s all she ever dreamed about.” A small smile formed on her lips, despite herself. “She’s cheery, energy, lively, a bit socially awkward but ultimately means well in the long run.” 

“I see…” Well, this Ruby girl sounded pleasant enough, “And the reason she’s here in Vale?” 

“To spend time with me until it was time for me to leave for Beacon.” Yang replied, “Even though my sister wants to become a Huntress, she’s still not old enough to attend Beacon just yet. She’s only 15 after all.” 

So she was two years younger than Yang, huh? Well, that was something to keep track of, pausing for a moment, he grunted softly as he family all over Yang’s face once again. Letting out another sigh of pleasure from the climax, okay, he was going to check out this Ruby the next chance he got. He couldn’t wait to see what type of girl this Ruby Rose would be. 

-X- 

Grey’s chance would come later that evening while on his way to check out a heist that was supposed to take place. Neo had told him that Cinder wanted some more dust for her plan, so she had taken the liberty of sending some of his men to rob a local dust shop for everything they had. What was meant to be a simple in and out robbery turned into something more when by the time he had gotten to the place. He witnessed one of his grunts getting sent flying out of the window of the store. Following suit was a young 15-year-old girl with crimson red hair and bright red cloak. In other words, Yang’s younger sister; Ruby. 

Grey had to admit, he certainly wasn’t expecting the amount of skill she had in dealing with those goons. Then again, he also didn’t expect the girl to be carrying a big ass scythe with her. Either that thing was SUPER light and had an extra sharp blade to make up for it, or this Ruby girl had some strength to her unsuspecting body. Either way, the girl swung that thing around like it was nothing. And in no time flat had managed to knock out and incapacitate all the thugs that were robbing the store. Sure, this might’ve set Cinder’s plans back a bit, but hey, Grey had to give credit where credit was due. This girl definitely had some skills to her. 

“Not bad, she’s pretty good.” He muttered, watching the girl put her scythe away as she was being thanked by the store owner. 

“Oh I must agree, Ms. Rose seems quite proficient for one as young as herself.” 

Grey’s sense flared into overdrive, as he quickly whipped around to see who was behind him. Only for a sharp pain to strike his neck before darkness overtook him.

-x-

“Ah, I see you’re starting to come around.” 

Grey groaned, bringing a hand to his head as he started to sit up. Finding himself on a couch in the middle of a darkened room, dimly lit by a hanging lamp. At the center, was a table with a man seated on one side. 

The man in question looked to be about in his late 30s, possibly going into this 40s. With messy light silverish hair, brown eyes, and a light complexion that seemed to glow under the dim lighting. He wore a clean black suit with a dark green buttoned vest, along with a green shirt and cowl wrapped around his neck. Complete with a dark purple cross-shaped pin. Fixing the black lens spectacles that was resting on his nose. He leveled his calm gaze towards the tanned skinned Axl. Having a faint smile on his face as he noticed the boy’s eyes widening, having seemingly been able to recognize him. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Muttered the boy in disbelief, “Professor Ozpin?! What’s the Headmaster of Beacon doing all the way down here?” 

A soft chuckle left the middle-aged man as he calmly gestured to the empty seat across from him. “Please, have a seat. You and I have much to discuss.” 

Grey eyed the seat for a few moments before staring back to the man warily. His mind whirring, trying to understand what Ozpin wanted with him. He had heard from rumors and stories that the older man was someone who liked to work in many mysterious ways. Making a bunch of choices that while odd in the beginning, usually paid off for him in the long run. That being said, he couldn’t understand why someone as renowned as him would want with a nobody like him. 

_ ‘Still… not like I’m going to get anywhere but just standing still.’  _ With that said, he took the man’s offer and silently sat down before him. Waiting for the Headmaster to start talking. 

Ozpin pushed his spectacles up a bit, “First I must apologize for my sudden course of action in bringing you here. But I had wanted to ensure I would be able to get a chance to talk to you without any issues.” 

“Huh?” He uttered confused before remembering seeing someone before passing out, “Wait a minute, are you telling me YOU’RE the one that knocked me out earlier?!” 

A simple nod from Ozpin was all Grey got, confirming to him that he was behind the accusation, “I normally don’t resort to such actions, but I had the impression that attempting to approaching in a more diplomatic manner, would’ve been met with resistance.” 

...Fair enough. 

Grey rubbed the back of his head, looking away with a bit of awkwardness all over his face. “Okay…” He mumbled. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

Ozpin brought his hands together before his face and looked at Grey, “I’ll just get straight to the point, Mr. Axl. I know all about you and your special… gift.” The man had made no outward reaction to the look of shock that appeared on Grey’s face as he continued on, “I’m also aware of your current situation, on how you’ve become affiliated with the White Fang through its leader, Sienna Khan. I must say, your semblance must be quite an impressive ability for it to have the very head of the faunus revolutionary come seek you out personally, despite her hatred towards humans outright.” 

“I-I… that’s…” Grey didn’t know what to say, what COULD he say to the man who basically knew every single thing about him. While yes, he could probably concede to the idea of the man learning about his semblance. Possible catching him while he was using it during his many times within Vale or something like that. There was no way he should have known about his ties to Sienna, he made sure to keep himself tight-lipped about that. With only Neo being the sole exception, seeing as she was his new bodyguard. And even then, she promised not to breathe a word about this to anyone. 

“H-How…?”

“How did I come about such sensitive information?” Ozpin said, his lips curling up slightly in amusement. “You see my boy, what you don’t know about me is that I have friends, and more importantly, I have connections in places you wouldn’t think possible; In the very long time I have been alive, it’s good to have these things when you want to know what is going on in the world. To help combat against unknown forces that may lurk about in the shadows of normal everyday citizens.” 

Now while Grey wouldn’t say he’s the smartest of people, even he had noticed the underlying cryptic message behind that statement,  _ ‘Somehow, I don’t think he’s talking about Grimm, or even whatever Cinder’s faction is.’  _ “O-Okay… but what does that have to do with any of me?” 

Before the two could continue on, the sound of a door opening cut their conversation short. Grey’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the new individual stepping into the room. It was a woman, well over 6 feet in height with light sun-kissed blonde hair tied up into a low bun, with a twisted curl bang hanging on the right side of her face. She was fairly skinned, with a lovely set of light green eyes behind a pair of ovular framed glasses. And a pair of teal-colored earrings which seemed to compliment the natural beauty the woman exuded. 

She wore a white long sleeve pleated top with a teardrop keyhole right above her incredible chest, gauntlet cuffs with flared pleats around the wrist. On her collar was a small pendant, that matched set of earrings she had on. Her lower half consisted of a high waisted black pencil skirt with a row of four bronze buttons and blackish-brown stockings. Black boots with bronze heels, and to complete the look, the woman had a small cape reaching down to her lower back, which was black on the outside, with a rich purple interior. The ending of the cape was designed to look like flames and arrows and emblazoned in the middle of it, was Glynda’s insignia. Consisting of a tiara, right above a row of bronze diamond-shaped beads. 

Grey couldn’t believe his eyes at who just entered the room. The woman herself, being none other than Glynda Goodwitch, a renowned and respected huntress. On top of that, was also Headmaster Ozpin’s right-hand woman. While the boy was in a momentary state of shock, the man in question smiled as the appearing woman. 

“Ah Glynda, so good of you to join us.” He spoke casually to his associate, “I take you just finished things up with Ms. Rose?” 

A soft and, if Grey didn’t know any better, faintly irritable sigh left the woman as she fixed her glasses, “Yes, as you requested, Ms. Rose will be joining the Academy alongside her sister.” She spoke, unknowingly grabbing Grey’s attention in the process. Her gaze then set to Grey, unconsciously making the boy sit up straight, “And this is the… boy, you had said you wanted to speak with?” 

He couldn’t help but squirm a little under the intense gaze; as if the woman was silently judging him or something. It actually made him feel a little uncomfortable like he was being stared down by another Sienna. Ozpin, oblivious to the boy’s silent squirming, nodded to his assistant’s question, “Yes, that is correct.” 

The blonde beauty sighed, pushing up her glasses slightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “Again Ozpin, I still feel the need to bring up my hesitation on what you’re intending on doing. I can’t believe you’re even considering something like this.” 

“Now Glynda, I understand that what I intend to propose might seem a little… unorthodox.” 

“Unethical is more like it.” The woman snorted uncharacteristically. 

The man wasn’t phased by the interruption and kept going, “But believe me, I feel we may yet be able to benefit from Mr. Axl’s power and current positioning.” 

Grey looked at the exchange between the two, picking up bits and pieces of what’s going on. Clearly whatever the two were discussing at the moment, revolved around him. And he had a pretty good feeling that it had to do with whatever Ozpin was looking do discuss with him just now. “Um…” He raised his hand slowly, grabbing the two’s attention, “What… exactly was it that you were looking to talk to me about?” 

Glynda and Ozpin shared a quick look, which resulted in the woman standing back with her arms folded underneath her breasts. Allowing Ozpin to resume their conversation with a clear of his throat. 

“Right, so what I had wanted to discuss with you previously. As I’ve said before, short and straight to the point; I want you. I want your semblance, along with your newly acquired position within the criminal underworld.” 

For what had to have been the third time this evening, Grey’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, “Wait what?!” Whoa whoa, wait a minute! “What did you just say?!” 

“I assure you, your ears were not deceiving you.”

“It clearly must be! Cause I’m pretty sure I just heard the highly respectable Headmaster Ozpin just say he wished to conspire with a criminal!” Exclaimed Grey in disbelief, a part of him still processing all of what was being said to him. 

He could hear Glynda muttering under her breath, “Imagine my damn surprise.” 

Said Headmaster, however, just chuckled as he leaned back into his seat. “I suppose it is a little much to take in all at once. Though, if you will, I would like to explain my reasoning for doing so.” 

Grey could only nod softly, silently motioning for the man to continue. 

“Excellent, now you recall earlier when I had mentioned about combating against unknown forces throughout the world, right?” At Grey’s nod, he continued, “Over the many years as my time as a Hunter. I’ve come to accept that sometimes, in order to protect those that we care about. One needs to make a deal with the devil for the greater good. Harness a little evil, to defeat evil you might say.” 

Folding his fingers on top of the table, he leaned forward, “There is a threat out in the world Grey, whose power and influence is far greater than anyone could comprehend; beyond you, and beyond even me.” He explained, and Grey could swear he had seen a pained expression flashed briefly on Ozpin’s face before it disappeared. “It’s a bit… frustrating to admit such a thing, but I’m forced in a position where I need every advantage I can get to face ‘Her’. That’s where you come in.” 

“Why me exactly?” Grey asked straight out the gate, “If you wanted ties to the criminal underworld that badly, why didn’t you seek out someone like, Junior or even Roman Torchwick? And exactly, who is ‘She’ that you’re talking about?” 

“In time, should you choose to join me, you’ll learn all there is to know about her,” Ozpin replied, calmly raising a hand, “As for why I specifically chose you, while you are correct about your stance on the previous options stated before. Neither one has close ties with the leader of the White Fang now, do they?”

“Oh.” Damn, he had almost forgotten about that. “Uh… right.” 

“I don’t think I need to rehash anything here, but I will admit, I’m quite surprised that a boy your age is rather… intimate with the high-standing leader.” Ozpin smirked at Grey’s shocked expression, “As I’ve stated before, I have friends in many places, regardless, I doubt you’d want such information to be privy to a lot of other places now, would you?” 

Grey deadpanned, “I’m being blackmailed again, aren’t I? That’s the reason you sought me out, isn’t it? Because of the leverage, you’d have over me.” Suddenly he was getting a case of Deja Vu all over again. 

“I wouldn’t necessarily put it like that,” Ozpin countered, his tone sounding completely sincere and genuine, “Though, given your position, I can’t deny it does sound convenient. Even more so, what with you now acquiring the assets of both the aforementioned men you had suggested earlier. It allows me to kill three birds with one stone. But really, they are just bonuses, it’s your semblance I’m really after.”

Grey sighed, feeling a little annoyed, while he did love his semblance, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He couldn’t deny that it was starting to give him more trouble than he would’ve liked over the recent few days, “Alright fine,” He huffed, crossing his arms and looking to the side. “For the sake of argument, say I agree and join this little faction of yours; what do I get out of it? Cause really, it feels like I don’t really how much of a choice in terms of what you’re putting me through.” 

To his surprise, Ozpin had a small smirk on his face, “I thought you might say that, which leads us to the next point of our conversation. Naturally, I did intend on compensating you for your services. That was planned from the beginning, and with what I have to offer, I think you might enjoy it very well.” 

Grey raised a skeptical brow, “Oh yeah,” His tone was unconvinced, “And what exactly could that be?” 

“Well, how about a Beacon rendition of the Free Use Law you had gotten from Sienna?” 

. . . . . . . . What?

Grey blinked, slowly looking back at the even faced headmaster, “...excuse me?” 

“You heard me correctly,” He said with a calm smile on his face. 

“. . . Okay, that settles it, I HAVE to be being punked right now.” He looked around the room, “Is there like a hidden camera or something, ‘cause there’s no way this conversation is happening right now.” 

“Believe me, boy,” Glynda said with a sigh, “Ozpin is as serious as he can be with this very notion.” 

“W-Why?” Even if he was desperate to have him on his side, to have him throw random girls at Grey just for his semblance…

“I’m not a perfect being, and I won’t pretend to act like I’m an entire good fellow. I’ve made more mistakes than any man could possibly count. And I’m willing to do anything to rectify that.” He said, “Even if it means making a bit of a sacrifice, here and there.” 

With Grey stunned rendered stunned silent, Ozpin continued, “Now, it should go without saying, I have no intention of forcing an answer out of you tonight. You’re free to take some time to mull it over and respond to me whenever you have reached a decision.” He slid a small business card across the table. “My number, we’ll be in touch, Mr. Axl.” 

“Right…” Was all the boy said as he took the card into his hand. 

“Now then, I think it’s about time, me and Professor Glynda took our leave.” Standing up and making his way to the door, Ozpin gripped the handle, “Besides, I believe you have company.

As the door suddenly opened up, a loud young feminine ‘Eep’ could be heard as Grey watched a familiar red hooded girl tumbling into the room. The girl, who was none other than Ruby Rose, let out a pained groan as she rubbed her head, before noticing that she was being stared at by all three parties in the room. 

“Ehehe, H-Hi…” She waved meekly, her cheeks reddened in pure embarrassment. 

Ozpin chuckled amusedly, turning his gaze back to Grey, “We’ll be in touch, Mr. Axl, and Ms. Rose.” He looked back down as the quickly straightening teen, “Try not to eavesdrop so often, it won’t exactly do for a future huntress to be caught doing such things.” 

“R-Right…” With that, both Headmaster and Professor left the room, leaving both Ruby and Grey by their lonesome, in a rather awkwardly tense silence. 

-X-

“I still can’t believe you’re approving of such a ludicrous plan, Ozpin!” 

Once the Headmaster and assistant had left the two teenagers by their lonesome, and out of earshot. Glynda wasted no time in letting Ozpin know about her entire feelings towards the whole offer that had just been made. Holding nothing back as she tore into the man that she followed and respected. 

“Glynda-” Ozpin tried to say but was swiftly cut off by the irate blonde. 

“Even if sometimes, we’re forced to do things we’re not proud of for the greater good. I cannot, in good conscience, say I condone of what we’re doing!” 

Bargaining with a criminal was one thing, at least there was logic and reasoning as to why Ozpin would want to play such a role. But to essentially sell off their female students for one mere boy?! She couldn’t even begin to fathom why Ozpin would go to such length. This seemed more like something Ironwood would do, and even then, the man would have some reservations on pulling such stunts.

The man in question maintained his calm demeanor. Entirely unfazed by the outburst his cohort had lashed out at him just now. “I’m well aware of the fact that what I had just done was an…unsavory decision,” He began, letting out a soft sigh, “In fact, I didn’t take any pleasure in offer 

“Then why?” Glynda demanded, though her initial anger had somewhat started to subside, “Even if his semblance is an impressive one; surely you could’ve offered a better solution to this? At the very least, offer him something that ISN’T as… unethical as this.”

Ozpin didn’t offer an immediate response to the woman. And Glynda wondered if she had either overstepped her boundaries or if the man was actually giving consideration to what she had said. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, “Glynda, have you ever once doubted my judgment?” 

“I-” Glynda couldn’t help but be taken aback by the sudden statement, “Up till now, no, I’ve trusted you with every decision you have made in the past, for better or worst.” 

“Then trust me when I say, I have a very good reason for doing what I have done.” Ozpin said, looking at his hand, “I have an odd feeling about that boy, and I want to keep a closer eye on him.” He glanced back at her, “Do you think you can do that for me?” 

Glynda did not look the least bit pleased or assured by the answer, in fact, she still wanted to challenge him some more on the matter. But ultimately, despite her better judgment, conceded, “Very well.” 

She just hoped this would not be a huge mistake.    
  
-X-

Back with Grey and Ruby, the two teens had remained in their uneasy silence, neither side was really sure on how to approach the other. Ruby clearly hadn’t been expecting to get caught the way she did. While Grey wasn’t expecting to have a little snoop spy on his and Ozpin’s conversation. They remained the way they were until Ruby decided to take the plunge and break the ice first.

“Um… hi,” Ruby said, her voice sporting its trademark squeaky tone. 

. . . What, it was better than nothing.

“Hi…” Grey responded back, tapping the card against the surface of the table as he looked around. The silence around them only seeming to get worse until the boy let out a sigh. “Alright, I won’t beat around the bush, how much of that conversation did you hear?” 

“N-Not a lot of it, I swear!” Ruby said instantly, raising her hands in defense, “On just a small bit!” Grey slowly raised a skeptical brow, “W-Well, I-I miiiiight’ve heard a little more…” The unconvinced look remained visible on his face, causing the girl to slump her shoulders in defeat, “Okaaay, I snooped and heard everything…” 

“So then you know about the proposal Ozpin offered me,” Grey said with a small sigh. 

“Are… Are you gonna accept it?” Ruby couldn’t help but ask. 

“That’s a good question,” He hummed, drumming his fingers as he looked at the business card. Recalling everything that Ozpin offered to him. It was still crazy; that the man who was considered one of the most idolized Hunter in all of Remnant would offer him something like this. Sienna was one thing, at least with her, she gave off the impression that she would do anything to win and turn things in her favor. He didn’t expect that with Ozpin, for all Grey knew, this could probably be a trap. Perhaps he should take some time to think about and consider the offer at hand. 

. . . . Pffft, yeah right. 

The answer was clear as day the moment Ozpin laid it out on the table. Trick or not, you’d have to be crazy to refuse the chance to get with some more lovely ladies within Beacon Academy. He had already had plans to enter Beacon through one means or another. This just made his efforts a lot easier for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ruby appeared right in front of him, startling and nearly making him fall out of his seat. 

“What the-?!” 

“I think you should accept it!” She declared vigorously. 

Huh? 

“Excuse me?” He asked, with the young teenage girl having an excited look on her face. 

“Professor Ozpin is one of the greatest Hunters to have ever lived. Loved and respected by even the most veterans of those in the profession.” Ruby started to say eagerly, “The fact that he’s praising you, even going as far as to want to rely on you and your semblance. You must be some super amazing kickass guy. I think his offer of free use is a small price for something like this!”

. . . . Was this girl stupid? 

Talk about reading too much into a situation and completely off the rails. He could swear that she didn’t even hear or register anything of what had been said between the two of them. Either that, or she didn’t seem to fully grasp just what him being allowed this Free Use rule entailed.  _ ‘Wait a minute,’  _ He paused and thought to himself,  _ ‘Maybe I can use this to my advantage.’  _

Smirking, he looked up at the spunky scythe wielder, “Really now,” He started to say, “Well, I’m personally not so sure about that, myself. Sure, the idea sounds enticing, but who’d be willing to give themselves up for me, in order for me to agree to work with Ozpin?” He said, with his best acting voice, trying to sound as skeptical as possible. 

Still, it managed to do the trick as Ruby immediately fell for the bait automatically, “What if I offered myself as your first tribute, then?” 

Grey mentally smirked,  _ ‘Gotcha…’  _ Outwardly, he raised a brow, “Oh? How so?”

“I’m going to be going to Beacon as well, so maybe I could be the first of potentially many girls set to help you out,” Ruby said with a determined expression, “As a future Huntress, it’s always been my dream to become a heroine who protects and helps others in any way they can. And what better way to get a headstart on that dream by helping out a fellow future protector of Remnant?” 

Wow… so eager, so passionate, Grey almost felt a little bad for manipulating the sweet innocent girl like this. 

. . . Almost. 

Tapping his chin, pretending to think about it, he shrugged, “Alright then, I’ll take Ozzy up on his little offer, but you’re gonna help me with this, as promised.” He said, grinning as the girl did a small cheer, thinking she had managed to convince him. 

Standing up, Grey made his way to the door and locked it shut. Wanting to give him and Ruby some privacy for what they were about to do next for the following hours. Turning to face the girl in question and the table, he raised his hand outward towards the furniture, closing his eyes and concentrating. When he opened them, gone was the cold metallic table, and in its place was a comfy king size bed. 

“Whoa! Was that your semblance?!” Ruby exclaimed, staring in awe at the sight. 

The astonished tone made the teen laugh, “Maaaybe, he teased before sitting down at the edge of the bed, “I’d figure this be more comfortable than just doing it on a hard table. 

Ruby nodded with a smile, “Right! ...So um. . .” She then shifted around with a bit of awkwardness around her. “What do you want me to do first?” 

“Well, how about you strip for me?” Grey hummed, leaning back in at the bed, “I think that’s a perfect way to kick things off. 

Ruby’s eyes widened, “S-Strip?”   


“Yeah, strip, you know… taking your clothes off in a sexy manner?” He said, waving a finger around playful, he raised a cheeky brow, “You DO know how to do that, right?” 

“Ah, um o-of course I do!” Ruby said defensively, trying not to stutter too much. 

“Well then, by all means, get started then.” 

Ruby gulped silently but nodded as she attempted her very first strip show for someone. Taking off her cloak and putting it gently to the side. She took a deep breath and slowly began taking off her clothes in front of Grey. Peeling off her clothing, showing skin in what she believed to be an erotic manner; trying her best to imitate how Yang would’ve done it. The entire act was amusing to Grey, it was clear to him that Ruby had absolutely no clue on how to act or strip sexily. Though he figured it was mostly due to her innocent nature, from what he gathered, along with Yang told him. Ruby was the most socially inept person alive, and even more so when it came to flaunting off her body. 

And yet, despite that, her awkwardness somehow played a part in sex appeal. Emphasizing that cute adorkable-ness that she exuded about her. It helped that she also had the body to boot as well. While she wasn’t her older sister, Grey could see Ruby wasn’t a slouch with her body either; fair amounts of curves, completely with some hips, thick thighs leading down to a pair of athletically toned legs. And a faint yet surprising set of abs visible on her stomach. A pair of above-average, perky set of boobs, with a bubbly round tush to complement it. For Ruby, this body suited her, a perfect mix of petite yet, well fit body. 

_ ‘She’s no Yang, but she’s still gonna a cute body all the same.’  _ He mused, seeing her beginning to remove her stockings, he quickly spoke up, “Actually, leave those on, they actually complement your nude body rather well.” 

Ruby nodded quietly, a bit a blush dusting her cheeks as she had an arm under her chest. Silently waiting for him to give her, his next order. Which came in the form of Grey pulling Ruby on to his lap and eagerly exploring her body. Cupping and fondling her chest and thighs, just to see what he would be working with. The cute yelp that left the girl’s lips only entice the boy further, slipping a hand in between her legs and pushing two fingers gently into her heated core. Prompting a gasp and moan from the red-faced Ruby, squirming around as she felt Grey’s fingers explore her insides. 

“Jeez, I didn’t think you were this sensitive, I’m barely touching you.” Chuckled the tanned teen, pushing his digits further making the young Rose moan louder. 

“I-I… I just… n-never did this… before, th-that’s all.” Ruby mustered between pants. 

Grey simply chuckled, “Somehow I managed to gather that much on my own.” Shifting her off of him, he pushed her down to her knees right in between his legs, “Right then, how about we start you off fairly simply with a blowjob. You DO know what that is, right?” 

Ruby pouted cutely, “O-Of course I do, I’m not THAT clueless when it comes to sex.” She huffed, already unzipping his pants and fishing out his cock. “E-Even though, I’m a virgin, I think I know how to… suck…a...dick. . .” 

Ruby felt her words slowly die down in her throat as she watched Grey’s shaft popped out of his boxers. Nearly hitting the poor girl on the face with its sheer size and girth. A part of her was in complete disbelief at what she was staring at, there was no way. Were all guys this huge down here?!

She could feel the amusement plastered on Axl’s face as he looked down at her. Clearly expecting to see such a reaction from her the moment she pulled his pants down; Jerk. Pouting, her pride taking a notable hit, she grabbed hold of the semi-erect shaft and started stroking him off. Sticking her tongue out, licking the underside of his cock, and getting her first taste of a guy’s member. It had a weird almost salty like taste to it, but oddly enough, it wasn’t unpleasant to her. She glided her tongue along the bottom, from base to the very tip before wrapping her mouth on his bulbous cock head. Suckling on it cutely before she steeled herself and started slowly going down on the massive fuckstick. Barely halfway down, she could feel her throat beginning to stretch, her gag reflexes flaring to life as she started to choke on Grey’s dick. Her mind telling her that this was too much for her to handle at the moment. 

Something Grey caught onto as well, as he watched the younger teen force herself to take more and more of himself into her mouth. While valiant, there was a difference between being bold, and utterly reckless, “Alright, alright, let’s not force ourselves here.” He said, placing a hand on Ruby’s head and slowly pulling the girl’s head off his shaft with a soft wet pop. “Clearly, I’m a little too much for you at the moment. So it looks like we’re gonna have to train you for that, nice attempt though for what it’s worth.” 

Ruby blushed timidly, partially happy at the compliment but clearly wasn’t pleased with herself that she couldn’t satisfy him with her first blowjob, “Sorry.” 

“Ah don’t worry about it,” He waved off, “I think I got something else that you could do for me instead.” 

Ruby soon went from self-berating to confused almost instantly, “Huh, what do you mean?” 

“Do you by chance know what a footjob is?” 

“. . . Wha?”

It took some time for Grey to explain and teach Ruby how to give a proper footjob. And Ruby couldn’t deny how odd and unorthodox this entire fetish was. Inexperienced or not, she didn’t think that anyone would be in another person’s foot like this the way Grey was. Who claimed that he wanted to try it out at least once, just to see what it was like getting his dick pleasured by a girl’s foot. 

As he laid further back in the bed, he watched Ruby begin rubbing her stocking covered feet all over his cock. The soft sensation of her silk covered toes running up and down the underside of his shaft felt surprisingly pleasant to him. Coupled with the fact that, despite her being a runner, her feet were shockingly, rather soft to the touch as well. Upping the pleasure significantly all over, his cock already twitching in delight from the jerking Ruby was giving him with the inner sides of her feet. Ruby for her part was starting to enjoy ministering a footjob, having it throb against her foot felt weird. But a good type of weird in actuality. 

“A-Am… am I doing this right?” She asked, speeding up her stroking when she noticed pre leaking from the tip. 

“Y-Yeah, pretty good.” He could feel his climax building, just a little more and he would- “C-Cumming!” 

“Huh?” Ruby let out a yelp as Grey suddenly came all over her feet and legs. Watch his hot sticky cum coat her stockings all over, even landing on her stomach and the underside of her breasts. “Whoa… that’s a lot.” She muttered in awe, stunned by the orgasm Grey had thanks to her. 

“Heh, sorry about that,” Grey laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head, “That felt better than I could’ve imagined.” He said, looking down at her cum coated stockings.

Ruby looked at her feet as well, a sense of curiosity taking over her, “I wonder what it tastes like.” She mumbled; With little strain or effort, she twisted and bent her leg, showing off a surprising display of flexibility to Grey; who could only watch in awe as the young Rose lick the cum off her toes and legs. 

“It tastes a little funny, but not bad.” She smiled, before blinking and looking at the shellshocked Grey, “Hm? What’s the matter?” 

“Uh, i-it’s nothing, I’m just… a little shocked at how flexible you are.” He admitted; from a glance, he didn’t think that the girl was capable of pulling off such a nimble act that he thought only Neo was capable of performing. It was actually kind of arousing in a way; since it opened up so many possibilities of what he could do with the soon to be Beacon student. Ruby herself, giggled at the comment, giving him a small wink. 

“Well, what can I say, I made sure to train myself real hard for when I became a huntress.” She said playfully, wiggling her toes at him. 

Grey just chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Well then, now it’s time to move on to the main event.” 

Ruby blushed deeply as Grey grabbed her and positioned her on the bed. Bent over with her hands propped up against the headboard, the young teen put on a proud display of her bubbly rear to the tanned body. He wasted no time, rubbing his hands all over her soft smooth, milky flesh. Ruby squirmed a little but made no motion to move away from Grey’s advances as he brought his face to her crotch. Parting her legs some more, allowing him better access to her pussy. Partially surprised that she was a little wet, but that just made it all the better for him. 

Licking his lips, he brought his tongue to her slit, slowly dragging the wet muscle along her lower lips. Ruby let out a huge gasp from feeling the hot wet tongue running along her slit, having never experienced something like that before. The whole sensation felt much MUCH different than when she would masturbate by herself, “I-I didn’t know it could be this amazing!” She panted. 

Grey held her in place by her asscheeks, giving them a nice firm squeeze as he kept her in place. Taking the chance to plunge his tongue deep into her core, lapping up her sweet juices while exploring her insides. In no time, Ruby’s cute gasps shifting the steadily growing moans; her grip on the headboard tightening as she squirmed in utter bliss. The stimulation was so much for her, he orgasm was building up faster than she realized. It was only when she let out a sharp sudden cry, did the crimsonette let loose and came all over Grey’s tongue and face. Her entire body shuddering as she squirted uncontrollably all over. 

“Whoa-ho! Red’s a squirter I see!” Grey laughed, covering his face slightly from the juices spraying out. “Man, if I didn’t know any better, I’d’ve said you’ve never touched yourself before.”

“Sh-Shut up…” Ruby mumbled with flushed cheeks. She then shivered, her heart racing when she felt the presence of Grey right behind her and the tip of his member poking and prodding the entrance to her pussy. “P-Please be gentle.” She pleaded in an adorably meek tone.

Grey just smiled and the cute tone but obliged, pushing his cock into her little by little. Instantly greeted to her walls clamping down all around him, gripping with a force of a coiling constrictor. Even though it was to be expected of Ruby, Grey still couldn’t believe how incredibly tight she was to him. To the point where he had to pause and wriggle about, before thrusting the rest of his shaft in one go deep into her cunt. Making Ruby’s silver eyes shrink from the sudden jolt of pleasure coursing throughout her body. Grey’s cock was large enough to be able to stab her womb entrance with relatively no effort at all on his part. More of her juices started leaking and running down her thighs from the penetration, whereas Ruby herself was utterly breathless. 

“Fuck, you’re a tight one, Rubes,” Grey commented, it actually took him a full minute to get himself adjusted before he started moving. His hips moving nice and slowly, getting a steady rhythm going as he fucked Ruby in the interrogation room. 

“Whoa! Th-This… this feels…” Ruby tried to say but felt her voice get caught in her throat with each thrust made by Grey. Her head dipped as she clutched the headboard even tighter while her toes curled up in bliss. 

“Hm? Feels what, Ruby?” Grey grinned behind a groan, reaching around for one of her breasts. “I can’t hear you!” 

“Great! Amazing!” Ruby squeaked, feeling one of her sensitive breasts being fondled nearly brought her over the edge. No words were able to describe just how immensely wet she was at the moment. Her mind was barely able to handle just how intense her first real sexual experience. “D-Don’t stop! I want more!” 

“That’s a good girl, I like honesty like that.” Grey chuckled, hunching over and pumping his hips harder and faster into Ruby’s pussy. 

Ruby moaned louder as she soon let her hands go of the headboard of the bed she had been holding on to. Her body having lost the strength to keep herself up, causing her to plop down into the pillow beneath her. The new position with her ass raised gave Grey the luxury of plowing even deeper into the sinfully tight Ruby Rose. Who could only grab onto and bite into the pillow as her partner relentlessly pounded away at her. Sex was so amazing, know she knew why all the girls at Signal talked about it so much. Something like she, she could find herself getting addicted to in the near future. She almost wanted to berate herself for not taking interest in something like this much sooner. 

“Cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, CUMMIIIIINNNG!!!” She cried, her walls contracting and spasming all over Grey’s cock in yet another quick orgasm wrung out by the tanned boy railing her. “W-Wait, huh?” 

Ruby blinked, finding herself suddenly laying on her back and staring up into Grey’s red eyes. “Just thought you’d like to try being mating pressed for the first time,” He smirked playing. 

Ruby, even in her current delirium state caused by her overloaded pleasure, raised a brow of confusion, “M-Mating Press, what’s a Mating-” 

She wasn’t able to finish her query as Grey hoisted her legs up to the side of her head and positioned himself right on top of her. Bringing his cock down on Ruby, the girl let out a loud whorish scream, throwing her head back in rapture from the new position. Her legs bouncing helplessly into the air as she felt the air rushing out of her lungs thanks to the dick slamming balls deep into her pussy. Her once virgin tight snatch, stretching itself and conforming to the shaped of the dick dominating her very body. All the while the aforementioned cumsacks smacked against her bubbly rear with every aggressive thrust. 

“This is what a Mating Press is,” He felt Ruby arms wrapping around him, with her nails clawing at his back, “Oh, is someone starting to enjoy it?” 

“More~” She pleaded, her voice starting have a bit of a slur to it, “C-Cock, want more, c-cock in meee~” 

Now Grey wasn’t entirely sure if that was her way of answering his question, or if the girl was slowly losing what was left of her mind. Either way, who was he to deny such a cute girl her request, “As you wish,” He laughed, “Getting close to my climax anyways.”

Ruby’s eyes crossed at Grey started speeding up once again. The older teen letting go of her legs in favor of her cute boobs and going in for a passionate kiss. Twisting one of her pink capped nipples, he enabled yet another mini-gasm from Ruby, as the cock drunk Rose wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper into her depths. Unknowingly sending the boy the message that she wanted him to cum inside, but was too lost in pleasure to even care about anything at this point. 

Grey took the silent plea to heart, groaning behind the kiss, he pumped his hips, drilling his cock deep into her womb and cumming into the scythe wielder’s pussy. Ruby’s face contorted in a euphoric expression, drooling shamelessly as her insides were piped with a hot sticky load of cum. Making her cum again instantly from the first shot made into her, while her pussy worked hard, instinctively milking his cock for everything that he had. The remained the way they were for a few more moments until Grey slowly pulled out of Ruby. Letting his seed spurt out onto the mattress beneath her as the girl unfurled herself from around him.

“Man, I’ll never get tired of fucking virgins,” Grey chuckled, looking down at he sweaty, cum stuffed Ruby. The poor girl looking completely out of it while her pussy oozed out a steady stream of jizz. Sitting back on the bed, he stared up into the ceiling, contemplating everything that happened tonight. Who would’ve thought his simple spying on Ruby mission would turn into something like this. And the best part, he didn’t have to bother with trying to sneak his way into Beacon like an idiot.

-x-

Somewhere in the city, a blonde-haired boy sneezed before looking around confused.

-x-

Glancing back to Ruby, he watched as her body twitched and convulsed occasionally. Ruby still wearing her blissful expression, looks like he gained another girl to his harem. He could only imagine how Yang was going to take when she eventually learned about him fucking her sister. Ah well, nothing that could be done about that when that time comes. 

“At the very least,” He mumbled softly, stretching his arms above his head, “Beacon won’t be boring.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_YANG XIAO LONG & RUBY ROSE ACQUIRED_ **
> 
> **Grey Current Harem Member Count: 7**


	7. Punishing the Ice Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey and the others finally arrive at Beacon. Where they have a nasty run-in with a certain Schnee Heiress. And after seeing the way she mistreated Ruby, Grey vows to put the arrogant Schnee in her place. And after orientation where Ozpin implements the Free Use rule for Grey. He wastes no time utilizing it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this chapter was a DOOZY, in more ways than one. Turning out even longer than I expected it to be. The commissioner really wanted me to go all out in this one. 
> 
> To the Weiss fans, ya MIGHT not like this chapter, or maybe you will if you're a sadist with a lot for seeing character's burn. All I'll say is... it's been a while since I've dealt with Vol. 1 Weiss' attitude.

“So that’s what Cinder and the White Fang had been up to lately, huh?” 

Seated inside a personal room, within an airship bound for Beacon Academy. Grey had been looking into the latest news and reports Neo had sent him regarding the activity going on within Vale’s Underworld. Thanks to him being recently inducted into Beacon Academy by Headmaster Ozpin, the teen knew that his time roaming about would be cut down a bit. As such, he had asked Neo to keep an eye on not only the White Fang but also Cinder’s faction. As they had begun to move as well, from what he heard from the pint-size mute, the boss lady hadn’t been completely pleased with her plans having been disrupted thanks to a certain little redhead. 

Speaking of… 

_ “Be sure to keep me updated on any sudden developments, I’ll try and meet up with you and Junior at some point later in the week. Later Neo; gotta go.” _ Was the last thing he texted to his tiny sexy assistance before groaning out, smirking down to in between his legs, “Man, you really know how to get a guy going, don’t cha Rubes?”

Ruby paused briefly, offering a cute giggle to Grey as she resumed bobbing her head up and down his cock, moaning happily as she cupped his balls. A light blush forming on her cheek from arousal as Grey cupped her cheek. This had become the norm for the two teens, ever since their little rump in that interrogation room. It had been two weeks since Grey had decided to take Ozpin up on his offer to join him and his little faction. The reason for the long period recess was because, supposedly, there had been some unexpected delays on Beacon’s end regarding the students coming in late or some nonsense, Grey didn’t really care for all the details. Regardless, it had also been two weeks since Ruby had offered to join his growing harem, as well as being the first girl he’d fuck during his stay within Beacon. 

Her reception with Blake and the others when they found out about her was a… mixed bag, to say the least. While Blake hadn’t really been surprised that another girl joined the harem, and Neo simply saw Ruby as another girl to have fun with. Yang was the only one who hadn’t been pleased with Grey putting his hands on her sister. Even though deep down, she knew this would happen, from the moment he expressed interest in her baby sister. Grey honestly thought Yang would kill him right then and there, but to his surprise and relief, he got off pretty light. Well… as lightly as one could get with death threats and a deep glare. But compared to how she could’ve been, he would take it all the same. 

Once the introductions had gotten out of the way, Grey had got to work spending the following two weeks of free time training Ruby to become a better sexual partner for him and the others. And he had to say, he had been amazed by how much progress she had made during that time, thanks to his guidance along with Neo and Blake’s tips, Ruby had gone from a girl struggling to take his dick in her mouth, to someone who could deepthroat his cock without any issues whatsoever. And he was happy to say how much the results showed. 

“Ngh, c-cumming…” He grunted, and Ruby took that as a sign to pick up the pace. Cupping and massaging his balls to help muster up a huge load. She hilted his cock all the down to the base, moaning lewdly as Grey grunted loudly, shooting his load into her mouth. The crimsonette squirming around happily as she swallowed as much as she could, remaining completely still at the base of his cock before pulling away. One last spurt managing to hit her on the face, prompting a cute yelp, followed by a giggle from the younger teen. 

“Man, you really have come a long way, huh Rubes?” Grey panted softly with a grin, “To think, two weeks ago, you were an awkward mess who couldn’t properly suck my dick.”

“Weeeell, I do have you and the others to thank for that, after all,” Ruby quipped playfully, running a hand along her face to catch the remaining jizz and lick her fingers clean. Over the course of her training and being intimate with Grey, she had come to love the taste of his cum, even to the point of becoming a little addicted to it. No matter how many times she drank it, she could never get enough of it. 

Grey chuckled a bit at the Ruby-like answer left by the scythe wielder. Something he had accustomed to in the time spent with Ruby. 

It was… odd, he didn’t quite know how to put it. But he actually found himself enjoying the time he spent with Ruby; when he wasn’t fucking her brains out, mind you. There was never really a dull moment with her around, he wasn’t sure if it was her cheery, if albeit awkward personality. Or the fact that she was a bit younger than the rest of them, but her presence was a bit of refresher to everything going on around them. Even Neo, who initially thought that the girl was nothing but an annoying brat at first, began to warm up to her. She definitely treated her a lot nicer than she did with Yang, he would say that. 

He didn’t really know what it was about her, or how she was even doing it. But he didn’t necessarily mind this feeling one bit. 

Soon the ship’s P.A. announcer went off, informing that the ship would be arriving at Beacon in about 10 minutes from now, “Guess our time’s up.” Grey smirked, looking up at the speaker box with a lopsided grin before staring back at Ruby, “You should probably get back to Blake and Yang now. You’re technically not supposed to be over here on the Personel staff side, remember. 

“And who was the one who brought me here again?” Retorted Ruby with her sticking her tongue out at the boy. 

“Ah, get outta here,” Grey said, waving his arm in a shooing motion. The two teens sharing at laugh before Ruby winked and zipped off in a flurry of rose petals. Making Grey’s laughter soften into a chuckle, shaking his head. 

It looked as though it was going to be a fun time within Beacon Academy. 

-X- 

“Wow… it’s a lot grander than I had expected it to be.” 

Was the sole though Grey had upon stepping off the airship and into campus grounds of the prestigious hunter academy. And immediately he had been blown away by the amazing architecture of the entire academy. It honestly looked like a castle befitting those old fairy tales he used to read when he was younger. And yet, this kinda design seemed to fit Headmaster Ozping to a T. He started walking about the school grounds, ignoring the sparse group of would-be future Beacon students. Mulling to himself on what he should do at the moment. 

_ ‘Seeing as the Orientation won’t be for a little while, I think I’ll just mess around and wander the-’ _

A sudden loud explosion cut Grey’s thoughts off abruptly, surprising him and a few others as they looked on in the direction of where the noise came from. Curiosity getting the better of him, he made his back to the fountain square and was greeted to the sight of a massive crater. Likely caused by that explosion he had just heard moments ago. Outside of the crater was a petite looking teenage girl; with alabaster pale skin and snow-white hair tied into a side ponytail. She was dressed in a pure white short dress that reached halfway down her thighs and had a flared skirt. A white mini jacket with a red interior and a pair of knee-high sloped boots. However, as Grey got a better look at the girl, he noticed on her back that she had a snowflake insignia on the jacket. 

“Wait a minute, ain’t that Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company?” Grey muttered surprised, recognizing that to be the Schnee family logo. This was certainly a surprise, he hadn’t expected someone like her to be here in Beacon. Given her standing and upbringing, he would’ve figured that someone like her would attend Atlas Academy. That’s not to say Beacon was pathetic or anything, but compared to Atlas, from what he heard, it was more advanced and likely the heiress’ speed. 

He didn’t really have much time to dwell on the matter when he heard the pristine girl chewing into something. A second look at her appearance showed that she was covered head to toe in soot. While various vials of multi-colored powder was inside of them.  _ ‘Dust…’  _ Grey thought, beginning to piece what had happened, some idiot probably mishandled Schnee’s precious collection, causing it to go off in front of the poor girl. 

“I should probably keep my nose out of this,” He muttered, while he did feel bad for whoever was getting this tongue lashing. He figured it would be best not to draw attention to himself for the time being. Just as he turned to walk away from the situation, a sudden voice stopped him in his tracks. 

_ “I’m really REALLY sorry.” _

Grey’s red eyes widened in shock, “Wait, Ruby?!” He whipped his head back and sure enough, it had been Ruby who was currently on the receiving end of being yelled at. Harboring a deeply apologetic look on her face, giving her the appearance of a kicked puppy. Something Grey… actually did not like seeing on Ruby. 

“Ugh! You complete dolt, what are you even doing here? Aren’t you a little  _ young  _ to be attending Beacon?!” 

Grey frowned, his irritation and anger for the harsh heiress starting to manifest as he started walking over to the pair before he knew it. He placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, stopping her mid-rant to look back at him, “How about you calm all that down, Schnee? Unless you wanna make a bigger ass out of yourself.” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Exclaimed the irate girl.

“Grey?” Ruby said, partially surprised but relieved to see him coming to her defense, “Wait, you know this girl?” 

“Not personally,” He answered truthfully, glancing at Ruby briefly before turning his gaze back to the pale girl in front of him, “But it’s not hard to guess who she is. Weiss Schnee; Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of, if not the, largest dust manufacturers and producers of energy propellent in the world.” 

Despite her initial anger, Weiss couldn’t help but puff her nonexistent chest up in pride at the recognition, “Hmph, at least you’re aware of who you’re in the presence of,” She smirked. 

Grey nodded, “Yeah, I am,” He narrowed his eyes at her, “An S-Class bitch.” 

And in no time flat, her pride and smugness was instantly turned to shock, “I-I… WHAT?!”

Ruby jaw dropped while Grey continued on, “A supposedly prim and proper woman like you, causing a scene by yelling at another future student. Even though she CLEARLY was sorry for what she did for you.” He shook his head, “Man, I knew the Schnee Name had taken a fall from grace. But I never expected the whole family to be full of bad apples.” 

The look of pure rage that was one Weiss’ face was indescribable, her face redder than Ruby’s cloak, with a glare that could likely terrify an Ursa. Grey figured if it were possible, she would likely kill him with her glare alone. Ruby had a worried expression as she looked between the two teens staring the other down. The air completely tense as neither one said a word. The glaring contest ended with Weiss scoffing as grabbed her dust vials and left with her personal valets. Refusing to spend another second in either of their presence; nor dignify them with a retort. As she stormed off, Ruby let out a breath she hadn’t even been aware she was holding, throwing Grey a grateful smile. 

“Thanks, Grey,” She said, only for the boy to ignore her. Still having that deeply upset look on his face. “Um… Grey? Is everything alright-” 

She yelped when Grey suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her off. Leading her away from the main campus grounds to a more secluded location. Once he was sure that they were alone, he pushed her against the wall, “Bend alone,” He ordered, his tone having an unusually sharp bite to it. 

Ruby jumped a bit at the order but nonetheless complied. Propping her hands up against the wall and sticking her stocking-clad ass out. She felt him bunch her skirt up around her waist while his hands roamed about her perky tush, squeezing and groping firmly, making Ruby bite her lip to stifle the moans that were seeping out. Hearing him tear away at her stockings made her eyes widened, “W-Wait, hold on, you want to do this now?!” She squeaked out in shock, looking back at him over her shoulders. 

“Everyone’s probably already at the orientation to wait for Ozpin to speak,” He said calmly, unfazed by her worry or panic. “So we’re likely all alone for the time being.

“W-Well, I guess but…” It wasn’t really the matter of Grey suddenly wanting to fuck her that concerned Ruby. She had grown used to him taking her at any time and any place. And she even loved it when she was taken out of nowhere from time to time. But this would be the first time she would be fucked in such an open area where anyone -even if orientation was beginning- could spot them from any direction. Plus, there was one other reason she was actually hesitant about going through with this. 

But it seems as though she wouldn’t have much of a choice. With him pushing her panties to the side, revealing her slightly wet and twitching pussy, she gulped down another moan from her feeling his fingers invade her folds. Slowly pumping themselves in and out, raising up her arousal bit by bit as her walls instinctively clamped down around his digits. It didn’t take long or much to get her going and that allowed Grey to continue on, undoing his hands and fishing out his cock. He lined his cock up with her folds and railed all way into the girl in one go; Ruby’s pupils shrinking as a gasp and moan of surprise left her from the surprise thrust. 

Grey paid no heed to the moan and started fucking Ruby against the walls outside of Beacon. Fortunately for both parties, Ruby had been wet enough for him to slid his cock in and out of her without any issue. Ruby was quick to notice his sudden aggressive thrusting, pounding away at her pussy a lot more violently than usual. “Sss, Grey tase it easy,” She hissed out, wincing a bit in pain from the rough handling. Sure, he wasn’t gently whenever it came to him fucking her and the others. But he was never this harsh with her, he was fucking and treating her body like he was furious with her or something. 

_ ‘Did that Weiss girl upset him that much?’  _ She thought, figuring that must’ve been the reason he was acting like this. 

Grey wasn’t really thinking, neither about her well being nor his own. Leaning forward and grabbing hold of Ruby’s tits in each hand, groping them lustfully. All he focused on, was the intense sexual pleasure washing all over his body as he slammed his cock as deep as he could into Ruby’s cunt. Everything drowned out from his ears; the sounds of his hips slapping loudly against her plump asscheeks. Even the moans that left his sexual slave’s mouth, nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat pounding against his eardrums. He barely registered Ruby’s cry of “I’m cumming!” As a burst of pleasure overtook him all over thanks to her walls squeezing down tightly in a vice grip. Milking his cock as he was sent over the edge, bucking his hips against Ruby’s tush as he came inside. Pumping a thick load of his jizz into her cunt, causing Ruby to wince yet moan a bit as she felt him filling her womb up. Luckily, she didn’t have to worry about using contraceptives, since Grey had told her that he could keep her from getting knocked up thanks to his semblance. 

Letting out a calming breath, Grey’s body started to relax, the initial anger towards Schnee fading away after his climax inside of Ruby, “Heh, sorry about that Rubes.” He muttered genuinely as he slowly pulled out of her. His cock softening and pulling her panties back in place, to see his spunk from oozing out. “That bitch really got me riled up, didn’t really mean to take it out on you.”

“H-Hey, don’t worry about it,” Ruby reassured with a weak smile and a slightly pained voice, quickly cough into her fist and getting it back to normal, “I understand it wasn’t your fault, y-you just wanted to let loose some steam after all.” 

A slender brow was raised on the tanned boy’s features, noting the clear look of discomfort that was on Ruby’s face, “Oi, what’s up? Are you okay?” 

When Ruby didn’t reply to her, Grey turned the girl around, his red eyes widening in shock when he noticed that at the front of Ruby’s outfit was scuffed up and torn. Showing a bit of tear and holes in certain places, on top of that, her face, now that he had calmed down, had some scratches and light cuts. 

“H-How…?”

“Ehehe, turns out, fire dust and sneezes don’t really mix,” She said, looking away with a nervous laugh, rubbing her right arm timidly.

“How did that explosion even happen in the first place?!” Grey demanded. 

Ruby flinched at the tone, but answered, “S-She… might have waved the dust vial around, accidentally spilling some of the powder into the air in front of me. And I kinda… just… sneezed,” She finished with a mumble before speaking up again, “I-I’ll be fine though, really! Aura’s a lifesaver, literally in this sense, I’ve been through worst in the past!” She tried to assure. 

Grey, however, didn’t seem too happy with her explanation. In fact, he looked even more upset than before, and Ruby managed to pick up on that. Turning her head away from the boy in front of her, “L-Lets just get to the orientation, we’re gonna be late.” She said quickly, activating her semblance and zipping off before Grey could say anything or stop her. Watching her leave, Grey balled up his fists.

One way or another, Schnee was gonna pay for that. 

-x- 

Orientation soon came along, and to Grey, he didn’t pay the entire thing much mind. It was simply Ozpin giving his speech to the up and coming future students to Beacon. He stood on stage alongside Glynda and a few other staff members, looking over the sea of teens and potential students. Amongst them were Blake and Yang, the former smiling softly at him, while the latter looked away the moment their gazes met. The reaction made him smile a bit, which soon faded the moment his eyes landed on Weiss Schnee, who was staring back at him. Clearly upset from before, but he took note of the faint confusion in her eyes. Probably wondering what he was doing up here with the rest of the staff. Hoo boy, was she going to be in for a surprise. 

“Now then, before I end this, I would like to address one last thing to you all.” Ozpin looked back at him with a grin, showtime. Walking up to the podium, standing next to Ozpin, “This here is Grey Axl; one of our newest addition to the Beacon Family. Despite his appearance, he will be an invaluable member of Beacon Academy, both to you and vice versa.” 

To no real surprise, Grey could see and hear various sounds of surprise and confusion at what was happening before them. He expected something like this from the very beginning but nonetheless didn’t mind it whatsoever. Facing Ozpin, everyone watched as the headmaster placed on a unique looking green and silver badge on his shirt, which had the resemblance of a clock; along with a pair of golden wrist brackets. Once they were on, he turned to address the student body once more.

“This badge that you see on Grey before you is a special privilege that I had bestowed upon him. So long as he has this on, he is allowed to request anything from anyone within the student body, and faculty. No matter what the request may be.” 

Now at this point, one would expect there to be some loud comments or outcries towards the whole thing. And in a normal situation, there probably would. However, Grey wasn’t looking to garner a headache at the moment, so with a quick glow of his red eyes, he had utilized his semblance to keep all the reactions to be surprised & shocked, but ultimately accepting of his role in this school. Wasn’t his semblance such a fun and useful thing?

He gave one last look towards the rest of the sea of teens before him, but instead only focusing on a certain bunch. Wanting to see what their reaction would be to the whole matter, for Yang and Blake, the two were surprised by the whole thing. The latter, having not been in the loop with the whole thing, only that Grey had told her she would be in for a big surprise, come Beacon orientation. Whereas the former couldn’t help but have a bit of dread well up inside of her; since upon learning about Grey’s new position, it would mean that he would be taking advantage of the female student body during his time here. Ruby’s reaction was more positive, having known all of this prior, and her mood had lifted considerably after what had happened earlier, watching him accept the badge with a thrilled look on her face. And admittedly, seeing her with a smile on her face put him in a good mood as well. 

But even then, that wasn’t the sole reaction he was looking for. 

If seeing Ruby’s pleased with his induction put him in a good mood; then seeing the look of disbelief on Weiss’ face put a massive grin on his. He could only imagine what was going through the snobby Princess’ mind at the moment. Most likely, trying to comprehend how somebody like him had close ties with the headmaster of this school. It was honestly hilarious to see just how comical the Schnee Heiress’ face was. Like she was refusing to believe just what exactly was happening at this very moment.    
  
_ ‘Well believe it, honey. There’s going to be a lot of things happening around here.’  _ Grey smiling to himself as Ozpin wrapped up his speech. 

-X-   
  
The abrupt sound of her scroll’s ringtone blaring to life cause Sienna to look away from the latest report she had been in the middle of reading and filling out. Blinking, she raised a slender brow, wondering who could possibly be calling her at such a late hour like this. To her pleasant surprise, upon looking at the caller I.D. she had realized that it was her lovely little prize, “Why Grey~ what a lovely little surprise, I didn’t expect to hear from you so suddenly.” 

_ “Ha. Ha.”  _ Came the dry sarcastic tone from the younger man which, if Sienna would be a little honest with herself, did genuinely miss about him.  _ “Anyways, I just decide to call and check up on you, see how you were doing.”  _

The dark-skinned beauty snorted playfully, bearing a huge grin on her face, “YOU, check up on me? Lord the moon is gonna fall.” She said with a laugh. She didn’t even need to see Grey’s face to know that he was likely rolling his eyes at her little comment. 

_ “Or. I probably made the effort to check in to make sure that you didn’t get the impression that I had abandoned you or anything. I’m kinda on a proverbial leash thanks to you.”  _

“And don’t you forget it, honey,” Sienna smirked, pursing her lips to give a few kisses against the speaker. A part of her pleased that Grey remembered his position when it came to her and his relationship. She may have allowed him free reign to all of her White Fang bases, but that didn’t mean she was going to let him do as he pleased. 

Hearing a sigh on the other end, Grey spoke up again,  _ “I’m beginning to remember how much were aggravating talking to at times.” _

The smirk never left Sienna’s lips, so far, this one call had managed to lift and improve her mood after having what she considered a long & stressful day, “Now then, what’s the real reason you called me?” She shifted in her seat, folding her legs and leaning her head into her hand. “While I do appreciate the notion of you reaffirming your stance with me. I know, there has to be another reason for this call. So, what is it?” 

_ “I’m at Beacon Academy.” _

The reply had been sudden, so casual and blunt that it nearly took the Revolutionary leader by surprise. Nearly, being the keyword here, “I see,” She said with a click of her tongue. “And how did this exactly come about?” 

_ “Uh, mainly me grabbing the attention of the Headmaster of the Academy. That about did it.”  _ Grey answered, which made Sienna narrow her eyes. Getting the distinct feeling that he was hiding something from her regarding the entire matter. But she wouldn’t pry about it, not yet at least. 

“Okay, so you managed to get into Beacon, why tell me?” She leaned back in her seat, tapping a nail against her desk, “I would assume this would be something you’d keep to yourself from me.” 

_ “Again, aside from being on your leash. I thought it would be best to have you hear it from me now. Instead from one of your flunkies, leading to some miscommunication later down the line.” _

Sienna had to admit it was a pretty sound reasoning, logical as well, and would easily appease anyone who would inquire about the matter. But Sienna wasn’t most people, she didn’t get to where she was today without picking up on how to read other people’s tones. Grey was clearly omitting a few details as to how he was suddenly in Beacon. Even if he appeared to be skillful in hiding it, she could tell that he wasn’t telling her everything. She would find out the whole truth sooner or later, but for now...

“Alright then,” Was her simple response to the whole thing, “I won’t bother in asking as to why you’re in an academy for Hunters. But I suppose that as long as you’re still working for me, I can’t really prevent you from doing everything. Hell, who knows?” A smirk reappeared back on her lips, “Maybe you being in Beacon would be a good thing for me in the end.” 

_ “So glad to know you’re at least taking advantage of the situation.”  _

“I’m an opportunist, but you knew that already,” She chuckled, leaning forward on her desk. “I assume that’s all you had to say?” 

_ “Pretty much.”  _

“Very well, I’ll let you off for the night, Axl. Enjoy your little harem, boy.” With that, she ended the call and set aside her scroll. Returning back to her paperwork with a notable pep in her demeanor.    
  
-x-

Pressing a button on his scroll, ending the call, Grey let out a sigh which was soon followed up by a loud yawn, “Man, what a day,” Grunted the teen as he stretching his arms above his head. That call with Sienna being a little more draining than he had expected it to be. Though he hoped that with this, he wouldn’t have to worry about her questioning him as to what led him down this path. 

Hearing the satisfying pops of his joints cracking, Grey let out a sound of relief as his arms dropped limply to the side. The exhaustion of what had been a surprisingly long day, finally catching up to his body, despite not much happening in the process. 

As the sun went down, setting into the very first evening within Beacon Academy. Grey, like the many other students, was getting ready to turn in for the night. All of them convening in the main hall for what was pretty much a glorified massive slumber party. While Grey TECHNICALLY already had lodging for himself in the school, since he wasn’t going to be a student like the rest, and was more of a staff member. There wasn’t a real point in him being here in the first place, he had decided against sleeping in his room for the first in favor of his own personal reasons and desires. That being, having the chance to ogle all of the lovely girls walking around the main hall in their pajamas. He had to say; for a bunch of a ladies that were going to have a future life as huntresses, they all had all killer bods. 

Even Blake and the others looked great in their pajamas. While yes, he had the luxury of seeing the girls in less, WAY less, there was just something about them wearing certain outfits that helped emphasize and show off their figures for all to see. Whether it was Blake’s night kimono that hugged her curves and giving a lovely view of her plump thighs. Ruby’s slim-fitting pajama pants that accentuated her hips, legs, and her perky firm booty that were housed inside of them, while still maintaining that cute factor about her. Or even Yang’s shirt and shorts combo that just displayed what her mama gave her. The black shorts hugging her firm & round tush, appearing as a second skin with how tight it looked, while her orange shirt was completely snug against the brawler’s massive bust. Grey found himself staring at the blonde longer than the other two, envision him smothering his face within that wonderful ass of hers. Or smashing his face against her rack and motorboating her while he used her athletic muscular thighs to give his cock a thigh job. 

And it wasn’t just those three, looking about the room once more, at the far end of the hall he had noticed a lively and spunky ginger-haired girl wearing a white shirt with pink shorts, sporting a bod that, while not as developed as Yang’s, it was still a killer body in its own right. At the same time, he also noticed a tall redhead with vibrant red hair and green eyes walking around in a basic set of PJ, but yet her figure made the outfit conform nicely, especially in her tits and ass. It was a delightful sight, everywhere he looked it was a bunch of beauties as far as the eye could see.

. . . And then there was this guy; tall, blonde. . . and wearing footie pajamas?!

“What kind of loser wears footie pajamas?” Grey muttered, watching the boy strut his stuff without a care in the world. As if people would actually be impressed with his appearance.

Rolling his eyes at that, he went back to people watching, noticing Ruby and Yang chatting it up with Blake. Hm, now that he thought about it, this would be the first time that three actually got to know one another. Blake only knew about Ruby, and vice versa, thanks to him and Neo talking about the respective other. And Yang only knew about Neo, never once learning about Blake or the other girls in his harem. From what he could see from the other side, they seemed to be getting along pretty decently. A part of him wondered if any of the girls would mention him at some or another. And if they did, what would they say about him? Would it be nice things, bad ones? Who knows?

“Great… now you just made yourself extremely curious Axl,” The teen muttered with deadpanned expression. Only to jump and sweatdrop when she saw Yang suddenly hug and lift up Ruby, prompting the crimsonette to give a mean right hook. Leading to a comical dust cloud forming thanks to the two sisters.    


“Damn, who knew Ruby could throw a punch?” He mumbled as the fight heated up, “Well, I guess that’s enough for one night,” He was about to turn in for the night when he noticed a certain white-haired girl approaching the trio. It was Weiss, and from the looks of things, she didn’t seem happy. Probably got woken up from her little beauty sleep due to the fighting. Grey watched the heiress beginning to chastise the group when a thought came to his head, wait a minute… he could use this. 

Getting up, he made his way over to the girls, just as the argument started getting more heated. 

“Oh, NOW you’re on my side?” Weiss snorted, placing her hand at her hips. 

Ruby stared at her in disbelief, “I was always on your side!” 

“Yeah, what’s your problem with my sister?!” Yang chimed in angrily, immediately going into her protective Big Sis Mode, “She’s only trying to be nice!” 

“She’s a hazard to my health!” Weiss snapped at them. 

“Trust me,” Yang cracked her knuckles, “She ain’t the real hazard here!” 

“Okay, okay ladies, I think that’s enough.” Grey came in clapping his hands and grabbing their attention. “No need to have this turn ugly.” 

“You!” Weiss glared. 

“I think it’s about time, you and I have a little chat, Schnee.” He gave a smile to Blake, Yang, and Ruby. “Why don’t you girls turn in, meanwhile Schnee, you’re coming with me.” 

The girl in question looked to make a retort. Demanding who in the world did he think he was, but one flash of the badge from earlier stopped Weiss dead in her tracks. Making Grey grin, “You can’t really disobey me when I request something from you now, can you?” 

Growling, Weiss let out a huff but nodded, knowing very well their positions. Grinning pleased, he gave the girls another smile before walking off, the disgruntled heiress trailing behind in a more subdued manner. Leaving Yang and the others to look at one another. Having come to know Grey the way they did, they knew very well what that smile was about to entail. 

“Uh oh…” Ruby said, being the first one to respond and snap back to normal.”

“Hoo boy…” Was all Blake said behind her book. 

“If she didn’t annoy me the way she did, I’d almost feel sorry for her.” Yang brushed her hair aside, “Almost.” 

Looking at one another, the girls all decided to turn in. Blake blowing out the candles, all three of them knowing full well what would befall Weiss Schnee in just a few moments.

-X-

“So… just what exactly did you want to speak about with me?” Weiss spoke with a curt tone, folding her arms as she looked around the bedroom, “Be quick about it, some of us have to get up early for tomorrow’s exam, alright?” 

Grey narrowed his eyes at the tone but calmed himself, no sense in letting himself get angry, not from this, “You know Schnee, that’s a pretty haughty tone you’ve been taking ever since you have gotten here. I know in Atlas, your family name carries a lot of significant weight. But you’re a long way from home, Schnee.” 

Weiss turned her nose up and away from the teenage boy, “How I conduct myself around others is none of your business, and frankly, I don’t see the reason why I should even be wasting my time with you. When you’re nothing but-” 

“A guy who can do and request anything he wants within Beacon,” He interjected cutting her off, placing a hand at his hips, he gave his own confident smirk, “So long as I’m here and I have this privilege thanks to this badge. You have to do anything I say, no matter what it would be. If you disobey, I can simply go to Ozpin and have it where he could just kick you out of Beacon with a snap of my fingers.”

For the first time since he had met her, Weiss had a look of abject shock on her face, “Wha- y-you’re bluffing!” She said, managing to regain her voice, “There’s no way Ozpin would allow such a thing!” 

“But he did, something you know very well,” Grey countered, unfazed by her outburst, “I did see you at the orientation earlier today. And you were there when he told you my position and what I’m allowed to do.”

“Yet he made no mention of you being allowed to do any of that,” Weiss retorted fiercely, even if she had to accept the fact that this… brat, had special privileges bestowed to him by Ozpin. Something she fully believed he didn’t even deserve after how he acted earlier. There was a limit to how far he could take this little charade. 

Grey smirk merely soften into a smile, “Let’s test that then, shall we?” Pulling out his scroll, he dialed in a few quick keystrokes, the free-user teen placed the call on speaker 

_ “Hello, Grey?”  _ Came the Headmaster’s tone. 

Grey brought the scroll to his mouth, watching the Heiress’ face turned surprised, “Hello, Professor Oz, so sorry to call you so late at night. But I just wanted to reverify my position and privilege within Beacon. I’m allowed to freely use anything and anyone, in any manner I deem fit; no matter what it may be on the subject?” 

_ “Yes, per our agreement, you’re free to request the service of any student that catches your attention.” _

The smile on Grey’s face grew as he saw Weiss’ eyes widened, “And if the person refuses or starts acting completely unruly?” 

_ “Then you can inform me and I’m sure the two of us can come to some sort of way to deal with the situation.”  _

“Could I request to get expelled and kicked out of Beacon.” 

_ “While not my first course of action, only if you truly believe the student truly deserves to be in such a position, then you can request that.” _

“Thank you so much, Ozpin, that was really enlightening. Have a good evening, dear headmaster.” With that, he ended the call and looked up at the shellshocked Schnee, “Now then… you were saying?”

Weiss took an unconscious step back, unable to believe what she had just heard, “Th-That’s… not...” 

“I assume you get the picture,” He placed his arms behind his back and leaned forward. “I have a lot more influence than you might think.” 

Weiss shot him a hateful glare, balling her fist up in frustration. She couldn’t believe this; this jerk ACTUALLY had this much power over her?! Grey tapped his scroll against his chin in thought before grinning on what he wanted to do with Schnee now. Since he had her to himself, it was time for a little punishment. 

“With that all said and done, why don’t you strip for me?” Smirked the teen, beginning to enjoy this little torment on Weiss, “Everything completely off.” 

Weiss growled lowly, maintaining her glare but ultimately conceded to the boy. Knowing that she couldn’t really defy him at this moment. Slowly gripping the hem of her dress, she lifted it up past her shoulders, revealing her light blue pair of underwear that underneath. Setting the clothing aside, she then hooked her thumbs at the sides of her panties and pulled them down, slipping her dainty feet past and dropping them with her pajamas. Leaving her as naked as the day she was born. 

At the very sight of her lithe body, Grey couldn’t help but be reminded of Ilia and their similar body types. Unlike Neo, Yang, and the rest of the girls; Weiss wasn’t as…  _ ‘blessed’  _ with a voluptuous body like the normal woman. Standing fairly short, with a slim petite body and small budding chest, around mid to high B-Cup if he had to guess, already making her larger than Ilia if not by much. She DID, however, have a set of hips leading to a pair of bubbly firm ass cheeks, toned legs and a healthy set of thighs. So in the end, she did have something going for her.

“May not be much, but still pretty good nonetheless,” He commented, making Weiss scoff in disgust as she covered her chest. “Hey now, no need to be like that. I still think you look rather lovely.” He complimented, before suddenly pulling the girl in for a deep kiss.

Weiss grew alarmed at the action, her first natural instinct was wanting to slap the boy in front of her. But she forced herself to refrain from the act, knowing what would likely happen if she did such a thing. Feeling his arms around her skinny waist, pulling her into towards him. She could only shudder in repulse as her lips parted allowed him entry. Her tongue being toyed around the entire time. Her body wasn’t free either as she squeaked behind the kiss from Grey groping her ass all of a sudden, forcing a sharp moan from the pale beauty. Tensing slightly when his hand came down on her cheek for a slap, leaving a nice pink mark. 

Breaking the kiss, Grey smirked down at the panting girl, who looked utterly flushed from the action, “Not bad, you taste delicious,” He chuckled, “Now…” He forced the girl down to her knees, “It’s time for you to return the favor.” 

Before she could even ask what that meant, her eyes widen as a sudden loud  _ ‘Plap’  _ filled her ears. Her body going completely rigid and cold as something hard and hot flopped down against her face. There was no denying what that was resting on her face. It was a massive 12-inch cock belonging to the boy she despised, almost as thick as her arm, and had a strong musky scent on it that overwhelmed her nose and nearly made her choke. The sole visible eye that was able to look past the girthy member, glanced up to the grinning teen looking down at her. 

“How about we start off this night with a nice little blowjob from you?” 

Weiss reflexively tried to move away from the offending phallus, but Grey was fast, grabbing her by her ponytail and slamming her face back to his crotch. Smothering her nostril with his balls, the powerfully sweaty odorous scent was enough to mess with her senses. Leaving her barely able to breathe in anything but the boy’s male musk. It was too much for her take, forcing her to open her mouth to breathe. But that was what Grey counted on, for as soon as she did that, he shoved his cock full forced down Weiss’ tight throat. Hissing in pleasure as he slammed his member to the very back of her throat. 

**_“HURLK”_ **

A loud gag and cough left Weiss as Grey’s dick invaded her mouth. She didn’t know how to process the taste coating her tongue, but it was overall disgusting. Quivering, she wasn’t given a chance to recover as Grey tightened his grip on her hair and started thrusting. Holding nothing back as his movements were violent, punching the very back of her throat. At the same time, he started moving Weiss’ head to match his pacing. Forcibly bobbing her head back and forth taking his cock in as deep as she could, her gag reflex burning as they were suppressed against her will. Any attempt to push herself off him resulted in her being forced back down to the base, harsher than before. 

Grey knew that he was being aggressive with Weiss but he couldn’t bring himself to care about her well being. After the way she treated Ruby earlier today, she deserved everything that was coming to her. Knowing Ruby the way he had come to, the girl was nothing but nice and sweet. So knowing that this bitch acted so rudely with her, even when she had done her best to apologize and make amends. It just sparked some anger deep within the boy. He had been soon upset, he barely realized just how much he was causing the girl to choke on his cock. Her face bright red, eye crossed struggling to breathe. Gritting his teeth, he let out a terse grunt as he suddenly came into Weiss’ mouth. Holding her down as he shot his first load for the night with her. The girl in question freezing stiff as the inside of her mouth was filled with hot semen. Her body thrashing about, desperately trying to pull away and spit out the contents. 

Grey, however, wouldn’t budge, “Don’t think so Schnee,” He said to her making her look up at him, “Either swallow or choke on it.” 

A few moments of silence passed until Weiss complied, squashed down the bile that wanted to rise as she gulped down Grey’s cum. Any excess that seeped out of her mouth, drooled down her chin and onto her lap. The instant she was done, Grey released her rewarding her with some much-needed air. Coughing loudly and wheezing, trying to catch her breath. 

“Hm… not bad, but you still need some work,” He said, scratching his cheek with a finger before shrugging, “Ah well, we’ll have plenty of time to work on that. But for now, onto the next part.” 

Weiss look at him alarmed, “We’re not done?!” She was grabbed and hoisted up before finding herself bent over a table. Grey smirking as rubbed her ass possessively. 

“Of course not, this is a punishment, it wouldn’t really make sense to stop half-assed like this.” He said, without any type of warning, he struck her rear with a vicious slap. Making her scream at the top of her lungs in pain.

“What on Remnant are you-” She was silenced by another crack of his hand striking down her asscheek, leaving an imprint of his hand on her slowly reddening tush. Which only darkened with each and every hard slap.

“What I’m going to be doing to you each and every time you act up Schnee,” He said between smacks, “I’m gonna bend you over and treat you like how your parents should’ve treated you a long time ago regarding your attitude. And make sure you count each and every spank you get.” He paused and blinked, looking down at Weiss only to laugh suddenly when he noticed something slick running down her inner thighs, 

“You’re kidding me,” He said amazed, “You’re actually getting aroused from this?! I knew you were many things Schnee, but I didn’t take you for a pervert.” 

“Wh-What?” She looked back at him horrified, “That’s ridiculous! I’m not- Ngh” She squirmed under him as his fingers were jammed into her pussy, wriggling around her folds as he pumped them slowly. 

“I say that you are, and you being this wet just proves it.” He smirked, pulling his fingers out and licking the juices from his digit. He felt it was time for the main event. Slapping his cock against her rear a couple of times, he lined himself up and started pushing his cock into her pussy. Wringing a gasp from Weiss, ignoring her pleads for him to take it out. With a firm hold on her hips, he thrust deeply into her core, tearing through her hymen and claiming Weiss’ virginity for himself. Adding yet another popped cherry to his growing list. 

Weiss swallowed down a cry of agony but had visible discomfort on her face as her chastity was taken, “I-It’s too big,” She wheezed, her nails clawing at the desk beneath her. “Take it out… Take it out!” 

“Take it out? No way, you feel amazing,” He groaned happily, remaining still for a few moments to get used to the tightness before he started moving, “Besides, this is how your time within Beacon is going to be from now on. Tending to my every need without complaint whenever I want or feel like it. Obeying every single one of my orders, like the good little girl you’ll be for me, understand?” 

As he said this, his thrusting grew faster and harder, the desk underneath Weiss started to creak while the fleshy slaps of his hips colliding with her rippling ass filled the quiet dorm room air. A light bulge forming against her stomach from the ferocity of Grey’s thrusts. Yet, the entire time Weiss was being subjected to this harsh fucking, her mind was elsewhere. Thinking about how this could happen to her; this wasn’t fair. She had worked hard, doing everything she could, fighting tooth and nail to get away from her father and the iron grip that he had over her. It was the main reason she had even left Atlas in the first place, refusing to attend her home kingdom’s academy. 

And yet here she was, trapped once again beneath someone’s feet. What was meant to be her safe haven for her for the next four years; just ended up becoming her newest cage. 

Grey noted that Weiss was starting to grow quiet, as her body was slowly losing it’s tension and beginning to relax. But even that didn’t stop him from continuing her assault on her tight hole. Relishing at the walls squeezing around him as he railed all the way to the deepest parts of her core. Pulling on one of her arms to keep himself stable as he fucked her, a massive look of greedy lust forming on his face. Only to groan when he felt his cock begin to throb with precum mixing around with her juices. 

“Damn, didn’t expect to be cumming this soon,” He grunted out a chuckle, “Come on Weiss, make sure to take me all in, you hear?” 

Whether she heard him or not didn’t matter to him, burying himself to the hilt of her pussy. He came once more, piercing her cervix and unloading his hot virile seed into her womb. Hot sticky ropes of his semen filling her up to the very brim, actually causing Weiss’ stomach to swell up a little bit from the huge load pouring into her. 

“Ngh, fuck!” He groaned, bucking his hips a few times to pump the last of his climax into her before pulling out. Spreading her to watch the excess spill out into the floor, “Fuck me, that’s a ball draining climax if I ever had one, it was almost as great as when I fucked Ilia… hm?”

“P-Pl...eas...e…” Weiss spoke in a broken whisper. 

Grey raised a brow, feeling Weiss’ body trembling underneath him, only have a surprised expression when he saw Weiss look back at him over her shoulder. With a face pleading for mercy as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. 

“N-No more… please… I-I’m sorry, I won’t do this again… so please, stop it…” She whimpered, traces of her once cocky and arrogant pristine tone nowhere to be present. 

The sight made him simper in amusement, so the bitch broke huh? That was surprisingly quick all things considered, with how she acted, he expected her to put up a little more resistance. 

Talk about weak and pathetic. 

“Stop? Why on Remnant would I want to do that?” He said in the same haughty tone she once used against him, “We still have one more hole left to fuck.”

It only took Weiss a second for Weiss to realize what he was referring before her eyes widened, “Y-You seriously can’t mean-” 

“Oh, but I do Schnee,” Grey interjected abruptly, “Spread ‘em!” 

Weiss whimpered but obeyed, timidly reaching behind and grabbing a handful of her booty before spreading them wide apart. Revealing her tight puckering, untouched asshole to the tanned teenager. Bright pink in color and was practically winking in unconscious anticipation. Excited, he quickly got into position, prodding the tip of his cum coated cock against Weiss’ back entrance. The cum and juices serving as lube as he pushed his way into Weiss, a sharp pained noise left the girl as she gripped the edge of the desk tightly. Trying her best to breathe as her anal virginity was being taken from her. 

Grey grunted and groaned loudly, no matter how many times he went through this. The sensation of fucking a newly popped virgin ass would never get old for the tanned boy. 

Weiss did her best to block out the searing pain burning through her mind from the huge cock tearing her ass wide open. A drawn-out sharp hiss leaving her as the pain exploded once he had started moving. His thrusting once again, vigorous as they were lustful, showing no clear signs of slowing down or even bothering to be gentle with her. Her body jerking back and forth, her pitiful budding breasts shaking lightly from the movements. Letting out a grunt when felt a yank on her ponytail, forcing her head back. Allowing Grey to lean against her smaller back, grabbing and turning her head for another kiss. Playing around her tongue whilst teasing one of her pink capped nipples. Bringing Weiss to an unwanted state of arousal as her body began to submit to Grey’s cock. 

“This will be your new life from now on,” He murmured against her lips, loud enough for the two of them to here, “And I’ll make sure you learn to love every single moment of it.” 

With one last grunt, Grey burrowed into Weiss’ depths and came for the final time, shooting his last and hugest load inside of her asshole. Grunting in exertion at each intense spurt before pulling out of her and stroking his dick, shooting off the last of his load onto her hair and slim back. Feeling the hot sticky jizz make contact with her back was enough to make Weiss’ skin crawl as she slumped against the desk. 

“Fuck that felt amazing!” He moaned out, before looking down at the sight of twitching still form of Weiss Schnee. Cum covered and filled to the brim with his potent jizz, a sight that looked amazing on her. “With this, I hoped you learned your lesson.”

“Heh, see you in the morning, Schnee; I expect to get some service from when I wake up. As for what you should do, I don’t care, surprise me.” He smirked, “And I also expect a full genuine apology to Ruby the next time you see her tomorrow morning.”

With a final small laugh, he walked off, fully intending to get himself cleaned up and heading straight to bed. Leaving a still limp Weiss Schnee bent over the desk, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks silently crying to herself.

-X-

The next morning soon arrived and almost immediately Grey woke to a funny yet familiar sensation going on with his lower half. Opening his eyes with a grin and pulling the covers aside, he glanced down at the source of the pleasure. It being none other than Weiss Schnee herself; the girl was diligently at work, bobbing her head up and down sucking Grey’s dick. Wearing a surprisingly sexy light blue lingerie set, where she had gotten it, he had no idea but by no means was he going to question it. 

“Glad to see you followed my orders obediently, Schnee, that’s a good girl,” He chuckled as he placed a hand on her head and began bobbing her head up and down more aggressively. The girl offering no resistance as he sped up, bringing himself closer to his climax before finishing off in her mouth. Weiss swallowing his seed on autopilot until he pulled out, shooting the last of his load all over her face. 

The free user had a smirk on his face, “That’s a lovely sight to wake up to in the morning,” 

Weiss simply nodded, her pale blue eyes faded and completely blank. Stretching his limbs Grey got up from his bed and started grabbing his things, “Alright Schnee, run along and go and get yourself washed up, you got a big day ahead of you.” 

“Y-Yes sir,” The boy couldn’t help but love the quiet and submissive tone Weiss had. As it simply emphasized just how much he had broken the once proud girl. 

Making his way out and to showers, he had noticed in the corner of his eye Weiss approaching Ruby. Offering, from what he could see, a genuine apology to the younger girl. Smiling, he didn’t stick around to hear Ruby’s response, if he knew her as well as he did, and he did. He knew what her reply was gonna be. 

“As I guessed,” He chuckled lowly to himself, “This is definitely going to be a fun year within Beacon Academy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_WEISS SCHNEE ACQUIRED_ **
> 
> **Grey Current Harem Member Count: 8**


	8. Conquest of the Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night run-in with Nora; leads to Grey learning a bit more about the spunky ginger. What soon follows is a unique relationship. 
> 
> One that Nora can't find herself getting enough of.

“Man… the past few days had been rather hectic.” Grey murmured, stifling a yawn as he walked throughout the darkened hallways of Beacon. 

It had been a few days since he and the others started their lives in Beacon, and quite a bit had managed to happen within that time. Most notably the entrance exam, where the students had to team up with the first person they saw before making their way deeper into the forest where Ozpin had stashed away relics (chess pieces) for them to find and bring back to him. While Grey wasn’t participating in the exam itself, he WAS left in charge of presiding over the whole thing and making sure nothing too bad happens. And while he had been REALLY tempted to go down there and have a little fun with some of the girls in his harem, he didn’t want to run the risk of costing them a spot in the academy. So he just left them be, for the time being, besides; there was always after the ceremony. With a nice post celebratory fuck/orgy. 

Digressions aside though; long story short, everything went pretty smoothly for the majority of the exam. Much to his surprise, Ruby and Weiss ran into one another, prompting them to team up as per the rules made by Ozpin. A part of Grey was expecting there to be some strain between the two after everything that had happened the other day. But no, true to her word, Weiss had been making an attempt to becoming a better person and making nice with Ruby. He believed that this was mostly influenced by what he had done to her on the very first night. But it was still nice to see that Weiss’ attitude having its piece of humble pie. Either way, the two had partnered up and made their way over to the destination, along the way meeting up with Blake and Yang, who ironically had managed to pair up with each other too. 

He didn’t know if that was planned, or just pure luck, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

They were soon joined up by two more rag-tag team-ups; a bumbling idiotic blonde that went by the name Jaune Arc; who had been accompanied by a tall hot redhead (which he remembered seeing on the night of the exam now that he remembered.) that went by the name Pyrrha Nikos. The other two-man duo was comprised of another girl he had seen during the slumber party, the hyper-energetic Nora Valkyrie. Along with her, was a guy who’s personality was the complete opposite of her lively one; the calm & serene Lie Ren; who was as normal and chill as you could get. 

The eight teens managed to converge to where the ‘relics’ were, that’s when two massive grimms decided to attack. A Nevermore and a Deathstalker, and from the looks of things, the two had been chasing the group for some time. Grey almost didn’t even want to know how they had managed to attract two of some of the most dangerous grimms around, you had to have S-Rank level bad luck for that to happen. But before he could intervene, to his surprise, the two groups managed to handle them with ease thanks to their teammate. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, & Yang worked together in perfect harmony, ultimately resulting in little red decapitating the massive bird Grimm at the top of the cliff thanks to her and Weiss ingenuity. While Jaune, even though he clearly lacked in skill, seem to have some adept skill in strategizing, leading his group into taking out the Deathstalker. And it was right then and there, that Grey which teams were being put together. 

And his gut feeling was right, on the night of team assignments, Team RWBY and JNPR, with Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc being the respective leaders, had been born. Much to the former’s shock, and the latter’s horror, it was actually a bit funny with how the two had reacted. 

Since then, not much had really happened, with the rest of the students focusing on classes and combat exercises, it left Grey to his own devices. Meaning fucking any of the girls on his plate at any given chance that he got, to actually using the school’s training grounds to work on his semblance in private. Or sneaking out of Beacon occasionally to meet up with Neo for a few rounds of fucking, along with working with the White Fang on a few things. Aside from that, it was pretty peaceful and calm as it could get in the academy. 

Tonight was no different, after a long day of training, he was making his way back to his room for the night and turn in. Just as he turned the corner, he let out a sudden grunt as he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. He made to apologize when she realized that it was none other than, “Nora?!”

The ginger in question, who was in her small black pajama shirt an pink shorts, rubbing her but with a light groan before going wide-eyed as she looked up at who she had bumped into. “G-Grey!” She quickly stood up, having a nervous look on her face, “Ah um… what are you doing here?” 

“That’s my line,” Grey countered with a raised brow, “Nora, it’s past curfew, I’m allowed to be out at this time because I’m technically staff. But shouldn’t you be in bed right about now?” 

The nervousness soon turned to panic and anxiousness as she stammered, trying to come up with an excuse for her being out here. “A-Ah, uh, well… I was… just. . . um… l-looking for the bathroom!” She said before grinning widely and pointing at him, “Y-Yeah that’s it! I just needed to use the restroom that’s all.” 

“Ohhh, you just needed to use the restroom, okay okay…” Grey said, with a small nod of his head. Nora for her part looked relieved that she had managed to fool the boy. “Just one problem with that,” He spoke suddenly, “I’m pretty sure all the dorm rooms are already fitted with working bathrooms. That said; I fail to see the logic of you sneaking out for the bathroom if your room already has one.” 

Placing a hand at his hip, he gave an amused expression to the panicking ginger, “So… are you gonna tell me the truth of what you’re doing? Or am I gonna have to report you to Glynda? And believe you, me, from what I heard from the upperclassmen, she has zero tolerance for those that break curfew.” 

A paling Nora grew even more scared at the thought of Professor Glynda busting her. Knowing just how terrifying the strict professor could be when it came to insubordination. At the same time, however, she didn’t want to give the real reason why she was out here. Since it was a personal matter that only she felt she should keep to her- 

**_*Rumbling Growl*_ **

Grey blinked, slowly moving his gaze down from Nora to the source of that offending noise just now; which had been none other than the older teen’s stomach. Which had rumbled and growled once again; this time even louder than it had before. 

“Ah. I see,” Grey said with a click of his tongue, glancing slowly back up to a red-faced Nora. Who merely turned her head away in humiliation, “So that’s the reason you’re out here.” 

“Please don’t tell anyone, Grey!” She begged, putting her hand together in a pleading manner. “I-I was just feeling hungry and wanted to get something to eat real quick before heading back to bed, honest!” 

“B-But, didn’t you just have a full course meal earlier tonight?” He uttered incredulously, recalling how much the small ginger had wolfed down at last night dinner session. Devouring plates of food like she had been eating for triplets or something. 

Nora paused at the question and looked down, poking her fingers together with a meek expression on her face, “Uh, well… that’s true but…” 

“And plus, the cafeteria is closed and locked off now. Unless you planned to do some breaking and entering, there’s no way for you to get any food at this point in time.” No sooner had he finished that sentence, Nora sunk to her hands and knees, staring straight at the ground. 

“I know…” She moaned out, the tone she had made it seem like she was two seconds away from crying. Making Grey scratch his cheek, a sense of awkwardness and guilt welling up inside of him as he witnessed the normally cheery girl be so down. Even though he was just telling the girl the truth about the rules and regulations that went on in Beacon. A part of him couldn’t help but feel a little bad just from the way she had reacted as if he had kicked a little puppy just now. 

“Aw jeez,” He muttered, rubbing the of his head before sighing, “Guess it can’t be helped; Oi, Valkyrie, I think I might have something for ya.” 

“Huh?” She looked up, her teal blue eye watery and shiny with fresh tears ready to come down. Only to blink, her jaw, dropping in disbelief at the sight before her as Grey knelt down. Holding a huge plate full of delicious succulent looking food before her. She quickly rubbed her eyes, wanting to make sure her mind wasn’t playing any tricks on her, “Wha- where did- how did you…?” 

“Look, just take it,” He said, looking away with a bit of a bashful look, “I figured conjuring up some food for you would be better than you risking getting into some serious shit.” He nearly dropped the plate as he was pulled into a huge bear hug by Nora. 

“Ooh, Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!” She said in a rush, her mood doing an immediate 180 while she nearly crushed the boy in a grateful hug.

“D-Don’t worry about it,” He wheezed, patting her shoulders not only to calm her down but to also get her to ease up on the hug. Seriously, it felt like some of his bones were going to break at this rate, “L-let’s g-go back to my r-room so you can eat this, and get b-back to bed.” 

“Right!” Letting go of Grey, she quickly snatched the plate out of his hand. Bouncing eagerly up and down as she eyes the delicious food, barely keeping herself from drooling. Dusting himself off, Grey let out a sigh of relief as he gathered his bearings and started back for his room with the happy orange-haired girl following him. 

-x-

“Wow, she’s REALLY putting it away,” Grey muttered, looking in amazement as he watched Nora tear into her third tray of food she had requested of him. Eating as if she hadn't seen a proper meal in months, possibly years for all he knew. 

“I knew you had a voracious appetite, but damn.” He commented, grabbing her attention in the process, “You’re eating as though all the food is gonna disappear.” 

Pausing with a few blinks as she tore a piece of chicken from the bone before swallowing it with a loud gulp. She looked down, having a bit of solemn smile on her face, “Heh, well… considering everything I’ve been through growing up. I learned to have a bit of an appreciation for food in any amount.” 

That statement earned a raised brow from Grey, having not expected to hear something like that from Nora, “Really, what do you mean by that?” He pressed lightly, finding himself a little curious to know more.

Finishing the last piece of food, and licking her fingers clean, she rested them in between her thighs before speaking, “You see, unlike the rest of you guys, my friend Ren and I grew up as orphans. I was always living on the streets for as far back as I can remember, and Ren lost his parents to a traumatic Grimm attack when we were kids. We lived in the same village and were the only two survivors. So since then, we’ve been living and relying on each other.” She said with a fond smile, “It’s why I have a deep love for food, we didn’t have much to live on at times, so I learned to savor and value whatever we could get our hands on when it came to food.” 

“Holy shit,” Grey muttered, stunned at the revelation that Nora gave him. Out of all the things he had expected from the girl, that wasn’t the first thing that he had expected from her. With the way she acted and carried herself, you wouldn’t believe that she had been the victim of a Grimm raid. But then again, it wasn’t uncommon for being to bury their true emotions underneath a mask in an attempt to hide the pain. And it seemed Nora wasn’t any different to the matter, he supposed.

“Wait…” He said as a sudden thought came to mind, “If you two are orphans, how were you able to afford to come to Beacon?” 

“Oh,” She perked up with a small smile, “A few years back, Me and Ren had lucked out and managed to get into a program that took care of kids like us while also providing the opportunity to get our lives on track, I guess you could call them sponsors, in some ways. A-Anyways, not wanting anyone to suffer like we did when we were younger. Ren and I decided to become Hunters, so that way we could help those that had been unfortunate like we were. Even if we can’t help everybody, it’s better than doing nothing at all.” 

Grey couldn’t help but smile at that, for someone like Nora, that was. . . surprisingly sweet and admirable of her. He couldn’t help but relate a little to her, having been an orphan himself growing up. So he knew what it was like having to be one’s own, luckily for the two; he had gained his semblance and she was fortunate enough to have someone by her side the entire time. 

“Anyways, thanks so much for the food,” She said with a grin, “I owe you one.” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” He brushed off with a wave of his hand, “Knowing you a little better now, I was happy to help. Just try not to make this a hab- h-huh?” 

Grey blinked, his head looking down to see Nora crawling over to him. A certain look and grin in her eyes as she started tugging at his shorts, startling the boy, “Hey, what are you-?!” 

“Oh nothing, just paying you back for the meal. I’d feel bad if I didn’t give you something in return,” She said with a small grin, “Besides, don’t pretend to be shocked by this, since I’ve seen you going at it with Yang and the others in a few locations around Beacon from time to time.” 

“W-Wait, what?” His shock was quickly squashed by a groan of pleasure as Nora fished out his cock and took it into her hands, stroking softly, getting it nice and hard for her. 

“I don’t really know what’s going on between you and team RWBY, but I figured this would be the best way to show my gratitude,” She giggled, reaching to pull her pajama shirt off. Freeing her tits from its confines, while not as big as Yang’s, Nora’s chest was definitely nothing to sneeze at. Perky and just as voluptuous as the blonde bombshell, much to Grey’s surprise. 

Having a smug grin at the look of awe on the dark-skinned boy’s face, she hefted her chest up and wrapped them around his member, her body being introduced to a foreign yet pleasurable heat sandwiched by her boobs. Letting out a cute yelp when she saw that Grey had been big enough to have his cock pop out from the top of her cleavage, “Hehe, someone’s an eager beaver,” She cooed, kissing the bulbous tip before she started moving. Moving up and down nice and slow like; making sure she and Grey would enjoy this for as much as they could. Grey couldn’t stop his grunts and moans of pleasure leaking out, his cock twitching in delight as it was smothered and massage all over. A part of him still unbelieving that this was actually happening, by no means was he complaining about this. He just didn’t expect Nora to do something like this, especially for something like food. 

But hey, free pleasure’s, free pleasure. 

Seeing that Grey was beginning to calm down and ease into his little reward. Nora grinned and decided to take things up to the next level a bit. Opening her mouth and bringing her tongue down, she swirled it around the fat mushroom tip, before wrapping her soft pink lips around the head and started going down on his shaft. A shiver running down her spin as spine as her taste buds was covered with Grey’s dick. Her body moved in perfect harmony, bobbing her head up and down, taking in whatever inches that weren’t covered by her breasts. The pleasure bombarded Grey as his mind tried to process the two separate sensations between the pillowy softness of her boobs and her wet hot tongue playing around, dragging itself along the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck…” He hissed, bring a hand to his head and forcing Nora’s head down even further. Wanting her to take in even more of his dick. 

Nora didn’t fight his actions, instead, embracing it as she focused on rubbing her chest against his cock. Heat pooling within her nether regions as her panties started to become soaked with her arousal. Though she had never really done something like this before, she was beginning to enjoy every second of it. To her, this was starting to taste even better than any food she had ever had in her life. 

With a light twitch and throb of his cock, Nora could feel that he was beginning to get close to cumming. His precum already leaking onto her tongue. Feeling him tighten his grip on her hair, her eyes went wide as she was brought down to the base of his cock. Her tits forgone as Grey crane his head back and came into Nora’s mouth, pumping huge spurts of salty creamy spunk down her throat. Nora’s eyelids fluttered as she swallowed his load, the viscous cum tickling the back of her throat as she came slightly from the taste alone. It was so. . . different, so thick, yet she didn’t mind it one bit. Pulling off from his cock slight, she gasped and coughed a bit as her face was covered with the rest of his spunk. Grey panting as he started to come down from his high. 

“Wow, talk about a load, so this is what it’s like for a boy to cum, huh?” Nora giggled, running her hand through her cum covered face. 

“Heh, well aren’t you a cheeky one?” Grey smirked, leaning back in his seat, the climax taking more out of him than he had initially thought. 

“I’m not hearing you dislike it though,” She winked, cleaning off her fingers sensually before grabbing her shirt and standing, “Anyways, I better get going, maybe we could do this again sometime, this was a lot of fun.” 

“I’d be down for that,” Grey grinning, waving bye to the exiting Nora. Smirking to himself while his cock softened. 

“Oh, I would DEFINITELY be looking forward to having more fun with you.” 

-X-

“Hey, have you noticed that Nora and that Grey guy have been hanging around a lot lately.” 

Jaune and Ren, who had been in the middle of studying during their free period while waiting for their next upcoming class, looked up at Pyrrha as she set her books down; looking towards the far end of the library. The rest of Team JNPR could see Nora and Grey, the latter tutoring a surprisingly attentive Nora. Much to Ren’s astonishment, for as long as he had known Nora, he didn’t think anyone or anything would be able to keep her hyperactive attention span on one thing for a long time; it was actually pretty impressive. 

“It is surprising, but I don’t find it to be a bad thing.” Ren said, regarding Pyrrha, “Thanks to Grey’s aid, Nora has been keeping up with classes. Plus, he seems like an okay guy, I don’t have a problem with him around.” 

Jaune, however, rolled his eyes, “He’s alright I guess…” 

“Jaune?” Pyrrha raised a concerned brow, “Is everything okay?” 

Jaune looked at Pyrrha for a moment, then sighed, “I guess I’m just a little annoyed by the fact that kid has special privileges to walk around and do whatever he wants.” It just wasn’t fair that while he struggled to get into Beacon on his own; nevermind the fact that he forged his way in. There was something who was literally handed an all-access pass to come in by the headmaster himself. 

“It is a little odd, but I don’t think it’s a bad thing, it’s not like he really abuses his status or anything.” Ren offered with a small smile, unaware of how ironic that statement truly was, “Anyways, I’m glad Nora’s getting along with him. She could use more friends in her life.” 

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, “Same.” 

-x- 

Unbeknownst to the rest of Nora’s teammates, Grey had been overhearing the comments from this and had a small little smirk on his face. If they only knew what type of relationship he and Nora had managed to create over the past few days. 

“Hm? N-No, N-Nora, you’re doing it wrong, this is how you solve the formula.” He said, guiding the ginger through a mathematical problem that she had been struggling through. 

The older teen had a light blush on her face as she started doing the revision, “R-Right, sorry…” She said in an oddly husky tone.

“You know the penalty for making a mistake~” 

With a soft ‘click’, Grey turned a dial knob on a small pink remote he had hidden away in his hand. A faint buzzing could be heard between the two teens as Nora’s blush deepened. The spunky ginger biting her bottom lip to keep noises from seeping out of her mouth as she squirmed about. Rubbing her inner thighs together tightly; the cause? A bullet-shaped vibrator was that was cranked up to the maxed, buried deep inside of Nora’s pussy. Mercilessly edging the girl constantly as she attempted to focus on her studies. 

“Come on, if you managed to complete the next set of drills, I’ll lower the settings for you again,” Grey said with a casual smile, tapping the paper. Nora could only nod slightly, not even trusting herself to speak lest she ran the risk of letting out a moan in the quiet room. 

This was the type of relationship dynamic the two had formed in the time they got to know each other. One that had been suggested by Nora much to Grey’s surprise. After sucking his dick, and getting her first taste of cum, something had awoken inside of the lively girl. Creating a sort of new addiction that was rivaled only by her love of pancakes, any chance she had, she had dragged off Grey to have their own little brand of fun. With the girl sucking the teen off or giving him an aggressive paizuri, at the same time, she would have the pleasure of having her pussy being eaten out or her breasts played with in many ways. Even spicing up their playtime by adding sex toys in the mix for further pleasure and excitement. Grey’s semblance being put to work creating the biggest, aggressive, and mind-numbing toys that could get Nora to cum her brains out. Setting them off in random, usually heavily populated places to see how she would react to the situation. Suffice to say, it was arguable the most active smutty relationship he’s ever had ever since he’s formed his harem. 

The only thing she refused to do was fully have sex with him, claiming that she wanted her first time to be with Ren. Despite everything the two had been doing up until now, she still held feelings for her longtime childhood friend. One that wasn’t going to be going away or dying any time soon. And while the whole matter annoyed Grey, since she was unintentionally blue balling him a bit. He didn’t fully mind it all too much; when one had at least 5 other girls he could have sex with at any given point. He didn’t consider it too much of a loss. 

And besides, if nothing else, he was allowed some anal action. A perfect substitute, one that Nora was growing more and more addicted toward each time they did it. It served as a wonderful reward if she managed to behave herself or even complete or do well on an exam or an assignment. 

“G-Grey…” Nora panted, gripping her pencil to the point of nearly crushing it. The pleasure racking her body too much to concentrate as she struggled not to cum right then and there. Whether Grey noticed or not, he didn’t show it as he kept his attention focused on the next problem Nora was currently stuck on. Though, the tiny grin he had on his face indicated he was well aware of the girl’s predicament. 

“Come on, just two more problems and we’ll be done.” He encouraged, “You can hold out for a little bit longer, can’t you?” 

Nora gulped, visible sweat starting to appear as she guided her shaky hand to solve the next problem. Having been edged to the brink of cumming for nearly an hour. It was taking everything Nora had to keep herself together and not cream her own panties. 

However, at that moment, the school bell had rung, echoing throughout the library, and signaling to the students that it was time for the next class period. Grey smiled as he lifted his head at the bell, “Ahh, looks like our study session is over, nice job today Nora. You lasted throughout the entire session like you said you would.” He praised, shutting off the bullet vibe completely, much to Nora’s relief.

“Better hustle, it’s time for your team’s combat classes and you know Glynda hates her students being late.” Leaning into her ear, he whispered, “We can have our fun then.” 

Nora shuddered at Grey’s breath hitting her ear, but nodded as she collected her things and quickly left the library. Ignoring the needy cries and protest her body was screaming at her for. 

-X-

Combat class, for the most, ran pretty smoothly for the horny Valkyrie. With her no longer having the vibrator inside of her, it allowed the redhead to settle down a good bit. Though it didn’t really do much as she was still craving to be fucked by the tanned boy. Even now, when she was all alone waiting to be called up next for her fight, the aroused Valkyrie could be seen all alone, pumping her fingers vigorously in and out her cunt. In an attempt to bring herself to a climax that she had been left off on; even playing with her asshole wasn’t enough to stave off her growing lust. 

“I… I need more…” She muttered to herself. 

“Well, good thing I came at the right time then, huh?” Nora instantly perked up and looked at Grey with wide eyes. The teen in question smirking as he walked up to the masturbating ginger, “The match before yours is starting to wind down, so I was told by Glynda to come and get you.” He said, jabbing his thumb behind him, “Buuut, it seems to me you’re having your own little battle right here.” He chuckled, earning a blush from the flustered ginger. 

“G-Grey…”

“Hm? What’s with that dick craving look on your face?” He asked with some faux innocence, “Did our little fun earlier leave you needier than intended?” Seeing her rub her thighs together tightly with stifled moans gave him the answer to that question, “Guess so.” 

Without even waiting for him to say anything, Nora already had herself propped up against the lockers. Her ass out with her skirt bunched up at the waist, her white panties completely soaked through showing off her twitching pussy and asshole. The blush on her face profound, as she looked over her shoulder with a silently pleading expression. 

“Damn, it really is bad,” Despite the tone, Grey had a small smile on his face, “Alright, I’m sure we have enough time to do a quickie.” He said, knowing he could just make more time if he got into it. 

Getting into position, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already half-hard and growing more erect by the second as he pulled down her panties to her thighs and rested it against her rear. The feeling of Grey’s dick against her soft cheeks was enough to stir up her arousal. Poking and prodding her asshole, Grey licked his lips as he entered the horny teen. Not even surprised at how hard she was squeezing him all around, even tighter than usual. Giving her rear a light slap, he started moving, a firm grip on her waist as he pumped his hips. Thrusting his cock deep into Nora’s ass. 

Nora’s nails started clawing at the lockers, a shuddering sigh passing through her lips as she felt pleasure begin to wash all over her body. The feeling of his cock drilling and stretching out her needy insides was already providing her relief that had been desperately wanting since morning. But something felt off… 

Unlike the previous times where she was able to cum instantly from having his cock buried deep in her ass. This time felt… empty, unsatisfying; like something had been missing from their usual rut. _‘I-It’s not enough…’_ She thought to herself as her eyes widened in shock. 

This little fact did not go unnoticed with Grey, who realized Nora was acting oddly, “What’s up Valkyrie, you not really feeling it today?” He raised a brow when he heard Nora muttering something under her breath. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“Want...more…” She muttered lowly before screaming, “I WANT MORE!” 

A raised brow was the response to the little outburst Nora had given him. Momentarily surprised, but soon schooled his features with a faint smile, “Well, that’s going to be a bit of a problem. How much more can I really give that you haven’t had already.” He said, half playful, while the other half was actually serious. Given how much they had fooled around, Grey pretty much could’ve done everything and anything to the girl that she hasn’t dealt with already. 

A fact that Nora knew all too well. As he had fucked and used practically all of her holes available to him. 

Except. . . 

Nora gulped, rubbing her thighs together once more until she let out an inaudible shudder, reaching a hand down between her legs, she started rubbing her pussy. Feeling her own juices covering her finger before she spread them wide for Grey to see. “H-Here…” She uttered breathlessly. 

To say Grey had been surprised would be putting it lightly, “Excuse me?” He wanted to make sure his eyes and ears weren’t playing tricks on him, “I thought you said that this place was off-limits for me?” 

Nora didn’t reply to his question, not trusting herself to say anything as she silently urged Grey on with her body. The stunned expression on Grey’s face soon morphed into the boy having a small smile. A hint of lust and excitement in his eyes as he happily obliged to the ginger; pulling out of her ass and already lining himself up with her slick core. Nora couldn’t keep her heart from racing as she felt the tip of Grey’s cock poked her most sacred spot. Pushing his way in, he was greeted to an insanely tight and wet core. Her walls clinging to his cock almost immediately, shocks of pleasure shooting up the aroused Valkyrie at the foreign pleasure invading her once untouched hole. 

Reaching and piercing through her hymen barrier caused the ginger-haired cutie to throw her had back with a loud wide eye gasp as her virginity was taken. Not only that, but the mere sensation of feeling him fill her up was also enough to send her over the edge with a powerful climax. Her body convulsing, squirting harder than ever before in her entire life. Nearly knocking out the hammer wielder from the sheer intensity. 

“Damn, you came that hard from just me sticking it in?” He chuckled before letting out a groan from how hard she was gripping him, to the point it felt like it was crushing his cock something fierce. 

Nora, in her current state, couldn’t reply to Grey even if she tried. Her mind submerged in total ecstasy the moment she had her powerful orgasm. Eyes rolling into her head, with her tongue lolled out, panting like a bitch in heat under the sun. She could only let out sloven moans and gasps as her hips weakly moved on autopilot, trying to wring out more pleasure from the cock inside her folds. The action earned Grey a stiff grunt as he started moving, pumping his member in and out of Nora’s pussy with reckless abandon. His thrusts hard and deep, drilling to the very entrance of her womb. Nora’s moans soon degraded into shrieks of pleasure that echoed within the entire locker room, the girl not even bothering to hide her shameless depravity as Grey took her. The fact of her being next for combat practice quickly becoming a fading memory in the back of her mind. 

“Damn, she’s really milking me,” Grey grunted, barely able to hold out against Nora’s insane tightness. Each time he pulled back, her walls desperately held on trying to pull him back in; it was practically unreal, “D-Damn, I’m gonna-” 

His sentence was cut short by him letting out a groan as he abruptly came inside. His cock hilted firmly as he pumped his hot load into Nora’s womb, spurts after spurts of his jizz gushing inside. Nora’s pupils shrank as she cried out and came once more; her juices mixing in with his seed as she covered herself and his cock. Her legs were wobbly nearly buckling under itself had it not been for Grey holding her up. The look of pure bliss was plastered all over her face. 

Grey let out a content sigh; until there was suddenly beeping occurring in Grey’s earpiece. Blinking, he answered the call and was greeted by Glynda Goodwitch on the other end. 

_“Mr. Axl, it is time for Ms. Valkyrie’s combat performance next. Please bring her to the arena immediately.’_ She spoke, her tone in her usual no-nonsense manner. 

Grey blinked again, quickly remembering why he came here, “R-Right.” He ended the called and groan, slowly pulling out of the slightly delirious Nora. Discharging the last of his load all over her asscheeks, “Come on Nora, it’s your turn to go up now.”

“Y-Yeah,” Stuttered Nora, taking a few moments to try and get herself together. Doing her best to ignore the feeling of the cum leaking out as she pulled up her panties to hide the evidence of what she and Grey had just done. Grey looking away from Nora himself, as he fixed his pants. 

“I think it would be better if you try not to act so energetically during your fight. You wouldn’t want anyone seeing our little secret down there would you?” Grey said, knowing full well how crazy Nora got when it came to fighting, leading to a lot of panty and upskirt shots.

Nora remained silently, a profuse blush present on her face as she nodded. Still coming to terms with what she had just done with Grey, “Let’s… Let’s get going,” She said finally after an awkward moment of silence. 

-x- 

Luckily, for the most part, Nora’s sparring session went off without a hitch. Her having an opponent that, while was able to put up a good fight, it wasn’t anything that spunky hammer wielder couldn’t handle. That said; it wasn’t entirely a smooth run as the redhead had to make sure not to run the rest of having Grey’s cum leaking out at any point, leading to her nearly fumbling a few times during the match. 

“Ms. Valkyrie, are you feeling alright? Your movements seem a little stiffer than usual.” Glynda questioned, raising one of her slender brows at the red-faced ginger. Watching as the young teen barely managing a victory outside of her usual overzealous fighting style. 

“Aha, I’m fine,” She said, trying to play it cool while rubbing the back of her head, “I’m just having a bit of an off morning today, that’s all.” 

A brief look of skepticism flashed by Glynda’s face before relenting, “...Very well then, you may return back to the locker rooms. Excellent match today Ms. Valkyrie; though I suggest heading to the infirmary if you are feeling sick.”

Nora nodded, seeming to take her advice and walking off back to the locker room, leaving her friends and teammates to wonder if everything was alright with the surprisingly subdued Valkyrie. All except a certain red-eyed teen who caught a glimpse of Nora hiding the shaky smile on her face as she gripped her skirt tightly. 

Seems like he had awoken something within the girl.

-X- 

Grey stifled a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head, before looking back down to the breakfast he was making at his room’s personal kitchen. It had been a few days had passed since Nora and Grey had their little fun in the locker room, where Grey had also claimed Nora’s virginity. And due to that, the girl had become a changed person altogether. As if he had unlocked another side of her neither knew she had. One that was always demanding to be fucked just as much as a horny Neo or Blake. It was a sight to behold, something he was still surprised by to this day; wondering to himself what had happened that caused the sudden change of heart. He knew it wasn’t his semblance; while it would’ve been easy for him to influence Nora into given her, her purity. There was no sense of fulfillment or reward if he got her body due to mind control. 

Hah, rich coming from him, given everything he’s done up till this point. But he was serious on this weird little stance of his, he would rather have a girl knowingly give her body to him. As opposed to just using his semblance to influence them into doing so, it felt like he was cheating if he did it that way. Again, he was well aware of the hypocrisy of what he was saying, but hey you gotta give him SOME credit. 

Regardless, he would have to ask Nora about it next time he- 

“*Yawn* Morning…”

Oh, speak of the devil.

A pair of soft breasts pressed up against his back while a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Looking over his shoulder, Grey had a lopsided grin as he looked down at the still drowsy Nora lean against him. Naked as the day she had been born due to her staying the night prior, in Grey’s room. The overall sight was oddly cute as it was sexy to Grey, who let out a soft chuckle. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” He teased, earning an inaudibly mumble in response, “Hope you’re hungry, we’re having pancakes today for breakfast, your favorites.” 

“Pancakes?!” At the mere mention of the soft fluffy food, Nora’s head shot up with the widest of grins, sleepiness all but nonexistent on her face, “Why didn’t you say so?!” Grey couldn’t help but roll his eyes amusedly at that, having learned early on about Nora’s obsession with pancakes. Just the sight, or the mere mention of that particular food if enough to get the girl excited. 

“Now hold on, hold on, it’s not done yet; we still have some ways to go before it’s ready.” 

Nora pouted cutely, only to blink and yelp when she was ushered off of Grey. The boy in question turning around and started caressing her body all over, “That said; how about a little fun before breakfast?” 

Nora gave a lustful smirk and nodded, finding herself flipped over and bent across the kitchen counter. Her breasts smush against the hard smooth surface while her bubbly ass jiggled before Grey’s eyes. Giggling, she gave her hips a little shake to entice him; her heart nearly leaping when she felt him grab her hips and tease her entrance. Letting out a needy whine of protest from the holdup, she moaned happily once he started entering her pussy. Her teal eyes crossing with pleasure as they rolled up into her skull. Her pussy clenching around his cock as if she hadn’t been fucked by him in a long time.

“Damn, still can’t believe you this tight after all this time,” He groaned, his body hunching over, once he got adjusted he started moving. One hand holding onto Nora’s shoulder while the other pulled at her arm, lifting the girl up with her tits bouncing and popping out, “Man, you’re clinging onto my dick as if your life depended on it. And to think, at on point, you didn’t want to have your pussy fucked. Look how far you’ve changed in that time.”

Even with her mind becoming totally enraptured by the cock drilling away deep into her cunt. Nora could still register what was being said to her, and she knew deep down that he was right. Don’t misunderstand the girl, despite how she was with Grey, she still didn’t hold any feelings for the tanned boy. Deep down, her mind and heart still belonged to Ren no matter what. She had been through so much with him and he had stuck by her side when no one else did. Years of developing feelings didn’t just go away like that. 

It was just… in terms of how her body, she couldn’t resist how amazing sex felt. What was initially meant to be a one or even two-time thing, grew to be an uncontrollable addiction. Consuming her to the point where she had willingly given up her purity to Grey. Something she swore she would never compromise until she and started dating. She could only have herself to blame, but Grey’s ruined and spoiled her body to the point where she probably couldn’t live without his dick anymore. Though terrified her, though for which exact reason, even she didn’t know anymore. 

“I-I’m getting close,” She heard him grunt, his hands grabbing a handful of her chest and giving them a firm squeeze. Kneading them as he slammed his hips wildly, working towards a strong climax. Nora gripped the edge of the counter hard, throwing her hips back as she drooled with a slutty expression on her face. With one final thrust, burrowing into Nora’s cervix, Grey erupted with yet another thick gooey load of his jizz into Nora. Holding the girl close the entirety of his discharge. The two remained still for a few moments, letting the wave of their orgasm ride out before Grey pulled out. 

“That… was amazing…” Nora mewled, resting against the counter. 

“Y-Yeah… Hm?” A wonderful scent filled the air, looking over to see that the pancakes were fully cooked, “Heh, just in time.” 

Snapping out of her daze, Nora perked up and saw Grey made his way to pancakes and started plating the food, “Oooh, about time, about time!” She cheered, acting like a child receiving their first Christmas present as she found herself seated at a chair eyeing the pancakes with stars in her eyes. 

Grey laughed, “No. Not yet,” He said with a wag of his finger, making Nora blink, “There’s still one more thing I’d like you to do for me.” 

“Aw, what?!” Nora whined, “That’s not fair!” 

“Hey, come on now, it’s nothing too major,” Grey mollified, raising his hands in defense, “I’m just asking for a simple blowjob. Once you do that, then you can have some pancakes, please? That’s all I ask.” He finished with his hands together in a pleading manner.

Nora frowned, giving a clear look of displeasure towards the teen at the roadblock she was given for her pancakes. And for a moment, Grey actually thought she would tackle him for the breakfast. But to his surprise, she sighed and grumbled, letting out a disgruntled “Fine.” as she crept under the table. Making her way over to him, his cock already stiff despite it’s unloading moments ago, still slick with some cum and her juices. 

With a flustered blush on her face, Nora leaned in and engulfed the entire thing in her mouth. Moaning softly as the length reached the very back of her throat. Bobbing her head and deepthroating the length to the very bottom of her throat. Up top, she could hear the moans of bliss coming from Grey, along with some utensils clinking around on the table, sending the girl into a panic. No, no way, he couldn’t be having breakfast without her! Not when he knew full well how much she loved pancakes. 

Believing he had already started eating, she doubled her efforts, going down on Grey and sucking as if her life had depended on it. The cry of ‘Holy Shit’ rang in her ears but was soon drowned out by the loud slurps and gulps leaving Nora as she facefucked herself on his shaft. Her thighs clenched tightly together in ecstasy as she sat through her intense self throat swabbing. Before long, the familiar twitch of his cock throbbing against her throat while pre leaked out one more. Shutting her eyes and undeterred, she kept up her momentum, cupping and massaging his balls to ensure this would be a huge load like before. With one final bob down to the base of his cock, Nora heard Grey let out a loud grunt before her mouth was filled with piping hot spunk. Nora squirting hard once more as she gulped down spurts after thick spurts of his spunk. Pulling away with a gasp as Grey’s few last shots covered her face and tits all over, panting softly to herself.

“Damn Nora,” She heard him speak, his voice strained and panting a little. But there was clear pleasant joy around the tone, “That was amazing.” 

Nora frowned but didn’t say anything, visibly still a little hurt and upset that he had breakfast without her. But just as she turned to leave, she heard Grey knock on the table before showing her a plate of stacked pancakes. Making her eyes nearly pop out of her skull

“Huh?! Is that- b-but I thought…” 

Grey peeked under the table, “You didn’t really think I would eat without you, right?” He said with a grin, “I know how much love pancakes, and it would’ve been a dick move to have some without you.” Helping her from under the table he gave the stunned ginger her plate. “Come on, lets eat up before they get cold.”

Blinking a few times, a huge smile appeared on Nora’s face as she held her plate. Resisting the urge to hug Grey and get his jizz all over him, to think that she completely doubted him. He really was too good for her at times.

Seating herself down, she was looking ready to dig right in when she noticed cum dripping from her face down to her bust. Smiling she licked her lips and started cleaning herself up, dragging her tongue and lips across various spots on her cum laced body. Licking the seed off of her fingers, Nora noticed Grey had been staring back at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the erotic sight she was displaying. Under the table, he was already finding himself getting hard once again, helplessly horny from the sexy ginger-haired cutie in front of him. Smirking, a wickedly lewd idea started to manifest within her naughty little mind. 

“I think I’m going to need a little _syrup_ for my pancakes.” She giggled with a sultry wink, “One sec.” 

Grey watched as the girl disappeared back under the table once more. Only to feel something soft wrapping around his cock, massaging his member gently and passionately. It didn’t take him much to figure out that it was Nora and her breasts, giving the tanned boy a titjob underneath the table. 

Said girl was having a large smile on her face whilst rubbing her chest up and down her partner’s meaty shaft. All while licking the tip the cock, _‘Y’know, the more and more I do this. The more this isn’t so bad.’_ She mentally thought before going down and taking some of Grey’s inches into her mouth along with the paizuri she was issuing, _‘A gal can kinda get used to this~’_

All the while, Grey hummed in delight as he placed a hand on Nora’s head. Helping her along and guiding the girl to go even deeper down his length. Enjoying the second round being provided by Nora, who seemed to be growing more invested in drinking more of his cum than having some pancakes. Taking a bite out of his own food, his mind started to drift away; aimlessly wandering about until he found himself thinking about a certain redhead. 

_‘I wonder how Ruby likes to have on her pancakes?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _NORA VALKYRIE ACQUIRED_   
>  **
> 
> **Grey Current Harem Member Count: 9**


	9. Fantasizing Fashionista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that her Fashion and Huntress lifestyle has put her financially in the red. Coco finds herself struggling on figuring out how to manage her money without being forced to give up both of her lifestyles. However, a chance encounter with Grey and seeing the boy's semblance firsthand provides the Team leader an opportunity to get what she wants without wasting a single lien or sacrificing what she loves. 
> 
> All it would take... is a little persuasion.

_ ‘How did I end up in this mess?’  _ Was the single through running through Grey’s mind as he currently had his back against the wall. Staring face to face at the 3rd Year older member of Beacon Academy, as well as the leader of Team CFVY; Coco Adel. And despite him being unable to see her eyes behind those trademark shades she wore, Grey could tell that the girl had a serious expression at the very moment.

How he found himself in this situation, even he didn’t really know. 

In actuality, it had been a bit of a slow day for Axl, with not much to do in his case. In a rare case, he had decided to give his little harem a break so he could relax and recover as well. Hey; he may be constantly horny and willing to have a lot of fun, but even he needed a break every now and then. With that in mind, he had opted to go to either hang out in the library and mess around on the net. Or maybe even hang out with either Ruby or Blake, since the two girls had hit it off surprisingly well with one another. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his respective relationship with the two girls, or them just getting to know each other well ever since they had been placed together on the team. 

Regardless, his plans had been swiftly cut short as he found himself trapped and pinned by older Adel, who had grabbed him out of the blue and cornered him in one section of the halls without warning. Which only served to leave the boy utterly confused in wondering what he had done in the past weeks that would grab the attention of the upperclassmen. 

“Um…” He rubbed and turn his head slightly away, while still maintaining eye contact with the silent girl, “Is there… something I can help you with?” 

There was no immediate response from the tall brunette. Only her merely lowering her shades down so that she would eye the tan boy up and down once over as if sizing him up. In all honesty, it had made the younger teen feel a little self-conscious about the whole thing as she did do. 

“So you’re Grey, huh?” Coco started, finally speaking up after a long period of silence, “Funny, you looked a lot taller from afar when I first noticed you. Not really what I was expecting in all honesty, now that I got a good look at you.”    


The boy immediately grew a frown on his face from the somewhat rude assessment of his appearance. Only a few minutes with this girl and he wasn’t really liking her attitude so far,  _ ‘Well sorry for disappointing you then.’  _ He snorted mentally. 

Coco, oblivious to the mental sarcastic retort, fixed her glasses and stood straight, “Well whatever,” She said, “I suppose I should get straight to the point of what I grabbed you and brought you here.” 

“Really now,” He folded his arms, “And what exactly would that be?” 

“I want you to make me some high quality, expensive, fashionable clothes.” She answered bluntly, with zero hesitation. 

Grey slowly blinked once, then twice, and then three times as his brain slowly processed what exactly the senior student before him just asked him to do. Only one perfectly suitable response was accurate for this very moment in time. 

“Huh?”

-x-

Coco Adel liked to consider herself a woman of many things. A respectable leader; capable, ingenuitive, and above all fashionable. To her, it wasn’t just enough to be able to defeat Grimm, she wanted to look fabulous doing so. It was primarily the reason for the creation of her Handbag/Minigun weapon, Gianduja. Along with that, she sought to fulfill her dream of being the most glamorous huntress in the world, by buying and creating the best possible outfits and designer accessories out there that would help her goals out in the long run. 

Unfortunately for her, while the illustrious leader of Team CFVY was many things. Rich was NOT one of them, and reality tended to be a cruel mistress in reminding the young Adel that she couldn’t have everything she wanted in the world, at least not without having to pay the price for it. 

Literally! 

As much as she desired to purchase all the current trendiest clothes out there, there was also the matter of having to pay for her weapons ammunition, and maintenance. It had a cost quite the pretty penny in the creation of her personal stylized gun, not to mention the rounds that came with it. Unlike the standard 9mm or even sniper rounds, miniguns bullets were a bit harder to come by, due to it not being used as often by many hunters and huntresses alike. Therefore, as a result, it was more expensive to afford. And thanks to her already straining her expenses with her obsession in buying what’s in style. She soon found herself in a position where she had to end up choosing one over the other. 

So yeah, life was definitely a bitch in that regard. 

_ ‘Until now,’  _ She thought, smirking down at the young man before her. Initially, she had paid no real mind to the young boy who had been inducted into the Beacon Family Staff. And while she had raised a brow to the decision, she didn’t question it altogether. As far as she knew, Ozpin always had a legitimate reason for bringing someone in, so she trusted his judgment. 

That was before she had found out the REAL reason Ozpin apparently brought him on board. 

It was during a solo training run in the forest, where she had been brushing up on her stealth when she had spotted him. Walking along by his lonesome seemingly having no clear destination in sight. Curious as to where he could be going, or what he was doing all the way out there, Coco followed while keeping a clear distance so that she wouldn’t get spotted. And it wasn’t long before the older team leader saw what he had been up to. 

To say that the brunette was stunned beyond belief at what she had seen in terms of Grey’s semblance was an understatement. Watching him create fully functioning things out of thin air and going nuts with them was absolutely crazy. It was unbelievable. 

It was also… an opportunity. 

Gears began to turn in Coco’s head as she watched the young teen unknowingly show off his semblance to her. This was it. This was EXACTLY what she had been looking for in terms of solving her fashionista and huntress crisis. Why go through the hassle of saving and managing her money when she could just sweet talk the kid into giving her what she wanted? That way; she could have more than enough money in affording her ammunitions and whatever else caught her eye. While having the luxury of not having to waste a single lien to pay for any of the latest clothes. It was the perfect plan, one that she DEFINITELY had to make sure it worked. 

Which soon brought her here. 

“I’m sorry, I must’ve misheard you,” Grey spoked up, scratching behind his ear, “You want me to do, what for you?” 

“Make me some high-quality clothing,” Coco repeated, not missing a single beat with the teen, “You CAN do that, can’t you?” 

“Bold of you to assume that I can. Do I seriously look like the type who sews and designs outfits?” Grey retorted with a bit of annoyance. 

“You? No,” Coco grinned, “Your semblance, on the other hand, is another story.” Catching the surprised expression on the boy’s face, Coco smirked and continued on, “I saw you at the forest the other day, so I know what you’re capable of. And exactly why Ozpin brought you aboard.” 

Now Coco didn’t fully hear what Grey was muttering under his breath. But she could’ve sworn she heard what appeared to be along the lines of “Again?” coming from the tanned boy. But it didn’t matter, she had him right where she wanted him. All she needed to do was keep up the pressing and persuasion for just a little longer to get what she desired. Before she could continue, though, Grey suddenly spoke up. 

“Okay, fine, so you saw semblance,” He said; while having a hint of annoyance in his tone that she wasn’t quite expecting him to have. Folding his arms, the teen continued, “Whatever, can’t be helped, but that still doesn’t give me a reason why I should exactly give you what you want. I don’t know you, and second, you have nothing that would give me any incentive to change my mind on the matter?” 

“And if I said I did?” Coco countered, looking a little smug with her appearance. Time for a little bluffing, “What if I were to say that I took a video of you and your semblance on display, and decided to send it to all of the students in Beacon? I’m fairly popular around here, so I can no doubt get a rumor or two started about you. I doubt you want a bunch of students coming to you wanting something with your semblance like I am.” 

It was a pretty big gamble on her part, but she was confident that she could win out in this one. It wasn’t her first-time sweet-talking others into getting what she wanted. Whether it was getting information, or out haggling a merchant into bumping the price down to near retail store prices. All it took was a sharp silver tongue and telling people what they want and don’t want to hear. 

Unfortunately for Adel, she didn’t expect the kid to challenge her. 

“Okay then,” He said with a simple shrug, “Show me.”

Coco blinked, taken a bit aback at the response, “H-Huh?” 

“I said show me,” He repeated simply, “If you really have a video of me using my semblance, then there shouldn’t be a problem with you showing it to me, right?” Grey waited for Coco to respond to him; when she didn’t, he continued, “That is, unless… you don’t really have anything on you, and you tried to bluff just now, and see if I would fall for it.”

Shit… 

Grey clicked his tongue, “Knew it; look, you’re not the first person to try and swindle me when it comes to my semblance, and I highly doubt you’ll be the last.”  _ ‘Especially with how this is starting to become a regular damn occurrence.’  _ He finished that part in his head. “So if you’re gonna try and blackmail me, at least have something to show for it, except for empty threats. I’m not stupid.”

Coco grit her teeth as she tried to flush the redness of embarrassment that was trying to take over her face. A part of her unable to believe that he had managed to call her out like this. She blinked when he pushed her away lightly and started to walk off, “Huh?” 

“I’m leaving,” He looked at her, “If there’s nothing else to talk about, I don’t see why I should bother sticking around here any longer.” 

Her eyes widening, Coco reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, “Wait!” She was determined about not letting him get away from her. Not when he held the ticket to her proverbial fashionable chocolate factory, “Okay, I shouldn’t have tried to pull one over you. But I’m serious about wanting to give me what I want, there has to be some sort of agreement we can reach.” 

Grey was about to tell the girl off again when he paused and thought about it. While Coco was annoying in her own right and a bit rude. He couldn’t deny she was hot, now that he had managed to get a good look at her. Curves in the right places, modest bust, and desirable set of hips, and an ass to boot. Mulling to himself, he smiled and looked up at the girl, who blinked at the sudden expression. 

“So you really want me to make you those clothes, huh?” He nodded, “Alright fine, I’ll give you what you want. But it’ll cost you.” 

Now, under any other circumstances, she would’ve fist pumped at him reconsidering. But instead, the girl narrowed her eyes with suspicion, “What is it?” She asked cautiously, wondering what his request could end up being. 

“I’ll make you the outfits that you want. But in return, YOU have to roleplay in any certain outfits I think up from now on.” He revealed. 

“Wait. That’s it?” She asked with an incredulous expression. Out of all things he had been expecting him to ask her to do, this was… surprisingly a lot tamer from what she had been expecting. “You’re serious?” 

“What; is that a problem?” Grey folded his arms, “If you’re gonna get some clothes from me. Then you’re gonna have to be willing to work for it. Deal?”

Coco smirked and offered a hand which Grey shook. “Deal. I can definitely do that.” 

-A Few Days Later- 

“It’s… It’s perfect! It looks exactly like the real thing!” 

Coco had a look of pure wonder and amazement as she marveled at the bunch of outfits that Grey had finished creating for her. Not long after they made their deal, she was quick to take advantage had sent him a list of clothes and dresses that she wanted from him to make. And had come by his room to see the progress he had made on her little commission. Needless to say, she had been VERY happy with the overall results of the creations. 

“It better be, it took me hours to get those dresses right.” Grey huffed as he slumped in his chair. While his semblance could essentially give him anything he thought of. He still had to make sure to visualize and picture what he wanted perfect so that there wouldn’t be any problems. That said, Coco just HAD to pick outfits that was extremely detailed. While it wasn’t difficult, it was time-consuming to make sure he got each and every part right. 

The last thing he wanted to deal with was the girl bitching to him that he made a mistake. 

Coco looked over her shoulder back to Grey with a grateful smile, “I gotta admit, you completely blew my expectations. This is better than what I could’ve hoped!” 

“Well, so long as you remember your end of the bargain.” He reminded before pointing to the end of the room. Stationed on some mannequins were a set of clothes that Grey had whipped up ahead of time before he gotten started on Coco’s request. With them being the selected outfits that Grey wanted Coco to wear for their little roleplaying session. 

“So these are the choices of outfits you wanted me to put on?” She spoke, setting aside her designer outfit and walking up to examine the costumes in question. A lopsided grin forming as she glanced over her shoulder with an amused expression, “Well aren’t you quite the little perv now, huh? Was this your little plan when you asked me to roleplay? Or… were you hoping for more when you showed me this?”

“Maybe~” Grey smirked, his tone making it clear of his true intentions, nor that he wasn’t even trying to hide it, “But you don’t seem too bothered by this now, it seems.”

Coco offered a playful shrug, “Hey, my motto is, If ya got, don’t be afraid to flaunt it.” She winked, letting out a small chuckle, taking the first outfit down from the mannequin doll and giving one last look. “Now then, what do you say we get this little day of ours started?” 

**_-Maid-_ **

The first outfit of choice was a maid, a choice of wear that never really crossed her mind at first. Mostly because of how dull and somewhat tacky they can be, even if there are mainly for service duties. But she had to hand it to Grey, the kid knew how to take a modest outfit and revamp it into something that would no doubt turn the heads of anyone who was bold enough to look. 

A small frilly top and a miniskirt that barely contained, let alone hid her tits and perky tush, along with an apron, full length silky black gloves, matching stockings, and a headpiece to was all the girl had on to help complete the look. A far cry from what the standardized self-respecting hired help would wear, but in Coco’s case, it was the perfect thing she could ask for in this case. 

“Morning Master, it’s time for me to conduct my early morning duties.” The brunette said with a soft bow. 

She kept her head low, her ears trained on the footsteps approaching her and going around her. “As punctual as ever Adel.” She heard him speak, getting into the role just like she was, “As one would expect from my top servant.” 

She bit her lip as she felt her breasts being played with, forcing her to stand upright as her young “Master” fondle her chest. Surprising her with how skilled he was, kneading her bust in a way that she didn’t expect from him. She stifled a moan, resisting rubbing her thighs together as Grey’s hand trailed further down to between her legs. She could feel her panties dampen with her arousal as Grey teased her, rubbing his fingers against her silk-covered slit, drawing a slight moan from the brunette which earned a chuckle from the silver-haired teen. 

“I never realized how sensitive you could be Coco,” He purred, “I’m barely doing anything to you.” 

“N-Ngh Master…” She gasped, her breath hitching in her throat lightly. “H-How cruel, I’m supposed to be taking care of you this morning. I can’t do that with you being this way.” 

“Then by all means,” He whispered in her ear, “Get started.” 

Coco involuntarily shuddered at the toned, once again partially surprised by the dominance laced tone in his voice. This kid, he definitely knew his way around a woman, his actions and words were proof of that,  _ ‘Well I’m not gonna let him get the upper hand,’  _ She started undoing her Master’s pants.  _ ‘Just watch kid, I’ll show you why you shouldn’t underestimate… me…’  _

Coco’s inner monologue died when she laid eyes on the massive cock that belong to Grey. The intense heat emanating from it was nothing compared to the sheer size and girth of the monster that dangled in front of her face. She counted at least 10 inches at least, and something told her that wasn’t its full size. 

_ ‘Oh, shit…’  _ She muttered in disbelief and partial fear. 

Grey took notice of the stunned expression on his maid’s face and grinned, “What’s the matter, Adel? I’d like for you to get on with it sometime this century.” He ordered with amusement. 

Coco eyed him with a serious expression before returning back to the cock at him. Swallowing silently as she took the cock into her hand and slowly began stroking him off; ready to start her morning fellatio for her master. Seeing him growing stiff, she parted her lips and took him in. Her dark brown eyes widening with each and every inch of her Master’s cock pushing its way further down her throat. Jesus Christ, he was a lot thicker than she thought. Barely halfway through and already she couldn’t breathe around the jaw dislocating size. 

Still, whether she was ready or not, Grey wasn’t going to give her much of a choice as he grabbed her by the head and forced the rest of his cock down her throat. A loud gag left the maid as she was relegated to being face fucked by the teenaged boy. The very back of her throat stretching out grotesquely from the violent throatfucking she was being subjected to.

_ ‘Sweet fuck!’  _ She cried mentally in her head,  _ ‘At least let a girl breathe, will ya?’  _

Yet, even as those thoughts passed through her mind; her very actions were significantly much different. Her tongue immediately getting to work licking the underside of his shaft as the maid fondled and cupped his balls. Feeling the weight of his cum churning balls in her hand. Arousal steadily building itself inside of her core, growing higher and higher of the maid. Her dark brown eyes met with Grey’s red ones as the teen looked down at her with approval. 

“See? Much better.” He purred, “Your mouth feels amazing as always.” 

The earnest praised made the would-be maid wetter than she would admit. But it also goaded her into taking that extra step, deepthroating his length as she shamelessly fingered herself with her free hand in front of her ‘employer’. It wasn’t long before she felt that familiar throb occurring inside of her mouth. 

“N-Ngh! Getting closer…” He grunted. 

“Mm~ Is my cute little Master getting ready to cum?” Coco purred, pulling off of his cock to smirk up at him, stroking his length with a sensual look in her eyes, “Then go on, use my mouth and drain those balls into your maid’s naughty little mouth.”

Grinning at the sultry tone, Grey shoved his cock back into her mouth. With a few last thrusts, Coco was treated to a hot load of salty cum being pumped into her mouth. The formally dressed maid shuddering as she gulped down every spurt coating her tongue and throat. Until Grey finally release his grip on her head and finished off all over her face. Making the girl smirk, licking her lips of some of the load dribbling down. Grey huffed out a pleasant sigh of bliss as he smirked at the brunette. 

“Top notch work, Coco. I’m very satisfied with the results.” 

“Thank you very much, Master~” She giggled, her cheeks a little red from the results. “Now then, let’s not waste any more time, you still have the rest of the day to get through and many things to do.” 

Grey smirked, chuckling as he nodded, “Right.”

**_-Secretary-_ **

And just like that, the two’s little cosplaying escapades started to kick off. The first round getting both Grey and surprisingly enough, Coco, into playing whatever roles Grey had set up for the day as if it was a part of their livelihood. For Coco, it was starting to reveal a side of her that she didn’t even think she knew about herself. After casting aside the maid outfit, they wasted no time rushing and getting into the next set of outfits that were at the ready. 

“A-And after this, you have an m-meeting at 4-4:00… later today- oh fuck!” 

Coco threw her head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure, as she was placed on her back. Inside an office was the CEO of Vale’s top business company Grey Axl, along with his top personal secretary Coco Adel. The latter whose outfit consisted of a crisp white buttoned blouse and a black pencil skirt with brown stockings were completely disheveled. Her top was completely undone, revealing her opened lacy bra while her skirt was pushed up to her waist and her stockings having a huge hole torn open. Allowing the CEO to have full access to his employee’s soaked pussy. 

“Come on Adel,” Grey spoke up, acting as if nothing was wrong with what he was doing to the girl. “How am I suppose to hear the rest of my schedule if you keep stopping every few moments like this?” 

Said task of reading her boss’ schedule was easier said than done as the secretary could barely keep her composure. Her mind having devolved into a cock drunken mess due to the humongous member stirring up her insides. Each sharp thrust causing her pussy to clench and drive the brunette crazy. Striking all of her sweet spots with relative ease, her womb entrance mercilessly pounded away by the bulbous tip as if it were trying to force its way through her cervix. 

“D-Dear Brothers… u-um, l-l-later… th-there’s also a- an… important c-CAAAAALLL!!!” Coco howled out the last word, her legs shooting up straight into the air as she came. Her whole being from her neck to the very tips of her tightly curling toes had shocks of ecstasy course throughout her entire body. Her whole pussy clenched in a tight vice grip as it quivered and convulsed all around the bitch breaking cock drilling her cunt like an absolutely wild beast. Grey simply chuckle from the intense climax that was massaging as well as milking his cock at the very moment; giving his assistant a shake of his head. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to reconsider that promotion that you were pitching to me last week if this truly the best that you can offer and handle.” 

Feeling that it was just about time to wrap up this nice little fun between him and his lovely secretary, the tanned CEO started cranking up the pleasure. Not even bothering to be gentle with his whore of a worker, not that there was really a need to. With how wet and hungry her pussy was from his aggressive fucking, all it did was further entice the teen to fuck the girl harder. Hissing in pleasure as Coco’s folds clenched around him again, quickly building up to what would be another climax. 

“Gonna cum are you? Well then, don’t hold back on my account. Cause I won’t myself.” 

With one final push into Coco, a surge of pleasure coursed through Grey as he unloaded his seed inside of the businesswoman. A torrent of hot sticky white cum erupting from the tip, flooding and painting her walls white and causing Coco to let out one last cry as she came as well. Her own pussy shivering with delight as her orgasm coated all over his cock and waist. Her slender legs trembling uncontrollably from the climax while feeling her ‘Boss’ pulling out of her with a sigh.

“That was certainly relieving,” Grey smiled looking at the delirious girl, “Keep up the good work, Adel.” 

“Th-Thanksh sir…” She moaned. 

**_-Bunny Girl-_ **

The next outfit that came into play was a bunny girl costume, and it was here that Coco decided to get a little creative with this concept. Seeing as the concept alone provided a lot of leeway and many various possibilities with the idea. 

“My my, Mr. Big Bad Wolf; looking how big your thick juicy ‘carrot’ is.” Coco moaned out. 

In which case, the two decided to have a naughty little spin on a popular fairy tale classic. 

“Ngh, all the better to receive a wonderful titfuck from you with.” Grey grunted out, his cock twitching at the soft licks that Coco was giving him. Working in tandem with the titjob that the brown haired bunny girl was administering at the moment. 

All the while, the two were in their latest roleplaying attire, in Grey’s case, the boy was transformed into a wolf boy/faunus. Complete with a set of fluffy ears and a tail that swished about uncontrollably from the pleasure building thanks to Coco. But his appearance paled in comparison to what Coco had on; a tight white button up blouse that had the top exposed revealing her cleavage at the moments long with a green miniskirt which barely covered her shapely ass and plump thighs. Along with a mini apron and a small red hooded cape. But the additions didn’t stop there as on top of Coco’s head were a pair of snow white bunny ears and a cottonball tail to complete her temporary faunus girl appearance. 

“Who would’ve imagined that the sweet little Red Riding Hood, would secretly be such a huge slut?” Grey teased before groaning out in pleasure as Coco went down on Grey’s member. Bobbing her head up and down, taking in whatever inches she could that was not occupied by her tits massaging his cock from the base upwards. Looking up at him, she simply gave a cheeky wink at that comment, helping him further emphasize it by deepthroating it all in one swift manner. 

Unable to hold himself back, Grey forced Coco down to the bottom of his cock making the girl kiss her boobs as he growled out his orgasm. The bunny girl’s eyes lighting up with delight from the cum shooting into her mouth. Hunkering down she did her best to gulp down spurts after heavy spurts of her big bad wolf’s immense load. Her entire body growing insatiably hot from his spunk. With a shudder, she pulled herself off and panted, her brown eyes completely hazy. 

“Seems my cute little bunny enjoyed her carrot,” Grey chuckled, cupping the girl’s chin, “But going by that cock craving expression, it seems to me you want something a little bit more… meatier, don’t you?” 

His question was rewarded with a needy whimper, the girl turning around and spreading her cheeks for the wolf boy. Her pink asshole on full display for him to see. Twitching and utterly begging for the predator to come and claim his prey. Grinning lustfully, the wolf faunus wasted no time mounting his adorable little bunny. Plunging his cock deep into her back door earning a cute squeal of pain and pleasure as she was taken by her animalistic partner. The submissive bunny squealing in ecstasy as her tight rabbit hole was plundered in the middle of the transformed cabin bedroom. The wooden floor underneath them creaking front vigorous rump. Coco unable to do anything more than cry out in bliss, clawing at the floor under her while she could feel Grey’s body pressing up against him. 

“My my, my dear little bunny, what a tight little ass you have,” He growled into her ear, licking her cheek as if marking who she belonged to. 

“I-Itsh… b-better to milk yo-your cock width…” She slurred, her mind to delirious to form anything more coherent for her big bad wolf. Her body the only thing working on autopilot as she squeezed down tightly, milking his length for his climax. 

Before long, she was rewarded with his knot slipping in and locking itself in place. Making Coco’s eyes shrink, her entire body going rigid as she was piped full of his hot spunk inside of her cock milking ass. Drool running down her chin as her nails dug into the wood below. Her toes curling up as she reached her own orgasm as well before blacking out momentarily. But only for a moment as Grey gently slapped her awake, absolutely refusing to let the girl fall unconscious. Not when there was still much left for her to do.

“Now now, Adel,” He whispered to her barely conscious form, “You and I still have one more round to get through together. 

Coco could only let out another shudder, whether from fear or excitement, she just didn’t know anymore.

**_-Teacher-_ **

The next and final outfit was relatively simple, honestly something she was surprised she left straight for last after what she had done prior, but figured this would be a blessing in disguise for the most part. Since it meant that she would finally get a chance to catch her breath in a sexual sense and not be rutted like an animal in the middle of its heat cycle. 

Hopefully. 

Their final setting was a silent classroom, the two of them by their lonesomes with a nary a single soul in sight. Grey sat behind a desk, wearing the standard Beacon male uniform whereas Coco was decked out in a teacher uniform that would no doubt get her a reprimand from Glynda if the woman were to see her in such an attire. 

Reminiscent of her secretary outfit she wore another blouse and skirt combo. However, the difference in the new variant she was wearing was the color of her blouse being a golden brown in color while leaving the midriff of her stomach exposed for Grey to see. The top buttons to her shirt completely undone like before, and nothing but a thin black thong covering her nether regions instead of stockings. Not that it would matter much in the long run with what would transpire in a few moments. 

“Now then Mr. Axl,” Coco spoke, getting into her Teacher persona as best as possible. But Grey noticed there was a bit of huskiness to voice. “Can you tell me by any chance why you think that you might be here after class?” 

Grey shook his head, but still retained a smile on his face, “No Ms. Adel.” 

The pretend teacher reached into her cleavage pulling out a piece of paper graded with a big fat ‘F’ on it, “What do you see here?” She said while leaning forward and showing more of her bust to the boy. 

Grey’s smile grew wider as he looked at the sight before him, “Uh… Two Ds and an F?” He said cheekily. 

“Heh, cheeky brat,” Coco smirked, but could feel her body growing needier. The numerous times they had fucked today finally beginning to get to her and bleed out of her role. “B-But I’m serious Grey, th-these grades of yours are a serious matter. If you don’t find a way to bring them back up…” she paused as she rubbed her thighs together, “You’ll fall behind.”

The amused grin never left Grey’s face, “Then what do you suggest we do to boost my grades, professor?” He uttered with a lustful tone. 

That did it for Coco as she tossed the paper to the side and tackled Grey to the ground. Smashing her lips against his own, her arousal finally taking the helm in controlling her body and urges as she fished his cock out one last time. Straddling his waist, she pulled the thong to the side lining her dripping wet snatch over his cock. Lowering herself, her eyes rolled into her skull as she was slowly impaled. Her lower lips not even bothering to resist the length pushing it’s way into her. Instead swallowing each and every inch of his blessed cock inside of her. Coming close to hitting her orgasm right then and there. 

Grey moaning out, grabbed Coco by her plump cheeks and rammed the rest of his cock deep inside of her. Making her throw her head back, walls clenching tightly all over from the wind being knocked out of her lungs from that sudden thrust. But that didn’t stop there as Grey continue, pumping his hips fiercely in and out of Coco’s cunt. Throughout the entire classroom, all that could be heard was Coco wanton screams and cries of pleasure as her body succumbed to Grey’s dick for the fourth time today. Her mind, which had been struggling to maintain what little strength it had left, was quickly turning to mush. And to Coco that was the best feeling, she could experience at the moment. 

Grey for his part couldn’t believe how all of this was turning out before his very eyes. Who would have thought his little bargain with Coco would result in him getting some of the best and creative sex that he received during his time in Beacon. He didn’t even like roleplaying all that much and yet here he was, already having gone through four amazing scenarios with Coco. Something that he didn’t think would be possible, it’s amazing what sex could do to a person and help them discover things about themselves.

Before long that’s when he felt it, the familiar surge of pleasure coursing through his body all over. His cock twitching and throbbing as his cock swelled up in anticipation. He was getting ready to cum soon and at the rate he was going, he was looking to make it an inside job. Coco seemed to have picked up on the signs as well, as she started pumping her hips harder. Slamming them up and down his dick, using her soaked little twat to milk him as hard as she could. Throwing every form of caution to the win as she wrapped her arms around Grey and buried her face into the crook of the boy’s neck. Panting like a dog in heat as she neared her orgasm. 

And with one final thrust the two came in unison. Coco’s entire body going rigid as her pussy twitched and spasmed uncontrollably. Her walls quivering in sheer euphoria as Grey unloaded his seed inside of her, shooting past her cervical entrance and pouring directly into her womb. Filling the brunette up with what had to be, the biggest load he had let loose since this whole thing had started. The force was enough to have Coco arching her back, letting out one last cry of ecstasy. Tongue hanging out in elation before she fell right on top of Grey. The two teens panting heavily as they laid on the ground, the entire classroom soon returning to normal. 

“Holy shit…” Was really all the two could utter.

-X-

“That. . . was intense…” 

After their last and final round of their vigorous copulation, Grey had returned the room back to normal. With both teens sitting in a chair or bed, catching their respective breaths after what had been an intense session, Grey even providing something to eat and drink for the two of them whilst they recovered. While Grey sat and relaxed, Coco had been another story, staring at her food while she thought back to what had just happened between the two of them. To think, that a simple bargaining fuck, which she had meant to be nothing more than a means to get what she wanted for free, turned into something much more. She couldn’t believe it, yet… at the same time, it had lit up something inside of her. Something she didn’t know that was possible, such kinky cosplaying between the two of them revealed a fetish she would’ve never had considered until now if it wasn’t for this. 

She wasn’t sure if she liked it or hated it. 

Shaking her head, figuring to dwell on those thoughts at a later point in time. She stood up, causing Grey to raise a brow as he watched the girl making her way over to the prepared outfits he created for her and grabbed them, “Welp,” She said, clearing her throat in an attempt to sound casual, “Not that this wasn’t fun or anything, but I think it’s best I take my leave and my reward.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Grey said, waving his hand dismissively, not at all bothered that Coco was essentially dipping with her clothes. After a fuck like that, he didn’t mind being used for the fashionista personal little clothes store, at least for the moment. 

Still… who said things had to end here?

“Oi Adel, hold up a minute.” The brunette paused and looked over her shoulder back at the younger teen, “I got a little proposition for you.” At the sight of her raising a brow, he continued, “What if decided to… offer a little monetary for you?”

Coco turned around, unconsciously giving Grey her full attention, “E-Excuse me?” 

“Let’s be real here, the only reason you came to me for creating these clothes for you free of charge was because you were suffering some sort of money crisis, right?” He didn’t wait for her to respond, “Though it does make sense, between what you love and what your profession is. It doesn’t take much to see how much of a strain it does on one’s wallet.”

Though Coco didn’t respond, the light blush forming on her cheeks was enough to indicate that he was right on the money with that, “It sucks how accurate you are on that.” She muttered, “But I’ll bite, what do you have in mind?” 

Grey stood up with his water bottle in hand, “Let me become your Sugar Daddy?”

Coco was floored by the answer, “What?!”

Grey didn’t falter as he smirked, “You heard me, let me become your little Sugar Daddy. I’m sure you must know what that means? Me spoiling you rotten with many gifts, such as clothes and whatnot, and in return, we continue our little sexcapades.”

He walked up to her, tapping his water bottle against her chin, “I figured, if you’re gonna be asking me for things, I might as well make it where we can both benefit from this little arrangement. You get free access to the latest trendiest clothing and munitions for your weapons, and I get access to your sexy body.” He grabbed her booty for emphasize, “A win/win scenario wouldn’t you say?” 

Coco chewed her bottom lip as she pondered Grey’s proposal. It was tempting, VERY tempting, possibly the offer she had ever heard in her life. Not only would she essentially get what she wants and never have to worry about paying a single cent in her life ever again. She would basically be set for life under this little kid’s wing. Yet, that would also mean, she would basically be selling her own body to be gaining all of these perks from him. Her, essentially submitting to someone who was a younger than her, damn the fact that he knew how to fuck a girl raw with his massive… meaty…

Coco let out a gulp as Grey smiled up at him, “Well, the choice is yours Adel. What’ll it be?” 

Coco bit her bottom lip once more, glancing at her designer clothes before back to the teen once more.

-A Few Days Later- 

Grey let out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms over his head till he hard a nice loud pop filling his ears as his joints cracked. A blissful sigh of relief filling his ears as a result, “Okay, I think I worked on this for long enough, guess I’ll finish up for today.” He looked down under his desk, “You heard me, Coco? We’re done for the day?” 

A loud slurp broke through the silence as occurring underneath the desk was Team Leader of CFVY in the middle of administering a blowjob for Grey. Bobbing her head fervently up and down his shaft, while wearing a yellow sling bikini which did little to cover her wonderful assets for her Sugar Daddy. Her face white with cum, she regarded him with a nod and a muffled noise that sound vaguely similar to the word ‘Yes’ as she worked harder to bring him to his orgasm. Licking the undershaft of his cock while cupping his balls that seemed to be never ending with his seed. 

Her increased ministrations would be rewards as a sharp hiss of pleasure was heard by Adel. Feeling her daddy grab head head and force her down to the base of his cock. Shivering as her mouth was filled with Grey’s rich thick delicious cum shooting into her mouth, the older woman swallowing on autopilot, gulping down as much of his load as she could before the excess streamed out the side of her mouth and drooled onto her breasts. Her pussy already hot and wet, but for her that would be something she would have to deal with on her own since she would need to be getting back to her team soon. With one final suck on his dick, she gulped and swallowed the remaining cum in her mouth before pulling away with a soft pant. Looking up at Grey who had a smile on his face. 

“Great work today Coco, that’ll be all from you.” He praised, letting her out from under the desk. As the girl grabbed her things, he called out to her once more, “Be sure to come back here around the same time again tomorrow, you hear?” 

Coco smiled softly before exiting the room. Grey chuckled before glancing down at the items in question that he had been in the middle of working on before calling it quits for the day. It was a special brand of sniper bullets, all for a certain redheaded scythe wielder. Smiling to himself, he leaned forward and picked up one of the casings between his thumb and forefinger, eyeing the special round. 

“Wonder if Ruby’ll like this?”


End file.
